Finding Twilight
by TeAroha
Summary: When Cassie enters the world of twilight her presents changes the course of the book and nearly everything changes as her wishes come true. How will she help Edward after his big mistake?Will she stay and live her Twilight with a vamp meant for another?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing twilight goes to SM  
Sorry for any mistakes lol :) Enjoy!**

**When Cassie enters the world of twilight her present's changes the course of the book and nearly everything changes as her wishes come true. How will she help Edward after his big mistake? Will she stay and life her Twilight with a vamp meant for another?**

* * *

**Chapter One: Time warp!**

I was never what my parents wanted, I was never the boy they dreamed of, and I was punished each day for not being a boy. I did what I could to make them happy. I was in netball, basketball, swimming, gymnastics and soccer; I wanted to be the sporty boy they wanted. I was also top of my class but not even that made them happy, friends thought I had it all the body, looks, grades, athletic ability and the money, they were wrong. My home life was nothing but beatings. My name is Cassie Evens and I live in a small town known as Cambridge in New Zealand, my birthday was coming up and I wanted nothing more then to leave my life and have a real family, I was never normal I don't know why but I just knew that. On my 17Th birthday my life changed and a book series I found buried in the sand on a beach one day changed everything and became real. The start is always the hardest and this is hard and dark, to get you up to date I need to start from the day I left, the day of my birthday.

* * *

My birthday party had been and it was a Monday, Feb the 9th, my birthday. I had received a new car for my birthday, it was a show for my friends otherwise my parents would have gotten me nothing. I hate them but deep down I knew that wasn't true, I just hope they will love me one day. The day was going good because I was at school; any place was better then home. We were doing gymnastics in gym.

"Hey Cassie nice moves on the beam" It was Josh he was my best friend and the only one to know about what my life was really like

"I know" we both laughed "Na I'm joking but thanks" We were sitting down waiting for the rest of our friends to finish up, both Josh and I were the fitness in the class and on the best sports teams in school.

"So how are those books going that you found"

"Oh the twilight series, there good I just finished the last one yesterday. I wish it were real, their life's may be dangerous but its damn better then mine" he nudged my arm

"Don't worry things will get better"

Last week we had been at the beach and as Josh and I were walking along I had tripped over a chest half buried in the sand, it was locked so I ended up taking it home, inside I had found four books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Drawn. I had searched the books and author on line and found nothing, it was like the books didn't even exist; I read them and fell in love with the books. They took me away from my beatings and made me forget.

Just then the bell rang "Come on let's get changed" Josh and I went our ways to get changed. I was in short shorts and a singlet. I didn't get changed with all the other girls; I hid to make sure they couldn't see the marks from my beatings.

"Cassie!" I was by my car when I heard Josh, I turned to face him

"Yeah"

"Look ahh...if you need anything just call me, k?"

"Yeah ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

I took my time getting home I know I shouldn't have but I just hate having to go home and see the faces of my parents.

"What the hell took you so long!" my dear mother screamed at me when I walked in

"I'm sorry. I just...I just -"

"Just what?" my father yelled as he grabbed at my arm

"Nothing" I shrieked

"You're a worthless child, do you know that. You can't even get home on time!"

"Why can't you be more? Be better"

"But how can I be better, I do everything I can for you and still nothing. You don't care, you don't even love me"

"How dare you speak to us like that. You have everything! How can we love someone that doesn't do what there told" Those words tore. I had known it was true but to hear them had me shutting down.

I knew what was coming and I couldn't speak as both my parents come down on me, by the end of it I could feel a bruise on my cheek and new cuts on me. I made it to my room and clasped crying on the floor, I grabbed my get away bag that I keep under my bed, waiting for the day I get the courage to get up and leave. I put my iPod in the bag and grabbed my phone. I sent a good bye message to Josh, he was a good mate I would miss him. I went to leave but the chest caught my attention. I went over and turned the books over in my hands and placed them in my bag

"I wish twilight was real, I wish I could go there and live that life, to have a family and people that care about me, to be Bella. I wish...I wish" I signed, when do wishes come true?

I went to close the bag when I notice that the books were glowing "What the hell?" I started to feel weird like everything around me was warped. I put my bag on and turned to get out but I couldn't move I was being pulled backwards. I looked around and saw a warm hole? You have got to be joking, maybe my beating was worse then I thought and I was dying even though I knew I wasn't. I tried to grab anything I could but nothing stayed and before I knew it everything was dark and I was falling for I don't know how long.

When I finally landed I landed hard on bush, stones and branches. I heard a crack and felt the pain as I knew I broke my arm "Shit!" I was covered in dirt and leaves. I looked around and I couldn't see a thing.

Where am I? I cradled my arm as the pain increased. I started stumbling around. God I wish I was wearing more. I don't know how long I was walking for, my arm was on fire and I couldn't see anything. I heard a wolf howl right before I fell down a hill. I felt more pain and screamed out for help for as long as I could before the rain started and froze me. My cuts and bruises from my parents were still fresh and hurting, who knows how bad the damage was. I was alone, scared, cold and hurt but being here was better then my house. I heard movement but before I could do anything I finally passed out and fell into a dazed, painful sleep.

**This Story will be slow as I've got this and two others but things heat up fast :)  
I'm not really going to follow twilight people do that too often but then I'm not changing  
much but there will be a big loss really, really soon. Hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Cassie's POV unless stated otherwise. This is my second frantic so don't shoot me down lol ")  
so I don't own twilight.  
Sorry for any mistakes in this or something  
if you would be so nice to review please reframe from nasty things lol**

**Chapter two:** **New Beginnings**

My body felt different like it isn't my own, I felt too enhanced. Yet I knew it is my own. How long have I been out for? Hours or days? I know I've been moved from where I was, but how long ago was that? Why do I feel no pain? All these questions remain unanswered. I could feel my entire body yet none of it hurt, how can that be? I could hear talking but I wasn't taking in what was being said. I was too confused and my head felt a little fuzzy. What the hell is going on? Am I dead? Maybe some wild animals got to me.

"Poor dear. It's been three days, are you sure she's fine?" The voices cleared as the haze in my mind tuned itself, I was hearing them as if they were right next to me, but I knew they were away from me. It was a woman, her voice was beautiful like soft bells blowing in the breeze ever so gently. She sounded so worried, like she knew me. Who is that? I can't be dead can I? Can dead people sleep? Is that what I'm doing? Sleeping?

"Don't worry love. Whatever this girl has been through must have been frightening, her mind is most likely getting her to adjust" A males voice filled my ears, his was similar to the ladies but held more of an appeal to it, again like bells, yet it had its own tone. He too sounded like he was worried. Who the hell are these people? I found I was able to focus my hearing even more, it was in testified, the loudness scared the crap out of me, and I could hear their soft movement which were somehow overly fast. I tried hard not to move, scared that I would alert them somehow.

"Carlisle, do you think the kids are fine" That was the first time I heard his name. Carlisle....I've heard that before I'm sure, but then again the world has to be filled with a lot of Carlisle's.

"Esme honey, I'm sure they will be, don't worry" Esme. Come on give me a break here. How many couples are there that have the same names as two fictional characters? My breathing quickened and I grabbed the covers under me as I started to panic about where and what was going on. I felt more movement and a breeze as Carlisle moved and spoke softly to me

"Dear can you hear me?" Yes, but I don't want to. Cold hands touched me, my eyes flung open as I jerked away from him

"Wha..." I whispered. Somehow I had managed to end up on the other side of the room, away from the couple that both looked as shocked as I felt. My eyes widened and I thought I was going to choke as I took in their faces. This can't be real. Their features were too perfect, they were exactly how I had pictured them but way beyond words. They had the same pale white completion, beautiful hair and figures, they moved fast but with grace and precision, were ice cold, and I could smell there scents which were both a lovely sweet flowery mix of different smells, sweets and flowers both were entirely enjoyable to my nose but the smells were too mixed like I didn't know how to use my nose or how to focus on just one smell, everything was new to me and their eyes were the most alluring topaz colour I had seen. I could feel my mouth hang open and before I knew it my mouth was working against me as my mind tried to justify my fast movement and them really being in front of me.

"Vampires" My voice was a weak whisper from the shock " Carlisle? Esme? It's really you" I swallowed hard as shock flashed across their faces.

"How did you know that? Carlisle's eyes were intense. I was drowning in them and his _'Rock Star'_ looks. Damn that book did them no justice at all.

"I umm...Heard you?" It came out as more of a question then an actual fact. Damn it all.

Esme moved over to me and I flinched into the corner. I wasn't afraid of them, sure they were vampires but her movement was so smooth and fast it seemed really creepy. She stopped and looked at me

"Sorry. Please don't be scared. Come and sit back down" I nodded and moved slowly to them. OK so I know I can move fast, somehow and my hearing and smelling ability has increased but I know I'm normal which means they didn't turn me. Then how the hell am I doing all this? And what the hell am I meant to tell them, I'm sure there is a point where what has happened to me would be crazy even to a bunch of vampires. So I tell them as much as I dare to without sounding crazy and have them try to lock me away, but that means I have to lie big time too

"I'm not scared, I just didn't expect his hands" She seemed so worried about the fact that they might have scared me, she really cared and she didn't even know me. I wish my mother had of been like that, even if it was a little. They both relaxed and smiled at me.

"I'm Cassie Evens"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. As you had heard I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" I smiled and half waved. I have no idea why.

"Could you please tell me where I am" They seemed so confused with my question, like they thought I should know where I am. Truth be told I had an idea of where I was, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Dear you're in Forks, Washington. Don't you know how you got here?" Yes a came through a portal type thing I believe. Yeah right like I would really say that because it's _so _possible. So...OK I died, I really must have died. My parents finally did it, funny how I don't feel dead, but if I'm dead wouldn't that mean I get to do what I want, like a dream? Well if I can move fast I must be able to. My reasoning is so unwise. This must be my new beginning.

"No I don't. One minute I was in a room in New Zealand and then _bang,_ I drop in the forest. I thought I had broken my arm though and other numerous injuries"

"Hmm...You did but you healed amazingly fast"

I looked at Carlisle. OK then that's not normal, but at least I'm getting a hang of this lying thing. I don't want to come right out and say 'hey you're not meant to be real and I come from another world or I think I'm dead' that just spells crazy town all over it. I looked around wondering where there kids were.

"Where are your kids?"

"How did you know that we had kids?" Frown lights appeared on his face and Esme just kept on smiling kindly at me. Damn it Cassie, think before you speak

"Oh because I know all about your family and some future things that may happen." I rushed to place my hands over my mouth but it was too late, I had already said it. Crap!! Nice going, I wasn't meant to say that part out loud. And the award for the most dumbest person goes to...Cassie! I should go. No doubt I'll end up screwing over the whole plot line if it hasn't happened yet.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now"

"No wait. Cassie please don't go, tell us what's going on" I sat back down at his words and mourned. I've done it now, I really hope things end up fine

"Now please, how do you know about us?"

Half truths, half truths. God I'm lucky Edward isn't here right now otherwise I would have been found out for the lying ages ago. What the hell can I say? I can't think on my feet. Then it occurred to me if this is my death/heaven place then this should be my own fun and how I want it, I can't die again. Argh! Concentrate.

"Well because I'm like you just different and I manage to read about you somewhere" I bit on my lip to stop anything else from flinging out, what the hell! I'm digging myself a hole. I was starting to get freaked out by Carlisle and Esme who had taken it in themselves to stop moving and stare blankly at me, you would have thought I just shot one of them if it hadn't been for the fact that wouldn't work on a vampire with skin like them

"Umm Hello?" I waved my hand in front of their faces. Then a little voice in my head decided to show up '_Explain it more or something Cassie. They already can tell you can't be all vampire' _It was like someone was tapping on my head trying to plug a light bulb in, I need to make this right, but before I could Carlisle finally spoke

"What do you mean like us?"

"You know vampires. But what I mean is I'm a half vampire, I don't know why but it happened and I don't remember any of it. Like you I have the basic speed, strength, site, smell and all that jazz but it also means I'm not as great as a full vampire, but I still have a heart beat and mixed blood, you know mixed because of the human blood with the vampire venom, anyway, I can eat human food, though I can hunt but never have" I groaned I didn't have to say that. Man I'm doing crappy at this, never become a pro liar it just wouldn't work out. I held my breath as they both started to regain themselves.

"Cassie that's extraordinary. Are there more like you?"

"I would hope so" I mumbled into my hands. They believed it, thank god.

"You poor dear, where is your family?" Esme by this time had moved beside me and looked so concerned. I didn't need to lie about this. I really had no idea where they were, not that I cared a great deal, I knew my being here wouldn't worry them one bit, it would only piss them off _if_ I ever got back home. I didn't want to get into my family life, it's easier to lie about them because to me it's how I felt.

"Family? I haven't experienced that in a very long time, they died a while back and I've been homeless since then. Please don't be sad. It wasn't a big loss, I don't think they ever loved me they weren't very good parents anyway, It was only because I wasn't the boy they wanted. Fucked up, I know. Sorry for the language. But since then I've been on my own and just under a year ago I was like this" I moved my hands to point at myself. I could feel the blank expression on my face, like it was hollow.

"So you've had no one for years and your now a new born" I nodded at Carlisle's summery

"Amazing"

I shifted on the couch as I could feel Esme's gaze lingering on me " Cassie, dear are you hungry?"

I looked at her "Ha...Why?"

"Well I've just noticed that your eyes have gone dark green, so I thought you were hungry, that and it has been a few days since I'm sure you've eaten" My eyes changed colour. Well this place is helping out with my lies. I didn't realize it until it was pointed out but I was famished and like a well timed song my tummy gave off an audible growl

"You wouldn't happen to have any food, would you?"

"Yes but what we have isn't good, I could make you something with it, but I would have to do real shopping if you wanted something better"

"Oh...I don't want to bother you with that"

"Don't worry dear" And with that she was gone, again I flinched

"What's wrong?" I turned and Carlisle's eyes were on me

"Nothing, it's just I haven't been around people in so long or vampires and the speed still gets me"

"Wait were you left after you were turned, no one helped you with this new life?"

Crap, why did I have to go and say that. My mouth isn't on my side right now. "Yes sir." Work the lie out into a story girl. "Do you know what I miss the most" He shook his head

"It's knowing what's going on and how to handle things. And family, even though I had one, I still long for a loving family. To be with those who love you, even school" I was crying without knowing why. Was it the realization that I've never had a loving family that got to me?

"I'm...sorry...I'm just so tired"

"Shh...Cassie you have nothing to be sorry for, it's unbelievable how you've been treated like this" My face pulled up into a weak smile as Esme walked back into the room with a sandwich, shit she was fast. She was cradling me to her in seconds, If felt so normal and safe that it surprised me, sure I did know everything about her and her family, not that she knew, but she didn't know me and I still didn't know her in real life yet there was no problems in being so close

"Esme love, Can I talk to you while Cassie eats"

"Sure. Are you going to be alright dear"

"Go, I'll be fine, you probably don't want to see me eat this" My voice come out in a crock and I cursed myself for not being stronger. They both left and I was surprised at how fast I managed to eat and was able to have the time to really look around.

I thought my lounge was huge, but this was just ridiculous and the space was so open. There was a large white couch that had a table in front, facing their large flat screen TV. Their view was magnificent, I could see way past there river. This new eye site really opened my eyes and exposed a world that was totally different to what I thought I knew. I wonder what it would be like if I _was_ a vampire. I sighed. How can I be here in Forks, in twilight? Not that I'm complaining, but I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I looked to Edwards's piano which was in the corner by the stairs, just like how it's meant to be

"Wow, it's beautiful" I only ever dreamed of having one this grand, my parents had the money big time to get me a great piano like he's but they only brought me a little piece of shit compared with his. I love music, pianos were amongst my favourite instrument. I loved old music and writing my own. I was quite a master at Clair De Lune and that was before I read it in the twilight book. Would anyone mind if I played? Edward's not here and depending on what book there on he might not be using it yet. And where are Carlisle and Esme? I thought they were just going to talk. My eyes were closed as I used my new hearing, they were just out of _my _hearing range, a bit past the river.

Music had filled the room. I hadn't even noticed that I had started playing, it was amazing how fast my hands moved, how smooth the music sounded. Beautiful. I let my body relax and tears filled my eyes. I never had loving parents or a family, yet I'm sitting here where a family isn't related what so ever and they love each other more then anything. I want that, but here in this place I had no one but myself, what am I meant to do? Where am I meant to go? I wish Josh was here he would know what to do, he always did. No doubt he would be something like a shape shifter, he had loved what they were when I had described them to him, this fact brought a smile to my face, and I would miss him.

I blocked the music from my ears and tuned into my surroundings. I had never noticed how many sounds go unknown to the people. I could hear the soft flapping of wings, the rustling of leaves as the wind blew on them, the sound of the river splashing around rocks and the soft beats of an animal's heart, it was fascinating to hear, then out of nowhere the sound of running feet filled my ears as it continued to the house from the road, the music stopped and before I was able to do anything, someone was bursting through the front door. What the hell? Now what?

**What do you think? You should know I don't plan on keeping Bella in this for long lol I'm sorry I really don't like her, but she is in my other Frantic A charming life. Have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL this is a little longer then the last two chapters but I can't help it, I write long chapters. Sorry for any mistakes or anything that are in this.  
**

**me: Hey Cassie what you reading?  
Cass:Twilight, why?  
Me: No reason. Oi do you want to know something?  
Cass: OK what?  
me: I own you and Twilgiht haha...  
Cass: De you own me but not Twilight  
me: Dude Don't crush my dream, my mum said that if I wish for something hard enough it will happen  
Cass:Keep on dreaming and wishing over there cause it wont happen  
me:*Looks evilly at computer* Oh its on Cassie, we will see.  
Cass:We will and you will lose becasue you _DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_**

**As a very unsupportive someone says I own nothing but I own her and this story line I'm going with**

**_Chapter Two: Making Friends._**

My heart was racing as I lowered my eyes to meet that of another vampires. She was very much shorter then me, maybe up to my chest. She had short black hair that spiked out at random angles, she was very much like a pixie and was the most beautiful but fragile looking vampire I had ever seen, her face was one of those faces that could get away with anything. Alice. I realized rather quickly that I was on the other side of the room, crouching and lowly growling which shocked me. In seconds I was up straight, feeling rather out of place.

"Hi Alice...ops" I realize I shouldn't have said that but it was to late. I watched as a warm smile spread across her face and her eyes went blank for a few seconds. I knew it was a vision, I wonder what she sees. That brought another very important idea to my mind, how far in the twilight series am I?

"Hi Cassie" She moved to me, the way she placed her feet really did make it seem as if she was gliding, yet dancing her way along. She was hugging me in seconds.

"Ahh... Alice what are you doing?"

"Welcoming you to the family of course. I had a vision of you not to long again so I know all about you and that your staying. Which I know Carlisle wanted to tell you but oh well." She said in a matter-of-fact way, like I should have known. I could feel the blank expression across my face as I blinked at her. What the hell is she saying?

"Follow me" I don't think she wanted an answer from me because she grabbed hold of my hand as she began dragging me up the stairs. We reached the third floor in no time and I was doing my best to stop from getting giddy and jumping up and down. I couldn't believe I was being dragged around the Cullen's house, with Alice _and_ I was walking past Edward's room. Ever since I read the mysterious books there was something that intrigued me to no end about Edward, sure he was meant to be god like but that wasn't what got me, it was his attempt to protect those he loves the most, yes he went the wrong way about it a few times, but it always worked out in the end and he was intelligent and had a love of music as great as mine. I wonder if he was up to it if he would do a song with me? My train of thought brought a smile to my face that had Alice looking at me in a weird way, I felt my cheeks heat up a little, which was totally new and I had to look away mumbling

"Sorry, I just can't believe I'm here"

"You know this place"

"Yes and a little bit more, but knowing me I bet I screwed everything over"

"Cassie what are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm sorry Alice, I can't really tell you. There are things that I can tell you but others must remain hidden, until I figure things out. In time I will tell you" Unless things _have_ changed then I'm totally screwed, I said as an after thought "Anyway why have you brought me up here?"

"Because behind this door is your new room" She half squealed. I could fell my eyes widen. I can't be staying here, can I? I mean are they just asking me to screw everything over and how would Jasper handle this? How would any of them besides Carlisle be able to handle this? It can't be possible, they don't even know me.

"Your joking right? No body would want me here, it would be too hard for you all" She looked at me in disbelief, but it wasn't her that answered me.

"Well dear its true, we want you here" The hallway twisted around me as I turned to face Esme who was next to Carlisle. When did they get here? I should learn to keep track of people now that I can.

"Sorry we didn't mean to startle you. We did want to tell you _first_, but I should have known that Alice would race back and tell you before we had the chance" Carlisle acted disappointed before he broke into a warm smile, that was only a little dazzling. These people are too good looking for my health. How could I last staying with them when I was so average. I heard Alice squealed and knew she must have had a vision from my subconscious decision, but even then I couldn't allow them to just take me in.

"I couldn't just stay here, that's asking to much. You don't even know me" Esme was moving towards me with a gentle smile on her face, there was something that was alive in her eyes, a type of motherly gleam but I couldn't figure it out. Thanks to my parents I never experienced many emotions besides hate and anger, which are very much the same.

"Cassie dear, we know enough about you to know we want you here with us, to be apart of our family and if you would like we could even adopt you so that it's official. We would love you to be our daughter, and I'm sure the kids would love another sister, they've been waiting for you to wake"

I stared at them in shock as I felt my eyes begin to water with the tears I was fighting hard to control but it was futile as yet again the tears spilled down my cheeks and I felt my face heat up _again_

"Ok yes, I'll stay. Thank you Esme, Carlisle you've shown me more then I could ever have known. Will this mean I have to call you mum and dad now?" They both laughed but I swear I saw there faces light up, just a little bit.

"No dear you don't, only if you want to"

I heard Alice sigh as she was getting impatient. Carlisle and Esme laughed at there little daughter "Cassie. Esme and I are just going shopping to get you some food. We'll let Alice look after you and show you around"

"Thank you" I couldn't help myself I hugged both of them before they left. I could feel myself getting giddy again and if I wasn't careful this family was going to have to deal with two hyper chicks in the house, but I couldn't help myself not only did I know I had a very loving family that so far wanted to have me as there own, they were the _Cullen's_, the family I was in love with. I didn't know how the others would react but I knew everyone good enough to know they wouldn't kick me out on my own, I mean I had no where to go. Those books did this family no justice at all, they were more kind and caring then anyone I've every known and I didn't even know these people/vampires, argh! What ever.

"Come one Cass, I'm getting old"

I felt myself laugh "Yes because it is _so_ possible for that to happen"

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into my new room. I gasped and froze by the door.

The room was a very large apple green room. When I looked to my right the wall was a large window that showed off the surrounding trees, hills and river. It was such a beautiful site I didn't want to look away, but I did. On the wall to the right of me was another open door that I was pretty sure lead to the bathroom. Straight a head of me was a large light blue couch that faced the flat screen on the wall that had shelves on either side and to the left of it was a large bookshelf come desk. There was another door by this on the left wall I assumed that was my new wardrobe. In the middle of this wall was a large double king size bed that had light green drapes around it that was laced with gold, it was more grand and old styled then my bed back in my world and contained more pillows then I thought possible. The last thing to the left of me was a computer. Amazing I couldn't believe it and there was still so much room to add more. I loved it.

"Alice this is too much" I thought back over the books and how the other rooms were described and I knew they were nothing like this.

"It's nothing really. Esme and I got bored one day and I had a feeling we would need it"

I grabbed hold of Alice and hugged her to me, bouncing up and down, letting a little of the giddy side out for a bit "Thank you" I could feel her laughter through me.

"That's OK and now we can go shopping because you're in need of some clothes, Esme and Rose will be so happy" She said rather fast

"Oh yeah...Fun" I said sarcastically. I was and liked a lot of things but going shopping wasn't one of the things I liked to do in my spear time, but for what she is doing for me, for what they all are doing for me I would go, besides it may be fun to go shopping with Alice and Esme, but Rosalie probably wont like me, oh well. Mind you I don't even know what day it is yet.

"Hey Alice can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, shoot away"

"What day is it and when I arrived here was it Monday?"

"Thursday and yeah, Why?" I watched as her brows knotted in confusion. But I couldn't worry about what she thought, I had to get my bearings

"On that day, at school did a new girl by the name of Isabella Swan start?"

"Umm yes...How did you know that?"

"Because I just do, I know a lot like this. I know the future right up until just after graduation, but I don't know what my being here has done so no doubt that line of events wont happen unless I can make it" It's true. I mean I was never in this book, in any of them, so I don't know what my presence here has done. Sure if it was my story then things wouldn't be so bad, I can't screw over my own plot line cause I wouldn't know what was going to happen and then I wouldn't have to worry about killing Bella and Edwards future. If it was me then yes, I would try to get with him, I find I'm not as whiny as she is, or clumsy for that matter, but this _isn't_ my story.

"That's amazing, how could you know that much?"

I shrugged "I'll tell you one day"

"Oh Cassie please! Can you tell me now?" I watched as she began to to jump up and down rather like a ball. I found that it was very hard to say no to her, but if she found out this possible future that would surely kill every chance I have of getting things back on track

"I'm sorry, not yet. But you can tell me if Edward wanted to kill Bella"

She froze and stared hard at me before slowly nodding her head. That's a good sign, I mean that's whats meant to happen, so that means things are already in progress. Right? I breathed a sigh of relief

"OK good. And what happened? Did Edward go to Alaska, to the Denali clan?"

"How...Yes he did but he nearly did kill her"

I had been looking around as we spoke but her works had me over to her in a flash "Tell me that again, please"

"I said he nearly _did_ kill her. After he left us here he drove to her house but before he could do anything stupid we stopped him, then he went to Alaska to clear his head. I can't see whether he will come back or not"

That wasn't in the book. He never does that, sure he thinks about it _alot _but he never tried not once, his love was too great. I couldn't have effected anything by then, had they even found me then? That shouldn't have happened.

"Whats wrong?"

I hadn't even realized I was still holding onto her shoulders, I was too lost in my thoughts "Ha..Oh um nothing" but it wasn't nothing "No hang on"

"Yes"

"Who found me? And what happened that night?"

"Carlisle found you. He had heard your screams before any of us. We were just coming back from stopping Edward, why?"

Damn! "No reason. Do you think I could wash?"

She laughed "Sure you can. Have you had enough of your 20 questions"

"Yeah for now, I change topics rather quickly" I looked around for my bag when I realized that it wasn't with me. If they saw those books they would think I'm crazy or something like that

"Alice where is my bag?"

"Oh that's down stairs, I'll get it?"

"Thanks" My room really was great. I loved it and by the looks of it there was enough room on the book selves to add the books I had. In a flash Alice was in front of me again.

"Here you go"

"No one looked inside ae?"

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'

I took everything out and placed the two pairs of black skinny jeans with my four tops in the wardrobe. I realized that the singlets I had wouldn't do in this weather, it seems I would indeed need to go shopping. I suddenly realized that I hadn't changed since I left or died eww either way I was still in a dirty pair of short shorts and a singlet, I wonder why I'm not cold. Then I placed the books on the shelf and put my Ipod and phone away, the phone didn't appear to be working.

"Alice can you make sure no one every reads these books, or at least ask first. Their special to me"

"Sure thing. Now come on the bathroom is over here, everything you need is already in there"

I looked up to see another door "Why is there another door?"

"Oh...Um you have to share with Edward, we didn't do another bathroom when we fixed up this room, sorry"

Just great, this wouldn't be weird "Geez are you sure he wont mind?"

"Argh he'll get over it, I'll go and get you some clothes"

I rolled my eyes "Alice please I have my own pair for now"

"Fine then, but I doing your hair and make up"

"I don't ne-" she cut me off and glared at me

"Stop. I don't care, I'm still doing it" Before I could argue more she was gone, I sighed knowing that stopping Alice would be a failed attempt. I turned the shower on and got undressed. The hot water along with soap and shampoo was greatly needed. I sat on the floor of the shower letting the water run over me. Am I really dead? Even though it seemed like I should be dead my brain was telling me that I was very much alive. And that time wrap what was that about? Is that even possible or am I crazy? I know I don't want to go back I just need answers to how the fuck I'm able to have the same abilities as a vampire without being bit. _Maybe its a consequence of being here._ Great now I'm answering myself. I sighed again. I wasn't getting any answers right now and I had been in the shower long enough. I dried and got dressed. I got the shock of my life when I looked in the mirror of the room.

My hair now went down past my shoulder blades, near my hips and had a nice dark brown glossily look to it, like silk. My skin had always had just a hint of a tan to it but now it was a beautiful pale tan which is weird, I was whiter then normal. I had always loved my eyes and now they and my lips appeared filler and the colour of my eyes was a beautiful emerald green, they looked like they were sparkling. I don't know how long I was looking in the mirror for but I watched as my eyes slowly darkened by a fraction. Hmm I wonder if it really does work when I get hungry . I heard Alice three floors down starting to run up to me. I know how bad she is from the books, I hope this doesn't kill me. Haha funny.

"Cassie everythings ready, lets go" She burst through the door and grabbed my hand. Before I could blink I was being rushed through her room and into her own bathroom. It was sad really I didn't even get the chance to take her room in, but I would have plenty of time if I was staying. She sat me on a chair in front of her mirror. I looked at her counter top and gasped in shock from all the hair products and make up items she had, most looked brand new

"Alice you didn't just get this did you?"

A smiled filled her face "Only a few things, just until we go shopping"

"Hmm...I'll be able to keep what I have already , wont I?"

"Yeah. I already saw you would rip into me if I got rid of them"

"Oh..." After that she got right to work on doing my hair, I couldn't even keep up, creams and sprays were being put in my hair along with clips and hair curlers.

"Alice why are you doing so much?"

She huffed as if I was already meant to know

"Because Rosalie is boring to do up and so normal where your not, which I love and because you want to look amazing when you meet your new brothers and sister"

"Right then, that's fair. I'm just making friends today. So where are Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie?"

"How did you...Never mind. There at school"

"And your not there because..." I trailed off

"Because this is the prefect opportunity for us to bond" I felt my face heat up. I've never had someone warm up to me this face before, it was weird but nice, definitely something I could get use to, but if they started spending too much money on me I was going to have to put my foot down.

"Thanks Alice" She just smiled. She is amazing, better then the books. She was done soon after that, my hair was in waves and the little bit of make up just highlighted my features. I was wearing my own clothes, my black skinny jeans, chucks and a tight blue singlet that had a red Maori designs on it.

"Again thanks Alice" I pulled her into a hug and she laughed

"My pleasure. What do these marks on your top mean?"

"Ha...Oh it just means love, hope, faith and the ones in the middle means family, their Korus"

She nodded her head "From New Zealand right"

I was surprised that she knew, but mind you she has been alive for a while "Yeah have you been there?"

"No but I would like too"

I smiled down at her. I may have hated my parents but where I came from was one of the things I loved and would miss "Yeah maybe I could show you around"

We walked downstairs and Alice jumped on the couch. It was as I sat down that I started to wonder where Esme and Carlisle were, they had been gone a rather long time, had they gone to Port Angeles to go shopping or something?

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Don't know. Maybe they got lost in the food"

I laughed at the mental image "I would love to see that"

Their house was truly beautiful if a little over the top, but hey when you can live forever you might as well live it up good. Alice ended up playing 20 questions with me, asking about my life and other such things. I told her as much as I could that wouldn't expose my lie and I ignored all the hard things about my life that hurt to think about. She just seemed so damn happy to have me around, it was nice and I didn't want to make her siad with my past. Now I know why Bella ends up loving her so much. She got me to play the piano again and I ended up playing something I wrote. While I was playing my stomach gave off a very loud growl which was a little embarrassing, I heard Alice's twinkling laugh as she made her way to me

"Well it seems Carlisle and Esme have taking too long with the shopping"

I grinned "Yeah but that's OK, its not like you guys eat" As I spoke I got the mental image of a nice hot cheese burger and a coke which unfortunately made my stomach growl even louder "Ahh... Do you know what I would love to eat right now, and no looking to the future just to get the answer right"

She smiled "What?"

"A nice cheese burger and a coke" I rubbed my stomach to show how appealing it sounded

"Eww that sounds gross" As we were laughing I felt the strangest move of energy run through me. I was staring at my hands trying to pin point the feel when Alice squealed

"Whats wrong?" She rose her hand and I looked to where she was pointing. Right in front of me was a cheese burger and a coke. I sniffed the air and the smell hit me faster and better then ever before. I smiled thinking she had done it when I realized she was still staring in shock

"Alice did you put that there?"

"No. I think you did"

"What...? Me? How?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have a power. Quick think of something else you want"

"OK" The first thing that I wanted come to mind, an eagle. OK over the top but I was under pressure and I hadn't seen one before. Again the pull come to me and an eagle appeared out of no where, with in seconds I made it disappear.

"Amazing Cass, really. Wait till Carlisle sees this"

"I know" I was so hungry I couldn't even care about what she said "Oh god food" I ate the food fast and I noticed Alice watching me a little fascinated, I wasn't too worried. How was I able to do any of that. This is really a weird place. I heard two cars pull into the drive and I looked up. I had butterflies now, I was going to meet the Cullen's bar one. This was it was, make or brake. They were going to judge me and if they didn't like me I would leave with out them knowing

"No you wont leave, I wont let you"

Damn future seeing pixie "What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry, they will. Besides you know all about us, somehow and I'm sure with that knowledge you'll be fine"

One could only hope "Yeah right. Now what?"

"Go up stairs. I want to make this a surprise. And I'll tell them everything so that you don't need to"

"Thanks Alice"

"Oh and put the boots on that are in my room. Chucks around here wont really help you"

"Umm OK then" I was in her room in seconds as I heard the doors open. I didn't want to listen to there conversation so I tuned everything out. The way I saw it the only one of them I would need to impress was Rosalie and the only way to really do that was compliment her. I saw the boots and put them on. They were cute black up to the knee ones that had cotton around the top part. It was only then that I felt a slight burn in my throat which made me freeze. Shit I can't really be thirsty, can I? I'm losing my mind here. I'm doing things I shouldn't be able to do. That's when it occurred to me, haven't I wanted these things to happen. Yes that has to be it, back home I wished to be here and it happened, everything I've said or thought while here as happened too, it has to be apart of my power, but how can I have a power back where I came from? But I don't know I'm just picking at anything here, while my fate lays downstairs in the arms of three very real very dangerous vampires and I'm throwing myself amongst them. My life has taken on a drastic turn in a very short amount of time. I heard a booming laugh and new it was Emmett, a little bit of movement and I knew Alice was about to call for me.

"Cassie Come on down" She squealed.

**Damn I want some coke and a cheese burger now damn it...lol OK anyway so if you don't know Maori is the culture of New Zealand, and Cassie has maori in her thats way she has the light tan or olive thing going on And Koru is a type of maori design that we use to create didn't feelings and meanings with, look it up lol its hard to explain. But yeah hope you like this. R&R please and be nice lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So C you still don't believe me?  
C: No D I don't. Where did C come from?  
Me: Oh it's the new nickname the boys from the res give you next chapt.  
C: Oh cool! Are you going to tell me what happens.  
Me: Hmm...Only if you admit that I own twilight.  
C: *Sighs* No because it's not true YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!  
Me: Damn you C! I own you so you better be careful.  
C: Yeah that's all you own *Walks away from computer*.  
Me: For now that is.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :****J**** Please review nicely, bye! **

**Chapter four: First hunt and tasting blood.**

"Come on down" she squealed

I sighed as butterflies began to overtake my stomach, time to face the real vampire's. I finished the rest of my food because I didn't want to make them gag at the smell of it, that's not really the best first impression I want to give to a house full of vampires that could kill me quite easily, the only thing I took down with me was my drink, that wouldn't make them gag would it? What was I going to say to them? What was I going to do? I came to the last set of stairs, I had tried to prepare myself but nothing could have prepared me for the three vampires that were there facing me. I nearly dropped my coke from the shock.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rose...Rosalie" I whispered in my state of shock as I looked at each of them and said their names. I knew it was rude to stare but I honestly couldn't help it and I could see that they were surprised I got the name right with the person. I was in awe of their looks each had beautiful, clear pale skin, beautiful bodies and well beautiful everything. Jasper I could see did have many battle scars - even with my new site it wasn't showing it, that bad, which explains why humans can see them - but to me it showed character and a great yet sad history that I was willing to hear from his mouth, reading about it had sent shivers throughout me. His hair was a light blonde with a hint of brown that had a nice wave to it, his muscles were tight under the shirt he wore and he was way taller then me. I could see the appeal he held for Alice and then I realised that he would be able to feel my emotions, which is just as bad as reading someone's mind, I felt my face heat up and I knew that I was blushing which was unusual.

Emmett Chuckled at me and I felt my eyes snap to him. He was a little intimidating but I wasn't going to let that stop me. His hair was short and a very nice dark brown, he was tall too and his muscles were _huge_ way over the top in my opinion and they looked about ready to burst if he tensed in the shirt he was wearing, a good protector for Rosalie. He had a cheeky grin plastered over his face that showed off adorable dimples. I felt a smile line my face as his clear join seeped into me. Oh gosh what's wrong? Do I have something on my face? I knew from the books that he was the joking of the lot, a fact that would come in handy on April fools or just any day in general, if only Josh was here he would be a good person to team up with to prank Emmett.

I knew it would have to come but I was a little scared to _really _take a look at Rosalie and with good reason. I wanted to hide my face she was that beautiful everything about her was totally perfect her hair, face and body, like she was carved by the Greeks. They all were like that. I knew they weren't related and you could tell, yet they all looked like they belonged together, I looked at each of their eyes and to my horror I noticed that they were all black and not the topaz I was expecting. Just great I get to be in a house filled with hungry vampire's, I know the only one who would really be having trouble would be Jasper, I could now see that he was hardly breathing. I realised then that my thinking had only taken seconds because my feet hadn't even hit the ground yet.

"Hi everyone" I whispered with a wave. As I expected Emmett was the first to do anything, I already knew that nothing could really bring his mood down, well maybe if something happened to Rosalie

"Well hello there sleepy head, nice to see that you're finally up and about, I thought you would never wake up" His laugh was so vibrant that it made me smile

"I'm sorry Emmett, I never took into consideration how my being unconscious would affect you, next time I'll think about what it would do to you" I smirked at him as I felt my courage build, I didn't know if it was me or Jasper making me feel that way but I didn't mind. As I stepped closer I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were back.

"You guys made it back" Esme smiled warmly at my comment "Honestly dear we didn't know what to get so we got one of mostly everything"

"Oh" Was all I could manage, no doubt they got more then I could actually eat. I heard a sigh and looked over to Rosalie she honestly looked bored, but she didn't look entirely pissed, maybe because she knew I wasn't completely human, she saw me looking and gave a small smile

"Hello"

To say I was shocked is an understatement "Hi Rosalie. I have to say your extremely beautiful and I'm not trying to sound gay" Emmett cut me off with a laugh, I frowned a little at him for that "Emmett is really lucky to have you, I mean it was amazing how you saved him" I smiled sweetly and heard a 'I told you' from Alice, she must have explained how I know things. I didn't want to be on the bad side of Rosalie that would only make things harder then they needed to be, but I couldn't force her to like me and I wasn't about to. However I seemed to have gained her attention and was shocked when she looked down to fully smile at me

"Thank you Cassie. I have to agree with what you said" She snaked her arm around Emmett as she spoke

I laughed and shook my head, of course she would agree with me saying she was beautiful, it's in her nature. A breeze came from behind me then and I saw Jasper stiffen. My human/vampire scent was getting to him. I was going to say something when Emmett spoke up again

"So you're a half breeder and you don't even know how or how you got here, sounds gay to me" And then he laughed

"Emmett mind what you say" Esme abolished him, his face quickly fell "Sorry mum"

I cracked up laughing at how easily Emmett seemed to become powerless to his mother in so many ways "Esme it's OK. Your right though Emmett, I guess that saves me from having to explain myself, that would mean Alice told you about everything and even about my new found ability?"

Carlisle moved forward and spoke up "That she did, well would you like to show us?"

I nodded my head; I had an idea on what I wanted to do which is why I mentioned it in the first place, if you had a power like mine wouldn't you use it to help others and not just piss around with it? Well that's I would do and besides when I had read the mysterious serious I had always felt extremely sad that Jasper was the only one who really had to struggle with this life style, I also knew it hurt Alice because she couldn't help it, after all no doubt I would be in the same situation if it was me. So why should he be the only one to suffer? It already looked like my blood was affecting him and it should smell like there was some vampire scents in amongst it which mostly seemed like it didn't stop the blood lust. He made bad decisions in his past that didn't mean he should pay for it now. Wow look at me I've gone all vigilante, OK so it wasn't like I was taking the law into my own hands and saving the whole world but you know what I mean and well if it didn't work it's not like something would happen to him, he would still be the same, well unless you count being let down as something but we'll get there when we get there.

"Jasper my blood is making you uncomfortable isn't it" It wasn't a question and he knew that. The others seemed a little surprised and stunned that I would know, well not Alice. I smiled inwardly at freaking the vampire's out. He locked eyes with me and nodded. I stepped towards him, closing the gap that was between us and I watched as he stiffened at my approach, I doubt he was use to other people getting so close to him. I prayed to myself-not that I was religious or anything I just needed to draw hope from some place-God let this work, this is what I want to happen.

Alice must have seen what was going to happen because she gasped and spoke up to calm her partner "Jazz she won't hurt you. This is going to be amazing, thank you Cassie" I spoke back to Alice without breaking eye contact with Jasper. Her obvious joy meant I was about to do something right, but still anything could change and she needed to know that

"Come on now, I haven't even down anything yet and it may not work"

I could hear the smile in her voice "Never bet against me Cass, I know you've down nothing but you will" I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I thought of the number of times this family and Bella said not to bet against her.

Jasper actually seemed scared, but wouldn't you? When a stranger that has been unconscious for the past four days wakes up, you don't know anything about them but what you've been told and do this, I know I would. I was sure though that he could feel my hope which was no doubt the only thing keeping him from attacking or bolting.

Don't bite me please. I thought to myself as the gap closed and I raised my hand to place it on his neck in hopes that contact would make it work better, his skin was ice cold but bearable, I didn't know what Bella's problem was I think she just needed to get hard. I closed my eyes and felt the heat that I knew was my power and thought about Jasper's thrust that instantly flowed though me and I found it hard to control, he was really thirsty! I ignored the thirst and thought about how I wanted Jaspers burn or thirst for human blood to lessen, I had a feeling that even if I tried I couldn't take it away completely it was part of who they are, just like how I felt that I couldn't make someone feel different or like something they didn't want to like, free will, everyone deserves to have that. I opened my eyes as the thirst became less and I was meet with large eyes and a shocked look from Jasper, for a second I thought I had done it wrong until he broke into a full on grin

"How did you do that?"

I sighed with relief "Well I just need to think about something I want and it happens"

"Amazing"

"Yeah for a second I thought I did it wrong"

"No, it was just the weirdest feeling. Heat ran though out me and my thirst got worst and just like that it was gone"

From behind me I heard Emmett sigh and then I realized that they didn't exactly know what had occurred "Could you guys please fill us in on this little magical trip you just took"

I laughed and looked over at both Jasper and Alice "Either one of you can tell them"

As they told them the family did the usual gasping that you would expect, the truth to why I really didn't want to say anything was because I felt a little dizzy and sick after what I did. I snapped out of my thoughts when I was caught in a loving hugged from Esme and a rather excited Carlisle

"Cassie that's an extraordinary gift for someone in your situation"

I smiled and fell into easy conversation with everyone, it started off just being about my 'gift' but then it started to head towards my life and I found that yes it was easy to open up to them, but I couldn't tell them the whole truth which honestly hurt me to lie to them. They had taken me in very easily and even Rosalie-who I thought was a bitch-was nothing but nice to me and that she along with Alice and Esme were willing to take me shopping this weekend. I also discovered that saying no to Esme when she wanted to cook something when she didn't have to was a very big no, no, she loves to cook no matter how little it is and let me tell you her cooking was mouth watering but it never made the burn in my throat disappear and that was scary, the thought that I might need to hunt, kill and drink blood was way out of my league. Throughout the evening I slipped up and mentioned Edward and yes they did tell stories of him, none however said much after that about him, which I understand, it must be hard and I let it slip to them that I knew he would return by next week, I hated to see the pain in their eyes at their missing brother/son.

It was around 11pm when everyone had settled down and gone off to do other things and I was playing a play station game against both Emmett and Jasper-which was amazing fun-when I was faced with a question that I knew both shocked and paled me

"Cassie dear, we're going hunting do you want to join the kids?"

I looked over to Carlisle trying to remain calm while being very aware that there was an emotional feeling vampire right next to me. I was trying to decide on what I could say to get me out of this situation when Emmett started begging me and as soon as he started Alice popped out of nowhere begging too, which is hard to say no to. She had her puppy eyes going that did look adorable even if her eyes were black, it made my heart melt. Emmett did a good joy at it too but Alice was more believable, I sighed as Alice started to grin already knowing my answer

"Umm OK then"

"Yes! Come on then let's go" Alice grabbed my hand and left me no time to answer, before I knew it we were all outside running through the forest to well I don't know where. It was easy and natural to run, it was amazing how free I felt with each step, I could see why they loved to run and all too soon it was over. I hadn't even broken a sweet though I was the fastest girl runner at school, with Josh being the fastest boy which no doubt helped me with us. It was at the thought of Josh that I started to disparately miss him, he would be able to help me with this so much right now, and he always had the answers I needed. I sighed inwardly, what the fuck am I going to do? I actually like animals I didn't want to kill an animal, just like I didn't want to kill people, OK so going for animals was better than humans, but come on there so cute! I thought came to me, if I actually did this why couldn't I bring the animals back to life? I didn't see why I couldn't I mean just the one's I would get, I would feel a whole lot better that way. I shook my head I can't believe I'm actually considering this, I've gone crazy now. I started to slowly panic, if my emotions didn't give me away I was going to have to tell them something, I mean even though Carlisle and Esme have gone off on their own they know I've never hunted so I'll just go with that, if I have too. God what have I gotten myself into?

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked from behind me in a very concerning voice. I sighed; gosh I'm doing that a lot. Damn emotion feeling vampire. Just be honest.

"It's just well I've never hunted before. I've always just eaten human food because I was too scared to hunt and no one ever should me. I thought I might hurt someone. I told Carlisle and Esme before" I gave a weak smile. What I said was kind of true.

"Really this is your first hurt and tasting blood? Hasn't the thirst ever got to you?"

I shrugged "It's always been there and things but I never allowed myself to be around anyone because I didn't know what I would do and I usually stole food at night so I didn't have the opportunity to be faced with that decision."

"Jesus Christ! What kind of creator leaves you knowing nothing about this life? Carlisle and Esme should have mentioned something to us before they went off on their own"

I shrugged it really wasn't something they needed to tell. I was hoping it wouldn't come up, but it's inevitable and bond to come up with a bunch of vampires, I had been kidding myself if I thought it wouldn't happen.

Emmett walked over to me then with the biggest and cheekiest grin on his face that I have _ever _seen on _anyone's_ face before and put his arm around me. I swallowed, this couldn't be good.

"Well guys this is perfect family bonding time, why don't we show our new little sister how to hunt?" Bonding time? That sounded nice. I had known that Emmett was the most open to new people and was accepting, but being a part of it was new. I never had a family that wanted me. That's when I knew; as long as I'm here I'm going to forget my family and make the most of this. So that's it, I'm going hunting.

I gave a smile "OK then, bonding it is"

He squeezed my shoulders "Don't worry we'll look after you. Now close your eyes and focus your senses on our surroundings to find some deer or something"

I did as I was told and the sounds of the forest rushed to me, everything was intensified, the gentle breeze blowing through the trees, the sounds of small animals as they scurried away and like a slap in the face I picked up the scents of some deer and I could hear the blood pounding through the creatures veins. I looked around inside me for the familiar heat that was my power and as it spread I willed myself to like the taste and smell of blood, and just like that the dirty/wet smell turned into a sweet honey scent I couldn't deny. I let this new found vampire side take over and before saying anything I was running

"Whop look at her go!" I smiled to myself at what Emmett said. He kind of sounded like a proud mentor/big brother.

Before long I was in a tree facing the heard. Only Emmett and Alice were with me, the other two had gone off and were feeding already. I had stopped to gain some bearings, yes the honey smell was delicious and I really wanted a taste to see if it tasted anything like honey-which is just a weird thought but hey if it tasted anything else but like blood who was I to complain? What ever gets you though something is what I think- and to be honest I just didn't want to kill the animal even though the creature inside me wanted it.

"When you're ready" Alice said quickly and kindly from beside me, it made me feel better right away that is until Emmett spoke up. Did I ever mention that I'm very completive? No, well I am and Emmett knew from the moment we spoke.

"I bet I can get the big one before you"

I scowled at him "That's not a very fair bet, however I never back down. What are we betting?"

"You pick since it's 'unfair' and all that"

Hmm this is hard and what a way to hunt. I bet he's never waited this long to attack. What do you bet with a vampire who already has everything? An evil smile spread across my face

"If you lose you have to come with us this weekend and eat food" I watched as the horror spread over him, I had to try hard not to laugh

"OK then but if I win on Monday you have to let Jasper and I dress you for school" Aw shit! My first day and they would make me look like a fool

"Deal"

I let the new 'monster' instincts take over along with my power. I pushed Emmett out of the way as I let my nose and mouth follow the honey taste. We were so silent and fast that none of the deer didn't even have time to react. Emmett jumped on the deer before me and I felt a snarl rip through me, I so wasn't about to let him win, I used my power and made myself a little stronger. I used my gymnastic skills and jumped so that my hands were on his shoulders and I pulled him back as I bent myself around to land on my hands and did a back flip as I heard both the laugher from everyone else along with a tree breaking and a hump from Emmett

"You my new dear brother will not win that easy"

"Damn it" He growled.

I turned around and without hesitating I jumped on the startled deer, flipped and pushed the deer to the ground and found it easy to sink my teeth in and was surprised and scared at how easy it was for me. I don't want to think about how it happened, I mean I'm not a vampire so it's not normal, but I will tell how it tasted or how I made myself make taste it. It was like a very warm milky, honey taste, it was sweet which I hadn't expected and I knew it was my weird ability doing all this. I thought this much honey milk would make me sick but it didn't it only made the thirst leave and that I was thankful for.

"I knew she would win"

"Alice that's because you saw it happen already"

Jasper and Alice I could hear coming up behind me as I stood up from the lifeless animal. I felt bad for it, I looked for the heat and as I wanted the animal to live it did

"What the"

"Don't worry Jasper; I'm not ready to be responsible for killing animals so for now I'm using my ability to bring them to life and I still win Emmett" I tried to keep cool as what I did affected me more then when I took Jasper's thirst away, I waiting to sit but instead I leaned against a tree and made it look natural, which they fell for.

"No I wasn't taking about that though it was my second what the"

I felt my face turn to confusion "What are you talking about then?"

"Your eyes. Alice had mentioned they go emerald when you get human food but shit there so hypnotic now."

"Jasper what" He was staring at my eyes like I was controlling him and it was just weird, luckily Alice spoke up

"What he is trying to say is that your eyes are like a diamond emerald now and they have our topaz colour around the pupil shooting out in little streaks; it looks like there moving that's why it's so hypnotic. Could you control it? It's like drawing me in" She laughed the last part and I still didn't know what was going on, I just concentrated on not being hypnotic. I watched as they both relax and shock their heads

"Better?"

They both nodded and Emmett then emerged from some trees after having to take two deer out and was complaining "Man but I don't want to eat human food"

I just laughed and shrugged it off with an "It was your bet" I knew from then that him and I would get along great. And I couldn't wait to check out my eyes.

The rest of the night was filled with us mucking around and I found that I didn't have to sleep but over the next few days I found I could sleep if I wanted too, which I was thankful for. On Friday Alice didn't go to school which I had tried to get her to do because in the books she was there but she and Esme wanted to take me to get a few more things for my overly large room. I ended up with a lovely brown guitar and a beautiful little piano that would fit perfectly in the corner of my new room. I also got a new stereo with a lot of CD's, DVD's, a new phone and every other thing they wanted to get for my room. Trust me when I say I argued with them to not get me anything or if they had to, to make sure it was cheap but _no_ they didn't listen to a word I said. Alice had said 'she had never shopped for a human so don't ruin it' and Esme had said 'I've never had a daughter I could cook and buy things like this for, it's so fun' Now you tell me how to kill there joy. Though I didn't show it I was pissed off a little and I made sure I would make that money back somehow.

Saturday was worse, yet funny. More shopping was involved but at least it wasn't just me they were buying clothes for though I did end up with the most bags and a whole new wardrobe. Hanging out with 'Rose' as she told me to call her was fun, she actually likes me which I was so thankful for and shockingly she even started to call me 'little sis'. Everyone (Alice, Esme and Rose) and I were in fits of laughter as Emmett ate the McDonald's I brought for him to eat, he handled himself like a man and didn't complain, oh but man did he run to throw that meal up, he couldn't get over how for one I had won the other night and he demanded a rematch and two how I could eat the same meal as him, that got a bigger laugh from us. The rest of the day was family bonding and on Sunday Alice had her vision of Edward coming home later that night and yet I somehow got the praise because I had already told them he would be back, so that day was more bonding and waiting.

"This can't be happening I NEVER lose" I was doubled over in laughter as Jasper finally lost it after losing for the 10th time at God of war a game he was known for being the _'best'_ at and even Emmett had giving up on playing this game with me

"Calm down man she's like a force of nature"

"Shit you guys make me sound like some nature deserter and I've never played this game before"

"God that makes it worse" Jasper threw the control at the wall but I managed to save it before it broke

I couldn't breathe, the way the boys were acting you would think it was the end of the world "I'm...sorry...you guys should see yourself" I had to wipe the tears away

"I refuse to play this game with you again"

I got up and walked away, it was late and I wanted to play some music or something and I was tired of winning "You guys are like a bunch of girls, why don't you practise"

"Big head"

I laughed again at Emmett's comment

"Kids be nice" Esme scorned us.

OK so the truth was yes I did want to play some music because it helps relax me. I was nervous for two reasons, one is that tomorrow was my first day at forks high and I was going to meet the kids I already knew about and the 'Bella'. I was also going to be looked at more because I was the new _Cullen Kid_, but we already had our cover story. It was that my parents had been killed not too long ago and both Carlisle and Esme had been my godparents and so after mouths of trying to get me they managed to move me half way around the world to here and that I would officially be adopted in a few weeks. The second reason I was so nervous is because Edward would be here soon and I would meet him and get to watch him fall in love, which is sadly something I can't change and I didn't know if he would like me being here so I would give the family the space they need to talk to him.

I had been playing the piano for some time with music I had wrote when I heard a car pull up, my hand froze for a second as I heard him enter and then I got over myself and continued to play, I didn't want to over hear what they were saying, I didn't want to intruded and no doubt I would screw any conversation we could have over anyway by saying to much so I just left them. Relax man, I thought to myself as I gave up one the piano and decided to grab my guitar and sit on the deck/roof part outside my window. I needed the air. I sat on the fence we had put up so that I didn't have to sit on the ground and started to play. It's been so long since I've played a guitar, playing brought unwanted memories of home life and how much it had changed, after awhile I realized I was crying and was actually gland that I was alone. I didn't stop the tears I let them fill and inspirer me and I did something I didn't want to do when I knew everyone would hear, I sang. I'm not bad, just very shy like that.

_The world ends when I hear your fate  
how could it be that it ends this way?  
Hasn't life taken enough from us?  
We're just people in this big huge place,  
Holding our heads just above the water  
Doing our best to survive in a world  
That is slowly taking us piece by piece  
How can the bad be justified by a lie_

My tears were on fill blast now as I sang the words that came to my mind; it felt good to let it out. Everything that's happened to me I was summing up in this new song. I hated my old life but that didn't stop me from missing something's

_Come hold me again before you leave  
I can't go on with this new found loss  
Haven't we lost enough in this life?  
When does the bad stop and the good start?  
I haven't had time to say goodbye  
I want to see you one last time_

I was missing Josh and my other friends that I didn't have time to say goodbye too. I was about to continue when I had the worse feeling that someone was watching me, the breeze was blowing away from me so I couldn't smell who it was. I wiped the tears away and slowly I turned around to see someone standing in my door way, I was totally embarrassed and felt my face heat up. God damn it!

"Please don't stop, I didn't mean to embarrass you, you sound beautiful"

It was a new voice I hadn't heard before and I really had to try hard not to sigh, his voice was honey to my ears and I wanted nothing more then to hear him talk again. Oh my god! Get a hold of yourself and stop being so girly.

"Umm thank you, and that's ok I lost my train of thought. Well don't stand in the door way Edward"

He moved swiftly and was on my 'deck' before I could blink "Sorry I just didn't want to come right in without you knowing."

I laughed "It was your house first so I think it's OK to come in"

He shrugged "So your Cassie, the family was filling me in about you"

I sighed oh joy, you would just need to read my mind to know what has happened, and then I saw how much he was concentrating on me, like he couldn't read my mind. That made me laughed which seemed to make him confused "I hope it was all good. I hate repeating a story. You can't read my mind can you"

"No I can't, how did you know that"

"Cause I'm cool"

He laughed at me "No really"

"I'm hurt you would believe it was because I'm cool, but um I don't know I just know these things"

He seemed to think that over. I knew he was in pain over Bella and I wanted to tell him it would get better but I honestly didn't know anymore

"Sorry"

"Edward it was a joke, it's fine. Did you have time to gather your thoughts while gone?"

"Yes and no. Did the others tell you where I was?"

"No I already knew, I know what happened with Bella and I'm sorry, if you need to talk I won't judge you"

He leaned against where I was sitting and looked out to the forest "Thank you Cassie" The wind shifted and I watch as Edward stiffened. Crap not my blood too. I moved to stand on the other side of him so the wind wouldn't blow my scent his way

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean for my scent to bother you"

"It's OK at least your stronger then a human. Thank you for moving though" I laughed

"Any time. Oh I hope you don't mind having to share a bathroom with me"

He shook his head "No I don't" He looked so sad and hurt, I knew it was the Bella thing, even sad he still looked amazing. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed, I felt heat run though me at the touch but I didn't let go

"Do you want to talk?"

He looked at me like a lost child "I just can't believe after all these years I was willing to slip up so easy"

"Edward her blood was calling to you, it's only natural that you try and answer the call. This doesn't make you a monster"

"It does. Your blood is calling to me but I can handle it and your blood is better."

"Well I have vampire venom running though me so it has to be easier to not attack and I wouldn't go down without a fight. But just because you wanted to have human blood doesn't make you a monster I mean if you're saying that about yourself then you really are calling us all monsters and I know for a fact that none of you are monster if anything you're like heroes because you deny the desire to hurt people and you hunt animals"

He looked at me like he couldn't believe what I had said, he opened and closed his mouth a few times and I had to try hard not to laugh. I made _the_ Edward Cullen speechless.

"Amazing. Thank you, I actually do feel better"

"Well that's good. I'm here any time. Now how bad is school because I'm shitting myself"

He smiled his crocked smile "It's not that bad they will only stare a lot and talk a lot about you" He laughed as my face dropped, well this isn't making me feel better. "Don't worry we'll all look out for you and from what I understand one of us will be in your classes"

"OK then, that's not so bad"

"From what I hear you should know already"

"Yes I do, but I was changing the subject"

"Oh...Thanks"

"Stop saying that, come on your eyes are black if you're going to last you need to hunt"

That night we did hunt for a long time, he wouldn't stop until I thought he might actually throw up and like the others he loved what my eyes did and told me that the humans wouldn't stand a chance if I looked at them for too long. We made it home before two and I tried to stay up but him and Esme made me go to bed, which I didn't like one bit, but I did as I was told. Wearing my new PJ's I started to think about later today and how I needed to get ready fast and remain calm, tomorrow wouldn't be that bad, would it? Alice would tell me if it was, well I would hope so. As I slipped to sleep I swear I heard Edward thank me again and said good night. I swear I'm going to teach that boy to stop thanking me. He really was god like but he's meant for another, but hey a girl can dream and that's just what I did for four hours before I knew I would have to get up.

**Like it said at the begging I decided to bring the soon to be wolves into the story next chapter and I'm making it so they like the Cullen's, It really did bother me that they couldn't get along, but the ride to friendship is never easy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey Cassie, how were the wolves?  
C: Not bad, they were really fun  
Me: Oh yeah ae, so-  
C: Don't say anything because I already know what you're going to say  
Me: Oh yeah and what is that, miss know it all?  
C: That you own me and Twilight but you don't own Twilight  
Me: *Evil glare* I do own it  
C: Sure you do, where is your evidence? Oh you don't have any...  
Me: Damn you.... **

**Sorry for mistakes and things like that :)**

**Chapter five: Fixing enemies part one.**

I woke up early that morning; I was refreshed even after only four hours of sleep. I sighed today I was going to have to face a new school; new people and watch Edward fall in love. Oh now life is just fun. I was going to have to get over it, though I vaguely remember Edward mentioning something about how my scent was strong too but his head wasn't in the right place he was just confused or something, I'm still surprised that he opened up to me so fast and spoke of what he did, I could tell there was so much more he needed to get off of his chest but he needed time. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and got out of bed, the rooms in the house had had the heating turned on for me, not that the cold bothered me but it was the thought that counts, I looked at the clock and mound, it was six in the morning and usually I wasn't a morning person, back home I didn't get up until seven thirty and then I was still early to school, American time was so out of it. I looked out of my huge window and opened the door; the site of the forest in the morning was beautiful.

I turned away and headed for the bathroom door, a nice shower would wake me up. I didn't even bother to check if anyone was in there because the house was so quite, I pushed the bathroom door open and froze, Edward was in the bathroom already and he was only just placing a towel around his waist, he looked up at me and smiled. I turned around quickly and blushed

"Shit! Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't even think if you would be in here"

I heard him laugh "No biggie Cassie, I'm nearly done"

"OK then" I whispered. My god how embarrassing! I couldn't believe that I had walked in on someone like that and it just had to be Edward who was a total god, I hope that doesn't make things awkward later on. I stormed off downstairs to get something to eat; I hoped no one finds out about this, my luck wasn't that good, not this morning anyway. I walked into the kitchen to find that Esme already had an assortment of food ready for me.

"Good morning Cassie, did you have a good sleep? And I hope you're hungry"

I smiled sleepily at her "I did have a good sleep and Esme you didn't need to cook all this food"

"It's no big deal, maybe if you make some friends you can bring them around and they can eat it"

I stopped short of my food "Thanks Esme but I don't think I'll make friends that fast"

"You never know dear"

I started to shove the food into my mouth when Emmett walked in with a _huge_ grin on his face and sat down across from me "What?" I said through a mouth fill, getting a bad feeling in my stomach

"Oh nothing I just found out that you like to walk in on little boys who are getting out of the shower"

I growled and lunged for him, missed and hit the wall. He laughed at me and ran to the stairs "Emmett that is so not cool and not true!" I ran after him leaving my food behind, my rage driving out the little hunger I had. He was running down the landing of Edward and mines rooms I lunged again and brought him to the ground just outside Edward's door. We started fighting and rolling around the floor, I couldn't stop growling even if I knew I was about to lose "Take it back!"

"No" He laughed at me. He pushed me off and I went at him again when cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me back, I looked around and saw it was Edward which wasn't helping, now he had seen me being a dick fighting on the floor. I looked away and stopped fighting, and then I heard Esme

"Emmett apologize right now"

"Aww but she started it"

I frowned "I did not! You did when you said...that thing"

"What thing?" He smirked

Another growl ripped through my chest and I felt my eyes glaze over, then Edward spoke

"Emmett I can see it in your mind you egg, now apologize like Esme said, you should know better than to mess with a new born, even if she is a Halfling" A Halfling? What the hell.

He shrugged then "Whatever. Sorry Cassie" I smirked and poked my tongue out at him, childish I know and he walked away, I heard Esme growl him and smiled to myself. I realized Edward still had a hold on me. I cleared my throat "Edward you can let go now, I'm not going to attack anymore"

He let go and I landed on the ground "I was going to just let it carry on but I don't think it was a fair fight"

Yeah right then "OK thanks..." I looked around not knowing what to do, so I turned and went to leave, so not awkward.

"By the way the bathroom is free now"

"Gee you think" I said sarcastically then automatically felt bad "Sorry I meant thank you" He just laughed. After my shower I walked out to find a pair of tight wash blue skinny jeans, a dark blue singlet with a black coat to go with it, apparently Alice thought I couldn't dress myself but it did look cute when I put it all on, I also found a pair of my new up to the knee boots waiting for me. Aww Alice you think of everything, note to self thank Alice. I put a little make up on, thinking that my eyes would be enough for people to look at and I left my hair down so I had something to hide behind. I still couldn't get over how long it was and I walked out of my room to find Alice waiting

"I knew it would look wonderful" Her eyes twinkled up at me

"Thank you Alice"

"No biggie" I gave her a funny look, was that a reference to the whole Edward thing from before? I sighed I was getting paranoid

"Come on Cass your bag is already in the car and the others left already, Edward is waiting for us" I took a deep breath

"Ok then, let's get this over with" I liked school but I've never had to restart somewhere before and never in another country or another world if I should add that but school is school and being the new girl is so not going to be fun but my new siblings should looked out for me, I hope.

The trip to school was quite and short, before long Edward was parking his car next to Rose's and already I could see the students staring which was just great. I got out of the car too quickly and swore because I nearly gave away our secret before the day even started.

"Just relax and you'll be fine and if it gets bad tell one of us and we'll take you home"

I smiled at Jasper's reassurance but there was nothing like first day nerves "Let's go see Miss Cope and get my things"

"See you at lunch" I nodded to Jasper, Emmett and Rose as they went off to the main building. I started walking to the office already knowing where I was going and there was a big sign saying it was the office so it really wasn't that hard to see. I didn't look around much because I could feel the eyes of the students in the parking lot on me and I didn't like it, I had been popular at my school but I wasn't the mean bitchy kind, I liked everyone and no on stared at me like I was fresh meat before. I could feel Edward and Alice walking beside me and they were kind enough to leave me to my thoughts, we entered the office and we walked up to Miss Cope

"Miss Cope this is our newest sister and we require her papers for her classes" Edward said in the sweetest voice and I watched as Miss Cope blinked and collected her thoughts before shifting though papers

"Ahh here we are. Cassie Evens right"

I stepped forward "Yes Miss" She looked up at me and seemed taken aback by my appearance. I wonder what she's thinking. She wouldn't look away or move and I was starting to freak out until Alice giggled and Edward tapped me

"Cassie you're hypnotizing her" I could hear that he wanted to laugh

"Crap" I had been at school for all of five minutes and I already had my first victim to my eyes, I didn't even know I had been doing that. I concentrated on forcing my eyes to not be hypnotizing and hoped that would work, she snapped out of her daze and looked total confused. I heard Edward laugh and frowned at him

"Sorry kids dazed off there for a bit"

I nodded to her; she apparently had no idea about what had just happened to her. She handed over my papers and gave her speech about getting my sheets signed and everything, I looked down at my subjects and was relieved to have gotten classes I liked, I only missed out on Biology because of Bella. Miss Cope told me how she thought that someone was bound to drop the class so until then I had a free period so it wasn't that bad. I had English by myself first then art with Alice, chemistry with Alice and Edward, P.E with the both of them again, then my free period and lastly music with Edward. I loved all the classes I had and knew that I would do well, plus having Edward and Alice in class with me is a perk.

Alice ran off to class after that and left Edward to help me find my locker which just happened to be near his. Was it just me or was I going to see more of Edward at school then Bella? I sighed. That still changes nothing so get over it. I unlocked my locker and got the books I needed, I noticed then that Edward appeared to be tense and weary as his eyes darted around like he was looking out for someone, someone like Bella maybe.

"Edward" I said quietly, his attention snapped to me with a fixed stare, he was on the edge and I could see he was losing some of the gold in his eyes already

"Edward you need to relax, you're too tense. You're going to be fine if you relax a bit and be strong" I knew I was right and I felt it flow into my words with conviction and he seemed taken aback by that

"How can you be so sure? What...What if I do something wrong?"

I looked him dead in the eye "I know because you are a good person and no matter what you would do everything in your power to leave her unharmed and besides I can watch if you want, to make sure everything is alright during my free period, I'll go to the library first but then I can be there, if you want and if you really have to then leave the class and get some air. Don't push yourself but I have faith" I smiled up at him

"Thank you Cassie. I may not have knowing you for long but you seem to know me very well and like to think the best of me, you're quite different then what I'm use too" He started to tap his lip in thought, which I will admit was very cute, but I cut that thought off and wanted for him to finish "I'll take you up on your offers and thank you, I'll see you in Chemistry"

I nodded my head "OK" That had to be the weirdest he has ever been and he wasn't like that in the books.

I made my way to English and the teacher, Mr. Berty made me introduce myself to the class before I could sit down which was a total boom shell.

"My name is Cassie Evens and I moved here from New Zealand. A few months ago my parents were killed and my god parents sent for me to live with them so I now live with Carlisle and Esme Cullen and I'm soon to be adopted. Yep that's it oh and American schools are total different to New Zealand schools if you wanted to know"

The class was overly quite so I turned to look at the teacher "I can sit down, right" He looked robotic as if he were being controlled then in an empty voice he said yes, that was when I realized I had hypnotized the entire bloody class! How much worse could this get? I released my gaze and the class came right again, blinking wildly like they had no clue what had happened to them. As I walked I noted who was there and it was so unbelievable. Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela and Bella were all there staring at me and I couldn't believe it. I sat at the only empty seat next to Bella. I was brought into a conversation with her and the others and we all became friends pretty quickly they even tried to get me to sit with them at lunch but I had to tell them I was staying close to my family for now.

When I went to art Alice filled me in on how she and Edward had witnessed the drama of my hypnotizing in glass and I was highly embarrassed that they saw me do that. I decided then that on my free period I was going to find books on all this before watching Edward's class like I had said. Chemistry was a bust because I did it again and Edward and Alice made it well known that they thought it was utterly brilliant and at that point everyone was waiting for my command or something. P.E was a hell of a lot better. I didn't hypnotize my class and the three of us kicked ass in which Coach was impressed about. Every class I noticed had someone from English in them and I was shocked when Mike kept bugging me, now I know what he's like and I hate being a bitch but the damn boy can't get the hint and it was starting to piss me off. Lunch finally came and I was glad to be around my new family again.

"Hey guys"

They all looked so sad and bored to be at school; it honestly can't be that bad being here could it?

"So I heard about your class problems"

I groan at Emmett, I was so not in the mood for anything he dealt out and I would make him pay if he did "Yes Emmett its true and don't bug me over it or you will pay. I still haven't gotten over this morning"

That made him laugh more and Edward gave me a forgiving look, I smiled and shook my head and tried to tune out Emmett's voice but that was halted when a smug looking Mike made his way to the table. "Oh no…"

"Hey Cassie"

"Hi Mike, what's up?" I sighed and looked up at his over eager face. I heard Edward growl but ignored him because Mike hadn't heard

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on a date or something…I saw that you had been checking me out in our classes"

My mouth fell open and I shot Emmett a glare when he laughed "Umm…Mike thanks but no thanks and I wasn't checking you out"

"You don't need to lie"

"Trust me I'm not"

He grabbed my hand and I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, I was not in the mood and the smell of the humans was starting to affect me. I stood up at his touch and looked him straight in the eyes, for the first time today I was trying to hypnotize him, when his eyes glazed over I knew I had him

"Mike listen very carefully to me, I don't like you and I want you to leave me alone and all the other girls you harass alone too. Ask Jessica out and save yourself and everyone else the horror that is your arrogance. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head "Yes"

"Good, now forget you where here and go dance like a chicken for awhile before you leave for biology"

He nodded again and walked away doing a very bad impression of a chicken but everyone found it funny and poor Mike wouldn't remember a thing

"Cassie how did you do that?"

All eyes were on me but I just shrugged as the bell rang and I saw fear creep into Edward's eyes "Edward calm down you'll be fine and I'll be watching. If you need air leave and good luck"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

I wondered off towards the library and quickly found books on time travel and mind control, the librarian gave me a funny look, I was guessing that my family or many others didn't normally take out books on these things; I shrugged it off and left with what I wanted. I found a table outside under some shade that was perfectly placed so that I could see and hear in the class.

"Edward I'm here, you can do it" I knew he would hear and to prove my point he turned his head and nodded. The pain in his eyes was so strong and real that I had to hide the shock from my face, I've never seen someone look like that before, and Bella must be dying under that gaze. He looked as if he really hated her, like she was some vial piece of meat that wasn't worth his time, it sent shivers down my spine. This wasn't meant to happen; he shouldn't hate her this much. He must just need time. I stopped worrying about it and started reading up on time travel, I read amazingly fast and moved onto mind control and found out that what I could do was known as compulsion; being able to put thoughts, ideas, control and wipe people's memories if used correctly. It was half way through the hour when my ears picked up on the biology class, I had been aware that Bella was trying to make conversation and when I say trying I really mean it but Edward wasn't having any of it

"Mr. Banner can I please leave I don't feel well"

I sighed he wasn't handling it, his voice was laced with so much pain though I don't think they knew that, Bella I had a feeling could see some of it, poor girl

"Of course"

In moments Edward was next to me. Regret written all over his face

"You did great Edward"

"No I didn't. I chickened out; I just couldn't stand her anymore. Is it not bad enough her scent turns me into a monster but she was utterly determined to speak to me which was only making ignoring her harder"

I breathed out and pulled Edward to sit next to me "Maybe that's the problem you're ignoring her maybe if you spoke with her you would see she's not that bad"

"Maybe, I just don't trust myself, I don't want to be in pain every time I'm around her. She makes me feel weak and I hate that"

"Edward you're far from weak. Just take baby steps with this and you will be fine. You did the right thing by leave and not snapping"

He gave me another one of his looks, like he couldn't believe what I was saying, like he couldn't believe how sure I was. He smiled before pinching his nose, I laughed at that but told him nothing.

"I've never found someone so sure of them self" I laughed at the confusion in his voice

"That's because you had never met me before" I looked at his eyes, they had gone black from the effort he used from the half hour of biology, I stood up and put my things away "God Edward, come on you need to hunt and we have half an hour to do it, don't argue" He sighed and followed me into the forest.

After that the rest of the day was uneventful, music went by great and Edward relaxed a little from being away from Bella and I couldn't figure out why Edward was behaving like that. I explained to him about my compulsion and he thought it was cool.

After school I asked if I could stay in town to look around by myself. I walked around for awhile before going for a nice run in the forest. I had no idea where I was going but it felt nice to run, a wired smell hit me as I ran but it wasn't that bad, it was like someone had wet a dog, rolled it in dirt and put it near me. That's when I stepped out of the forest and onto a beach. Shit, I know where I am. I had run all the way to La Push and even ran over the treaty line, what a bad move. Even though I shouldn't have been there I couldn't leave. I loved the wolves just as much as the vampires and the beach was beautiful, back home I didn't live by any.

School was over but the place still seemed rather empty. Walking along was nice, the smell of the ocean was something I loved, I saw a group of boys enter a diary up the road and that was about it

"Who are you?" I froze the voice was full of anger and astonishment, I had a feeling I didn't want to turn around but I did anyway. I was looking up at a very tall, shaking Sam. He would have been good looking if it didn't look like he was about to kill me

"I'm Cassie" my voice sounded small compared to his

"Why are you here? You smell like one of them but you have a heart beat"

I think he was saying the last part more to himself then me "Umm well I don't have a reason, I just kind of got here"

I slowly took a step back to get away from him; he grabbed my arm and held on tight. Pain shot up my arm, I gasped out in surprise "Let go! Please that hurts"

He shook his head "No. How can it hurt? I can smell what you are. I want you to leave"

I was getting angry now and the tears that sprang to my eyes were evidence that I was pissed "Let go now dog, I thought you were nice" I used my compulsion but I had a feeling it wouldn't work that well on a werewolf but he let go and shook his head clear. I pulled my wrist to me; I could feel the bruise forming already

"I am nice, it's _your _kind that aren't"

I got right up in his face and I had a feeling we were being watched "How would you know, the Cullen's have never caused any problems yet you treat them like they have, the world is full of the bad ones why don't you go after them and leave my family alone"

"Family" He laughed "What would you know about family? You're monsters"

I glared at, I didn't want to be mean but god was he making that hard "Monster? Who's the monster here, we're not the ones that hurt the people we love. How is Emily?"

He froze for a moment, growled and threw me to the ground. My jeans cut on some rocks and I got up fast.

"Leave now!"

Before any more happened three boys who I assumed had been watching the whole time ran and stood in front of me

"Sam you jerk leave the girl alone"

I looked around at the three very tall built guys and I knew who they were. Jacob, Quil and Embry, Thank god

"You don't understand she's a Cullen"

"Sam, there a bunch of legends, there not real, leave her alone"

Sam wasn't going to back down and these boys weren't wolves yet but that didn't stop them. Jacob took on a new demeanour and became very powerful; I could see the alpha blood running though him

"Sam leave now and you are to leave her alone"

Sam paused as the command was given, Jacob didn't even realize the power he had, Sam had no choice but to listen and he left but not before giving me a very ugly look of hate, like saying this isn't over

"Thank you" I breathed out. All three boys relaxed and turned to me with smiles

"You really got him fired up. I'm Quil and this is Jacob and Embry"

"Hi I'm Cassie. I didn't mean to cause that, he came out of nowhere"

"Aw don't worry about it Sam's a freak he thinks the Cullen's are evil"

I looked at Embry and smiled "Do you think there evil?"

Jacob looked at me and smiled "Na man we're cooler than them, besides Sam said you're a Cullen and you don't seem that bad"

"Thanks" I started to rub my arm again, it shouldn't take long to heal but it still hurt, Jacob saw what I was doing and grabbed my arm to have a look

"Come back to my place I'll get Billy to look at it"

I blinked in surprise; I don't think that would be a good idea "Umm you don't have to"

"Yeah we do Sam was a dick and your new to Forks, we can be you're first friends"

I smiled "Ok then"

They asked the same questions everyone had about where I came from, why I was here and most of all about my eyes. They didn't even hate the Cullen's in fact Embry had said about three times that he wouldn't mind seeing where I lived, it's funny how much they would change when they became wolves, if only I could stop that.

"Dad could you look at our new friends arm, Sam hurt her on the beach"

I could hear the wheels of his chair moving along the floor from the kitchen "Of course I can" He smiled up at me. Sam mustn't have gotten hold to let him know where I came from, I sat down at the table and he took my wrist

"What's your name?"

"Cassie Sir. I just moved here to Forks"

"Please call me Billy. Why would Sam attack you?"

I moved awkwardly, if I told him he would no doubt have the same reaction as Sam

"Sam hurt her because of the stupid legends we have. Her parents were killed not long ago and now she lives with the Cullen's and just because of that he went metal"

"Jake he didn't go mental"

I saw Billy hesitate but my warm skin was a sign to him I wasn't like my family "Jake can you go get the first aid kit please"

He turned to leave, I guess he knew his father was up to something "So the Cullen's"

I sighed "Yes and if you're going to have a go at me too I'm really not in the mood"

He smiled which was something I wasn't expecting to happen right now

"You're not like you're family are you"

I could tell it wasn't a question, he knew I was different "Yeah it's hard to explain, I'll tell you sometime"

"Look forward to it"

Jacob walked in then and Billy put a bandage around my wrist to keep it in place

"Cassie do you want some chips?"

I gave him a grin "Yes please. Oh hey..." I called to all the guys, Embry and Quil walked in the room "Esme made me a whole lot of food and said that I could have friends over, do you guys want to come for tea? Esme is a great cook"

I knew it was a long stretch, I mean why would Billy let them he knows what the Cullen's are and the Cullen's know what they boys are or what they will be, but they were nice guys and they all needed to get over there hate for one another. I looked to Billy and gave him a smile

"Dad can we please go"

He looked around "I don't know..."

"Please it would be fun"

He closed his eyes and breathed out "All right then but don't be a nuisance"

The boys cheered and rushed out to Billy's truck "Cassie... I need to know that none of you will hurt them, I will kill all of you if you do"

"Billy I know how hard this is, believe me but the Cullen's would never do that. They hate the smell of wolves so there quite safe"

"How can you know that?"

I smiled, it would be all right to tell Billy just not now "I'll tell you one day, when you and the pack are ready, you can kill me if anything goes wrong but I'll protect them myself, there good boys"

"Thank you Cassie and I'm sorry about Sam"

I shrugged "He was doing his job, no hard feelings"

I could hear the boys getting impatience in the track and I laughed when they started to honk the horn

"Come on then kid, I'll drive you guys"

To say it was a quiet ride would have been nice but it was so far from that and being in the small car was hard, I would have sat in the tracks bed but everyone thought it was rude to make a girl sit out like that. Embry and Quil were the lucky ones though they did yell to Jacob just to talk to him, all three were rather excited to be going to the _Cullen's _and me well I was only just starting to wonder how this was going to affect my new family, they wouldn't really like having a bunch of soon to be teen wolves but oh well they think I don't know what they are which does make me smile, I knew what I was doing and yes it meant changing the book but one little thing like making the vampire and werewolves friends isn't that bad...I hope. I was just hoping that they would understand, it's not like they told me not to meet the boys and Esme did say I could have friends over, I just hope they don't hate me for this, they shouldn't anyway.

The time was coming, I had shown the turn off for our drive and we were now making our way down it. Alice wouldn't see us coming; wolves as I understand it are her only blind spot so this whole thing was one big surprise well unless Edward is home then he would know who it is. I just have to play it cool. We pulled up to the house and I heard everyone gasp, I knew exactly how they felt. Billy turned to tell us that he would pick the boys up when they were ready and left us pretty quickly, my family still hadn't come outside and I was wondering if they were even home.

"Come on then guys; let's go find Esme or someone"

The boys nodded still speechless until Jacob found his voice "You live here..."

"Yep and I still can't believe it. My room faces out to the river, I'll show you later"

He nodded and Quil spoke up "How many live here?"

"Eight of us are here and there's still a spare room and enough space to build"

"Jesus, will you guys adopt me?"

I laughed and shook my head as I opened the door and walked through the house, the guys were discussing what they could see and didn't hide their wonderment of the place

"Hey C does everyone know were coming?"

I turned to Embry and shook my head "Well no, today was my first day at school, but Esme said I could bring anyone over so it's ok. I wonder where they are"

I had looked around all the falls and no one was home. I left the boys in the lounge with the TV so I could call Esme, she answered on the first ring

"Cassie! Where are you?" She sounded breathless which was strange

"At home Esme, Why?"

I heard wind rush through the phone and Edward's voice "Are you hurt?"

I blinked in surprise "What? No, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared everyone I didn't mean too" I said in a small voice, I hated making people worried or mad, I always thought I would get beaten up because I was use to it with my parents. Edward's voice softened

"Cassie don't worry, it's just that you disappeared from Alice's vision and we got worried" I breathed out, I had totally forgotten that I would disappear and Alice would panic, I should have called

"I'm sorry again I should have called, I ended up in La Push and I made some friends who came for dinner"

I could hear the shocked silence from everyone and more wind rushing through the phone, they were all talking about what could have happened while I was there. I could hear the car engine start up.

"Cassie we're coming home now Esme wants to talk with you"

"OK" I heard the phone change over and Esme's voice "Honey, you made some friends"

I smiled and looked over at the three boys watching TV "Yeah I did actually Esme, there here for dinner, that's OK right?"

"Of course, I'll cook dinner as soon as I get back" She sound so excited which was cool, but I knew they would have a talk with me later, I don't think they really clicked with the fact that my friends were from La Push but hey there's plenty of time for that later. I walked over to the boys and sat down

"Hey C where is everyone?"

I sighed and looked at Jake "They just went for a ride; Esme said she'd start dinner when she gets back"

"Cool I'm starving"

I shook my head and got up again to get some drinks and gave them to the boys "Here you guys go, everyone should be home soon. they already had tea so it's just us for dinner"

Quil turned his head from the TV "Is that OK with Esme?"

"Hell yeah, one thing I've learned is that when Esme has the chance to cook she'll take it"

"She sounds amazing"

I nodded my head "She is..." Out of nowhere Embry started laughing for no reason, Jacob bet me to the punch about why he was laughing

"Dude what the hell?"

"Sorry but just wait until everyone finds out that we were at the Cullen's. There all caught up in the legends that they won't like this" He gasped out between breaths, for some reason Jake and Quil found it just as funny and wouldn't calm down for a couple of minutes, that made me smile.

Before I knew it I could hear the cars coming down the long drive and pulling up to the house, here goes nothing then...

"Guys sounds like everyone is back now" I hoped this would work out.

**Sorry made the chapter too long so this will continue in the second part of it, the family meets the wolves but will they all get along?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So Cass, you got your period, embarrassing much?  
Cass: You would know, it's your entire fault  
Me: I'm hurt you would even say that, but it wouldn't have happened if you just agree that I own twilight, easy.  
Cass: You evil bitch, you know you don't own it so don't even try  
Me: *Glares* You know I wouldn't get smart if I were you  
Cass: Is that a threat?  
Me: No, friendly advice from one friend to another  
Cass: Glad you care so much  
Me: You should be and I will get you to admit that I own all  
Cass: Not in your life time **

**As you can see someone still doesn't agree with me that I own Twilight but I still own her...mawhaha...Enjoy, sorry for any and all mistakes made in the writing of this chapter lol and please I can see you reading this, so add a review or I will get my wolf pack friends onto you, or maybe the vampires and they won't be happy, but if you review a member of the pack or Cullen's will reply to you...**

**Chapter Six: Fixing enemies part two**

Esme was the first through the door, she took one look at me sighed and pulled me into a strong motherly hug. Carlisle followed and gave me a warm smile, I hadn't realized how much stress I had just put them through and I knew they were keeping their concern and worry on the down low due to the boys and I instantly felt bad, Jasper feeling this calmed me down, I smiled in thanks to him. That was about when everyone realized who was with me. I shifted to the boys who all stood up to smile at the very shocked family

"Please be nice to them" I whispered fast under my breath, I saw slight head nods and hoped they could handle the soon to be wolves "Everyone these are my new friends from La Push. Jacob, Quil and Embry this is my family Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward"

No one was nasty towards the boys but no one beside Esme and Carlisle went out of their way to greet the three "Cassie I'm so glad you made friends" She turned to the boys and smiled "Welcome to the house, feel free to stop by anytime and please feel free to do whatever you want"

"Thanks" all three muttered

Everyone went their own ways then, Rose and Edward went upstairs, Alice sat down and started to draw, Esme and Carlisle went to the kitchen and Jasper and Emmett shared a look before challenging the boys to a game of Halo

"Never play with Cassie she cheats"

I threw a pillow at Emmett "I do not, you just can't win"

"Oh so Cassie _is _a winner"

"You got that right Embry" They all laughed and started to play "I still haven't forgiven you Emmett, I'll get you back" I muttered under my breath so low and fast that only my family would hear

"We'll see"

"Oh we will" I heard Jasper snicker under his breath and I joined Alice

"What are you drawing?"

"A dress, want to model it for me?"

She looked up and gave me her puppy dog eyes, I thought about it for a second and decided it wouldn't be that bad, my choice must have flashed through her mind because she gave me a huge smile and started to bounce

"OK then what's it for?"

"Oh thank you Cass! It's for the summer dance in a few weeks, I'm doing our dresses. You'll love them" She jumped up and gave me a hug, then turned and started to whisper to me

"Edward went past Bella while we were looking for you, he's not doing well, and we had to hold him back again"

I sighed; this so wasn't meant to happen "Can you see him doing anything?"

She shook her head sadly "No he isn't letting any decisions escape his thoughts"

I started to tap my chin and looked out the large windows "Why is this happening?" I thought out loud, Alice looked up at me and shook her head again. Well of course she didn't know, but those books held everything I needed to know, maybe it was time I read them again. Shouting pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over to find the boys in a heated battle of win or lose

"Gee guys it's just a game" I said to them, their heads slowly turned to mine with a look of astonishment, like they couldn't believe what I'd said

"Just a game..." Quil chocked out

"Oh no" I heard Alice say

"This is a game of life and death" Jacob went on to explain

"We take this very seriously" Embry continued

"Losing is not an option" Emmett said

"We can't lose, I'm the best at this game" Jasper said in a distressed voice. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I laughed until my stomach starting to hurt and the tears were running down my face "You boys need help. You won't know losing until you play me, by the way"

"Oh now look at the squirt talking herself up" I glared at Emmett which only made him laugh. An hour later and tea was ready

"Kids time for dinner" They all jumped up and ran for kitchen

"See you after dinner, I don't think I could handle eating" I laughed at Emmett and Jasper's faces as I left them to the game

"Esme this looks amazing"

She walked over and gave me a hug "Well I wanted your guess to have a good amount of food. Sit everyone and eat"

"Esme thank you"

"Yeah thanks" I smiled at the boys as they started to demolish the food, I stopped and stared for a moment before realizing that if I didn't hurry up I would have to go hungry. Little was said because we were all too busy eating, groans of content for the food being so good was about the only thing that was going around, I could hear Emmett and Jasper making fun of them for that and I noted to kick their butts later. When the food was gone we all sat there rubbing our stomachs

"Jesus I forgot to show you around"

Jake rolled his eyes "It's about time you got there, I want to see your room"

"Come on then you three" I stood up and headed to the stairs, thanking Esme as I went

"On this floor is Alice and Jasper's room with Carlisle's study"

"Wait they sleep in the same room"

I laughed at Quil's comment and nodded "Yep they do" When I saw the confused looks of the guys I added "Their not actually related so it's OK"

"Yeah we know, but still" he shrugged it off

"Yeah I know, anyway this is the second floor and this is Carlisle and Esme room" I pointed to the closed door we walked past "And this is Emmett and Rose's room, again they are not related so it is OK"

They laughed and I knew then they were about to ask the same damn thing Quil had said. We made our way up the last set of stairs and started walking down my rooms landing

"And this dear boys is my room, Edward's one is here" I pointed to the closed door and the worst feeling in the world crept up through me and I knew something was wrong with Edward "Why don't you guys go in and entertain yourselves, try not to break anything. The controls for the TV or stereo are on my couch there. You can play with my guitar or piano if you can, I'll be right back"

"Ok C"

I turned and opened Edward's door, he was standing by his open door window pulling his shirt on, and I closed the door behind me and walked over to him "Where are you going Edward?"

His shoulders lowered and he wouldn't look at me "I can't handle her anymore; she just makes me so angry and puts me in so much pain. Killing her would make things so much easier and everything would go back to normal"

I pulled Edward away from the door "Edward, if you did this you would hate yourself"

"Not as much as I hate her"

I shook my head "No you wouldn't. It may be the easy way now but what happens when your head clears? What happens when you see Charlie? It would kill him and you, you're a good person Edward you would torture yourself over it"

"I know but I can't do it" He seemed so weak, so helpless. My heart broke for him; he was having a harder time dealing with all this then he did in the books. His eyes were filled with self loathing and I knew then if he did it he would hate himself forever and that wouldn't be fun for him or any of us

"I really am a monster"

He whispered and looked away, that was it. I pulled him into a hug and tried to crush him in it, like I was trying to keep him together if I could "Edward you are_ not_ a monster believe me. I promise that I will do whatever I can to stop you from doing anything stupid; you don't have to go through this alone" It took awhile but finally he started to hug me back and nodded his head

"Cassie thank you"

I pulled away and look at him; no one like him should go through this much pain. There has to be something I can do

"Anytime, now come with me, the smell of Jake and the others will be a welcome distraction for you"

I kept my eye on him as he sat and started to watch the TV in my room, he really wasn't here with us and I shuddered at the thought of knowing what he was thinking about

"Hey C can you really play these"

I gave Embry an astonished look "Of course that's why I have them, can you play?"

He nodded his head and started to play "Sure can, Quil can even play the piano"

Quil joined in on the same song and after a couple of versus I realized what they were playing "Start again and I can join in"

"OK" They were playing Cyndi Lauper's Time after time, something I found strange for them to know but I shrugged that off, this was a song I loved and knew by heart, I started to sway with the music

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after--_

sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds

if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time

after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time--

if you're lost...

_You said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds—_

_If you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time_

The last sounds of the guitar and piano played out and we all clap for each other, even Edward had turned his head and hummed low enough for me to hear, and I could hear the family down stairs clapping. Sadly I could feel my cheeks heating up which was something I hated

"You guys were amazing; you really know how to play"

"Thanks, man don't you have an amazing voice" I nodded my thanks back to them

"I think we made a good choice in friends and next time Sam won't be a dick"

Edward's head snapped to me, reading the thoughts of Jacob as he went "What happened with Sam?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later" Even though you know. I gave Jake and the others looks to let them know not to mention anything to him, Edward gave me a long look before nodding and turning his head back to the TV.

"Oh C, I called Billy when you were gone, on your phone, and he should be here soon" I was a little sad to hear that, I was enjoying their company

"OK, but you have to promise to come around anytime you won't too, don't be strangers"

"Trust me we won't, I think I speak for everyone when I say we had a good time" They nodded at Embry's words, I heard a knock at the door

"Come on guys Billy's here"

We all went downstairs and I quickly ducked into the kitchen to get the containers of let over food they could eat later

"Guys here you go, left over's from tea that you can eat later, I even have one for you too Billy"

He smiled at me "Thank you Cassie and thank you for keeping you're promise"

I shook his hand "I always mean what I say. I best be seeing you guys again and soon"

"Of course C, see you next time, call us" I gave each of them a hug and watched as they left. I slowly turned to face my family, I didn't want them to be angry with me, if I got what I had to say out it would make things easier, but I sucked in these kinds of situations. I couldn't even look in their eyes; I hated to make people worry about me

"Everyone one I would just like to apologize to you all for scary you like that. I didn't mean to and I hope that I didn't up set anyone. Please don't be angry or hurt me" I wrapped my arms around myself as memories of my last beating popped into my mind

"She's so scared" I heard Jasper whisper, at that point I found my shoes to be rather interesting

"Cassie why would you think we would hurt you, we're not angry"

I shrugged my shoulders unable to answer Esme's question "I'm sorry" I turned and ran for my room, I know I was over reacting but I couldn't help it, after years of abuse it's hard to knock that kind of reaction out of someone and I felt even worse for even suggesting they would hurt me. Way to blow a good thing Cass. I sat outside on my deck looking at the sky, I heard Edward enter and I heard as he sat down

"Cassie, are you alright?"

I sighed "Yes and I'm sorry for saying that"

"No need to say sorry. We were all worried when you disappeared; we've all grown very attached to you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Why did you think we would hurt you? You don't have to explain if you're not ready"

No I wasn't ready to have my life story told to them, I didn't even know how to explain how I knew about them but Edward deserved to know something "I don't really want to talk about it yet, but when I was with my parents they made it a regular event to abuse me and when I thought of all of you being so worried, upset or even angry at me it brought all those memories back of what they use to do. I didn't mean anything but it"

I heard Edward growl and turned to look at him confused "What?" He stopped growling and looked at me

"Sorry, it's just someone as kind as you should never have to put up with that, I won't you to know this family would never hurt you like that and you're parents can't hurt you here"

I smiled at him "I know, thanks"

"So Sam ae"

I nodded "Yep, he went a little crazy at my being in La Push but Jake and them were kind enough to save me even though I didn't need it and this bandage is for show, I healed ages ago and only kept it on so the guys wouldn't notice anything"

He pinched the bridge of his nose "Sam, I could kill him for touching you"

I gave him a look he didn't see "You could but then you would be breaking the treaty"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me "So you did know about the treaty and what those boys will become"

I smiled shyly "Yes that's why I invited them, you should be friends not enemies, it will come in handy if you ever need help, plus there good guys"

"You can't make everyone friends"

"Yes but I can try" I didn't just mean that for the wolves I also meant that for him and Bella and I'm pretty sure he was smart enough to figure that out on his own. We sat in silence for a time before I heard Emmett being extremely loud out in the yard, I stood up and looked down on him, and I thought this would be a perfect time to get him back for this morning. I winked at Edward before jumping down, he must have known what I was going to do because he had a huge grin on his face and I could also hear that Alice was downstairs laughing form a vision or so I was guessing. I sprang lightly to the ground using my powers to make me so quite that not even a vampire would hear, I then used it to make me a little bit stronger and made an apple pie appear in my hand. I know it was silly but I couldn't help myself I did a little dance behind him and he didn't noticed anything. I was trying so hard not to laugh but I guess the family was watching and Emmett turned to see what they were laughing at, I moved in time to stand where he was first looking and waited for him to turn, when he did I pushed him to the ground and locked him there

"What the hell!" He yelled as I smashed the pie right in his mouth

"This dear brother is what you get for this morning" I smiled and pulled at my power "You know I think I want you to have pink hair" as I said it his hair changed from black to pink. I couldn't hold it in any longer I cracked up laughing and jumped off him and ran for the house, jumping for my deck where Edward was still sitting and laughing

"Cassie! I'll get you for this, change my hair"

"No I think it looks nice and that's what you get for being mean"

Alice's bell like laughter filled my room as her and Jasper entered "Cass that was a classic move, remind me never to piss you off"

I shrugged and laughed "Hey if you can't handle what I dish out don't start anything with me"

Jasper chuckled "Nice work Cassie very clever, I think we should team up sometime"

I smiled at that thought wouldn't that be fun

"Guys don't send her down the path of evil, she's a good person"

"Oh come on Edward, pranks never hurt anyone"

I held up my hands "Wait do I get a say in this?"

All three looked at me "No!"

"OK then" I waited as they had a little argument; I heard Emmett fly up the stairs and glared at me from my door "You are so dead!"

"Run" Edward and Alice grabbed my arms and we ran for it, we ran until Emmett gave up, which only left us with a little time to get ready for school, we had ran that far and fast that we made it to Canada and back, Emmett had cooled down some but only because of Jasper; he wasn't really going to do anything he just wanted pay back for his hair, but you have to admit Emmett with pink hair is funny.

Six days after the whole wolf incident and Emmett was still pissed about his hair, I did caved and was nice enough to change his hair back after only three days but apparently that wasn't good enough for him; it was rather funny because he did try to dye it back but it didn't work, thanks to me. Edward on the other hand was another kettle of fish he was darker and agitated towards everyone, it was like he was caving in on himself, letting the monster take over, it was hard to keep his mind off of things but so far that was working, he seemed more light and happy when we did something. He did everything he could to avoid Bella; he skipped class and would hang out with me, and I tried to convince him to go to class to get use to it but he's one stubborn vampire when he wants to be, I do think he was starting to come around until the weekend came. Trying to avoid someone that goes to the same school as you is the hardest thing in the world to do and I'm pretty sure he learnt that the hard way. It was Sunday now and Edward was driving me to Seattle, he and the family had been discussing something for me but every time I tried to listen or get the information out of them it was like a switch was turned off and they started talking about something else.

"So...Edward, you going to tell me why were going to Seattle?"

He nodded "Yep, Alice said I would have to or you would make a bigger deal out of this then is needed" He said looking at me from the corner of his eyes

I rolled my eyes and looked at him expectantly

"Well you drive right"

"Yeah" Where the hell was he going with this?

"You've had a car before too, I'm guessing"

"Yeah..."

"We'll the family and I have been talking and decided to get you a car"

My mouth fell open, something he found amusing "You don't have to do that! Besides Alice and Jasper don't have cars, why do I need one?"

He looked at me and away from the road, it was a little scary

"Because you've been such a big help to the entire family and we want to thank you. I in particular want to thank you, Cassie you've helped me out more then you could ever imagine, you seem to be able to calm me when I feel so dark, when I feel the monster, you make that go away. You're a beautiful, kind person Cassie and we all think you should have good things"

I felt a slight blush, he was too kind, the entire family is "I do these things for the family because I want too; I like you all so much" _And because I like you_, I thought. I was shocked at that admission and didn't realize how true it was until then, but I was being silly and shrugged it off

"We want to do this too Cassie"

I thought about it for a second "Alright then but if I'm getting a car we're also getting one for Jasper and Alice"

"What do you have in mind?" He said smirking at me

I thought back to the book trying to remember what cars ended up being brought though out them; I know Alice got the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo or something, Edward I was pretty sure got a Ducati motor bike which I'm sure he gave to Jasper and I know there was another one but what was it? I know that it was Bella's...I thought about it for awhile while Edward drove, driving myself crazy over not getting it, then the only car to pass us jogged my memory it was a Ferrari, but that's a little over the top for me right now, maybe the Audi, I'm sure he wanted to get her that so it should be fine.

"I have the perfect cars. We should get Alice a yellow Porsche, Jasper a Ducati motor bike and could I please have an Audi?"

He laughed "So polite about it. Sounds like a good idea, you know you're cars?"

"Yeah well I do like them"

He smiled and it was quiet after that, before long I could feel my phone buzzing in my jean pocket, I pulled it out and Jake's name flashed on the screen

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"_Hey C, are you home today?"_

I frowned "No not right now, Edward's taking me to Seattle to get me a car" out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward looking over, no doubt listening to the conversation

"_A car! Really, wow that's cool"_

"Yeah I know, hey when I get back I'll come and pick you guys up and show you, we need to talk too"

There was a pause on the other end and I could hear him talking to what sounding like Quil, Embry and Billy _"Yeah that would be cool, are we having tea there"_

"Yeah if you want too and Jake do you need a master cylinder for your Rabbit?"

"_Yeah, how did you know that?"_

"Because I'm cool"

"_Sure that's the reason"_

I sighed "Why does nobody believe me when I say that?" I glared at Edward as he chuckled "Look I'll see what I can do"

"_Sweet as, see you when you get here"_

"OK bye" I closed the phone and sighed, over the last few nights I had been thinking on whether to tell them what the Cullen's and I are now so that they don't get the wrong ideas from Sam, so that they could decide for themselves, if I got Edward's permission then it wouldn't be so bad.

"What is it you want to talk to them about? You look lost in thought"

"That's because I am, but Edward I wanted to know if it would be alright to tell Jake and them about what we are"

He frowned "What noble reason do you have for doing that" He chuckled at his own joke

"I wish to tell them so that when they become wolves they won't freak out and hate us for not telling them, I want them to make up their own mind about us, not have it made up for them by the legends and Sam. I like them, I want to help them and be there friends"

"You want to be everyone's friend, that's one thing I like about you Cassie; you're so amazingly kind and helpful. If you think it's a good idea to tell them then go ahead I trust you, just don't tell the others until they turn into wolves"

I smiled "Thanks Edward, thanks for trusting me"

He went to say something but I gasped out gripping my gut, pain shooting through me, my face started to heat up incredibly fast, I knew what this was I just could believe it was happening

"What's wrong?"

"Put your window down!" I said as I put mine down

"Why?"

"Edward just do it please, you'll find out why in a minute"

He gave me a puzzled look but put it down, he looked at me worried "Cassie what's wrong?"

I sighed "What's something that every girl gets once a month"

His face went from, worry to shock to amusement, I crossed my arms, I was not impressed. This wasn't amusing it was downright embarrassing

"Sorry. I didn't even know you still got those"

I gave him a weak glare "Yeah I do, I just forgot what day it was. Could you stop at the next shop please I need some woman things"

"Of course" He said with that same damn crooked smile, his head moved towards the window and I'm pretty sure even I could smell it, this wasn't happening, I let my head hang. A few minutes later and we were pulling into a gas stop; he jumped out of the car "I'll be right back"

I nodded; he didn't need to go but whatever. I sat there impatiently tapping my foot waiting for him. Ten minutes, he'd been gone for ten minutes, what was talking him so long? Sighing I got out of the car to go and find him. I found him right in front of the pads and tampons looking rather lost and helpless, holding onto two different packets.

"Edward what are you doing?"

He gave me a confused look "I...I don't know what ones to get. There all so different, different shape, sizes, thin, thick, night, day and don't get me started on these tampons. I didn't know what to get" He looked at the objects accusingly like they had committed some crime

I cracked up laughing and walked over to him feeling sorry for the state he was in "You could have come to get me" I looked at the packets "I'll show you so you know for next time. I get night, day, liners and tampons, plus some pills for the pain"

He nodded and gabbed them "Do you want chocolate? I heard that when woman get there periods they often crave chocolate"

I smiled "Chocolate sounds good" He paid for our things and I ran to the toilet and back to the car, the chocolate already out for me to eat "Thanks Edward and thanks for not freaking out. Now how much longer"

"Five minutes and you'll have a new car"

I squealed in excitement, this was turning out to be a good day. We arrived at the car dealer soon after that and as we pulled in I could see all the cars we would need in different areas of the lot, all shinning, new and expensive. Did he already know I would pick these cars for them? I didn't have time to ask though

A middle aged, balding man in a suit spoke to us; he seemed like a man that was only concerned with money and nothing else. Edward gave him a warm smile "Good morning, I'm Mr Danner, how can I help you?"

"We're here for three cars"

He looked at us doubtfully, like we couldn't afford it then I realized we were pretty young looking; Edward just smiled wider like what the man was thinking was amusing to him "Right then, do you have cars in mind or would you like to look around"

Edward shook his head "No, we would like a yellow Porsche, a black Ducati motor bike and a navy blue Audi coupe"

His eyes lit up like Christmas morning "May I ask who there for"

"The Porsche is for my sister, the bike is for my brother and the coupe is for Cassie here" He gestured towards me

He looked down at me so I smiled "You two make a lovely couple"

I was shocked by his assumed statement; I just heard Edward laughed quietly. I was about to correct him when I was stopped by Edward "Yes she's very special"

"Whatever" I whispered low enough for him. I rolled my eyes, smiling I looked away shaking my head

"Well young man, follow me this way and I can show you payment details"

"It's Edward and I have all the money needed. I'll take the Audi now and would like the other two brought to our house"

He looked doubtfully at us again before nodding and heading off

"Wait here Cassie I'll be right back"

I nodded and started to look around. This was the first I had been to Seattle seeing as I didn't even come from this country, but so far it wasn't that different to any other place, different to Forks but that's about it. Buildings, roads, cars and people packed the place it was overcast today so many people had umbrellas out, you know just in case. I saw a group of friends walking across the street; they reminded me of my friends back home. I sighed, I was missing them a lot, we had good times together. I jumped when Edward tapped me on the shoulder, I had been so in thought that I lost track of everything else. His smiled lit his face as he dangled some keys in front of me

"It's over there" I smiled took the keys and ran to the car, inspecting it inside and out, when I was done I let out a happy squeal turned around and jumped right into Edward's arm to give him a hug, startling him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. I jumped down after realizing what I did, my cheeks flaming red, I looked down and cleared my throat

"Thank you...You know for the car and things" I looked up and could see he was shocked too. Smooth move Cass

"No problem, hope you're this enthusiastic with the others" He said pulling himself together and gave me his crooked smile

"Don't worry about that" I'll have to be now. I mentally kicked myself; thank god he can't read my thoughts

"Lunch now or later"

"Now please"

After lunch we manage to find a car shop that contained the master cylinder that I was looking for. The plain I had was to give it to Jake after I dropped the bomb, then when the bikes Bella gets comes about I was going to get them for Quil and Embry; _if_ we were still friends. After that we set off for home, Edward in his car and me in mine. I was so excited I couldn't stop playing with all the different buttons the car held, I was a new kid playing with her toy. I had the radio up loud, the windows down and I was singing loud and proud. Edward wasn't that far ahead of me so when he spoke I could hear him perfectly

"Having fun Cassie"

"Yes!" I said with a huge grin on my face, he chuckled loudly and I could see him shaking his head so I poked my tongue out. I was getting good at using my power now so that it didn't involve me having to want it, now all I had to do was pull at my power and what I was thinking of would happen, it's rather handy if you think about it. I sent out a radar to check and make sure no cops or people were around, it all checked out. I pushed down on the gas and pulled into the other lane; I was at 130km as I past Edward

"Slow poke"

"Cassie be careful"

"Oh come one Ed lighten up and be crazy like every teenager is"

He didn't respond instead he picked up speed, I whooped out loud. I was having fun and winning

"Well Edward I'm glad to say I win!"

We were coming up to a corner now; I pushed down on my brake and pulled back in behind Edward still smiling widely. A little while after that and we were coming up to our drive

"Good luck with the wolves Cassie"

"Thanks, I'll let you know if their coming for tea after what I tell them"

"OK" I flew past Edward and towards La Push, butterflies were building in the pit of my stomach, I'm totally screwed if they end up being scared of me or think I'm crazy. I don't want to lose my only friends that weren't my family. Ok so I was friends with Bella, Angela and them but that's different. At the speeds I reached I was in La Push in less than ten minutes, not safe for any humans but I felt comfortable going fast.

I walked up to the faded red house and knocked. Billy answered the door "Hey Billy, is Jake and the others home"

"Hi Cassie, no they just went down to the beach. You can come in and wait if you want"

"No I'll just go down and find them" I said as I shook my head and turned away "See you soon Billy" Maybe...

I walked my way down to the beach and they were where Billy said they were. Jake and Quil were sitting on a white large tree trunk and Embry was throwing rocks into the water, I could hear the three of them joking around and generally having a good time, they looked up at me as I walked down the beginning of the log and sat myself down on it facing the three

"Hey guys, Billy said I would find you here"

"Yeah sorry, we got bored at home. How was car shopping?"

"It was cool, I got an Audi coupe, its back at Billy's" I said as I pointed back to the house. Embry ran up then

"Cool, let's go and see it then" He said as he pushed some of his hair out of his face

I nodded "In a minute I just need to talk to you guys about something"

"OK go on then" The three of them were staring at me now, waiting for me to continue, the butterflies in my stomach were not helping at all

"Well I need you to keep an open mind about what I tell you and please don't hate me, you're cool guys and I don't want to lose your friendship over this"

Quil smiled "Don't worry we're not going anywhere"

I'm not sure about that "OK a lot I can't tell you but my story and my family I can talk about. You know the story of the cold ones about my family"

They all nodded "Well guys there true" nothing, they said nothing "The stories are a little different told from your tribe's point of view. My family is not evil, we do not hurt humans, we only hunt animals"

Jake put up his hands "Wait, wait, wait you're serious? You're really saying you and you're family are vampires"

"Yes and before you think I'm crazy I can prove it. We're faster and stronger then humans and live forever, but I'm only half vampire so I can still eat and all that, the Cullen's can't. We even have special powers. I'm telling you this because in time you'll join Sam and the things he will tell you may make you hate me and the Cullen's and I wanted you to be able to make the choice for yourself before you change, I don't want to be enemies I want to be friends. Later on you will get all the answers you need. If you don't want to be friends tell me now"

It took a minute, no one said anything, then Quil spoke, he was the last one I was expecting to say something first "Prove it C"

"OK" I got up and picked up the log we had be sitting on, the three of them shouted in shock. I put it back down and ran behind each of them, shocking them each time I reappeared somewhere else

"We also have super good hearing but because I'm only half vampire I'm not as strong or fast as my family"

Silence again for longer this time. I stood there and waited. I knew they could turn on me right now and tell me to go away but if that happened I would still prefer they knew

"So you don't hurt people?"

"Nope and you can tell by their eyes. We have golden eyes from the animal blood, the nomads or bad guys have red eyes from human blood"

"Oh...and well you haven't hurt us"

I shook my head at Jake's question "No as you know we have a treaty with you, that and they really wouldn't want to bite you cause of your genes"

They looked confused at that "Our genes? What does that mean?"

"That I can't tell you"

Embry piped up then "I don't know about you guys but I still like C and well, she hasn't killed us so I'm still your friend"

"Us too"

I smiled warmly at them "Are you sure"

As an answer they pulled me into a group hug "Is that why everyone is cold to touch besides you?" Embry asked as we walked back to Jake's

"Yeah and they have no heart beat"

"But you do?"

"Correct again Embry"

Quil tapped my shoulder "So what powers do you have?"

I grinned "Edward can read minds so beware of that and he is faster then most vampires" I laughed at their faces "Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Emmett is extremely strong for our kind, Esme is loving, Carlisle caring and Rose is kind of, _a lot,_ up herself and extremely beautiful"

"Wow...What about you?"

"Anything I want to have I can make happen or appear"

It was silent as we reached the house before Jake spoke up "Does my dad know?"

"Yes he does and so do a few others"

"What! How come he knows and didn't tell me?"

"Because you're not ready, none of you should know for sometime"

"Whys that?"

"Can't tell you and don't bug Billy about it, you'll find out soon enough" I said as I entered the house, the three sighed in frustration

"Hey kids"

"Billy I should let you know I told the boys about us being vampires" He was shocked for a second then nodded

"Yeah dad, why didn't you tell us?"

"Jake what did I say" I growled at him, he mumbled a sorry and I quickly shot out to the car and back scary them a little with my speed

"Sorry. Jake, here I got this for you"

I gave him the master cylinder and if he could I swear his smile would have covered the world

"No way! C thank you, it was the last part I needed" He brought me into a tight bear hug

"Anytime, now don't you two get sad, I have something for you but you just have to wait a few month's"

We stayed and talked with Billy for awhile, they all had their questions that I was happy to answer and they were just as excited about my car as I had been. I text Edward to let him know that everything had gone OK and that they were coming for dinner. A long the drive I saw Edward pass us and knew he had been keeping an eye on me. Over protective much, I think so. The guys didn't have a problem with my speed but even 130km was a little fast for them right now, so I kept at a good speed, before we reached my house I remembered what Edward had said

"Guy's Edward knows I told you but the others don't, so please act like you don't know anything until you join Sam"

"Ok but why on earth would we join Sam?" Jake asked as the other two nodded at his question

"You'll see"

After that they stayed for tea and got to see the car and bike arrive for Alice and Jasper, as I suspected Alice already knew I had gotten them but Jasper was surprised. I loved their reactions and as soon as the track that had carried them over left both Alice and Jasper left to test their new toys. Like I told Edward I showed the family the same enthusiastic spirits I had shown him, earning laughs from everyone. The boys were speechless at the cars but managed to keep their mouths closed on the vampire subject, it was funny watching them trying to catch out my family doing anything vampy and even Edward was laughing at their thoughts, and he'd told me as well that he informed Alice of my decision. After I dropped the boys off I thought it was about time that I have another read of the books that brought me to this very place, I read them in minutes and soon released that a big important moment in the book had been skipped, the crash Edward saves Bella from. It was suppose to happen last Monday but it could still happen, it's not too late for it, if it snowed in the morning then it was differently going to happen and if it didn't snow then I may be totally screwed. What if it did happen, I don't think Edward is in a saving mood when it comes to Bella, I wouldn't be surprised if he was relieved if it happened, but if her blood was spilled it would send him into a frenzy, something I would have to stop. That was it then, Bella wasn't going to get by Taylors truck but by all means something from these books was going to happen correctly and so god help me if it doesn't, I'll stand in front of that car just to make sure something goes right even if it's meant to be Bella. I feel asleep with the book on my chest and my thoughts fading away.

**Press the button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: You came back Cassie, ready to admit anything yet?  
Cass: Nope, nothing to admit, why?  
Me: You are driving me insane, you know that? Three words that's all it takes  
Cass: It's a lie girl, YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!  
Me: Girl? You will pay for this. GOOD DAY SIR.**

**No one can be trusted these days. No I don't own twilight, but I can dream. Enjoy the chapter, things are about to pick up after this. Sorry for any mistakes and things like that.**

**Chapter Seven: Changing the Future.**

"Cass come on, wake up!"

"No go away" I mumbled, swiping at the offending pixie. There was a loud thud as I rolled over

"What's this book?"

Crap! My eyes shot open and I jumped off the bed taking the book off her

"What's wrong?" Alice was looking at me like I was crazy

I put the book away and blinked at her "Nothing's wrong I just didn't want to lose my place" I said scratching my head

She looked at me frowning "Right then, well come on we're going to be late if you don't get changed now"

I headed for the closet nodding then stopped "Wait we?"

She smiled and walked out the door "Yep you're giving Jasper and I a ride today"

"Right" I got changed and walked down to get something to eat

"Morning Esme"

She smiled up at me "Morning sweetheart. I've got bacon and toast for you and there's a drink on the table"

I gave her a hug "Thanks" as I went to get my drink it suddenly disappeared and Emmett's laughter followed "Emmett! You don't even drink" I chased him down outside and tackled him to the ground, locking both of his hands behind his back and holding his legs

"Say it"

"No" He mumbled into the ground struggling to get free, using my powers I tightened my hold on him

"Say it!"

"Fine, you rock and I don't, you're awesomeness is far beyond mine"

I laughed down at him and got up "That's right"

He jumped up "Same time tomorrow then"

"Always" I walked away shaking my head. Every morning now he does something like this, of course I don't win every time but it's great when I do. I wonder what his motivation is behind always doing this it just doesn't make since. I stopped then and looked around; the ground was covered in snow, so today may be the day of the accident then, I signed out loud and kept walking. I couldn't help but think the snow was so pretty, I've never been anywhere near the snow before and I couldn't even feel the temperature difference. I really just wanted to play in it, maybe later

I heard Emmett leave with Rose and Edward as I got my food, I didn't have time to enjoy it though because Emmett's little distraction meant that if I didn't hurry we would be late and I didn't want to be the slow one in the family when it comes down to it. Weirdly enough Jasper and Alice were already in the car waiting for me. I jumped in and started to drive; I looked over at Alice and saw her frowning again

"What's wrong Alice?"

Jasper shifted forwards to try and look at her; she shook her head "Damn wolves" She muttered

Jasper laughed "What have they done now?"

"Well they must be seeing Cassie today because she disappeared"

I smiled "The hazard of having soon to be wolves as friends"

"You got that damn right" A light flicked on and she smiled evilly and squealed "Yay my delivery is arriving now" She clapped her hands

"What delivery?"

"Oh you'll see after school"

'_Right'_ I mouthed to her and shared a look with Jasper; she really could be strange at times when she wanted to be. I pulled into school and parked the car next to Edward's and got out. Everyone was staring at the car, it's like there've never heard or seen of new cars before in their lives, which is rather sad

"Is a new car really that big of a deal?"

Edward shrugged "To these humans it is"

I rolled my eyes "Thank god I didn't get something that was really out there"

He chuckled as the six of us walked into the school; Emmett looked over at me with a shocked expression "What?" I asked thinking there was something on my face

"You trader"

I stopped at my locker and looked at him "What are you talking about now Emmett" I opened up my locker to get my books out. He didn't say anything else but marched away with Rose giving me an apologetic look

"What was that about?" I said to Edward who was at his locker

"Your shirt Cassie, it's got a wolf on it"

I laughed "That's why he said that" I'd forgotten it even had a wolf on it

"Yep and he has pay back for you at lunch"

My head snapped to him "What! What is it?"

He gave me his crocked smile and shook his head "Um I've got to go, see you in chemistry"

"No wait" Too late he was already gone, what an unhelpful mind reader he was. I glared in the direction he left in before turning and heading off to my English class, my throat itched a bit from all the humans everywhere, it wasn't uncomfortable it just felt like I needed to drink, which is basically what I needed to do, I hadn't been hunting in a while now, basically because I wasn't in a hurry to kill an animal and then bring it back to life, it's hard, but I still had some yellow in my eyes so I was alright, for now. Argh such morbid thoughts, I shook it off and sat next to Bella. Mr. Berty our oh so great middle aged English teacher was kind enough to start the lesson by informing us that was had been paired up and were to do a very lengthy assignments on Wuthering Heights with a report to go with it, there was a collective sigh from the entire class at this announcement and I tried hard not to laugh at their reluctance. Mr. Berty started to read out our pairs and fate was funny enough to place me with Bella, just what I needed. After that he let us discuss and prepare what we would be doing. I turned to smile at Bella and I was surprised to see she was already facing me

"This should be fun" She said to me as the class broke out into conversations and not all of them revolving around our work, the loudness of it hurt my ears and the closed room intensified the smell of each of them. I mound internally at my predicament that was only now starting to course problems for me around people. Bella was still looking at my now pained face which I quickly cleared and smiled again

"Yeah it should, we don't hung out that much"

"No we don't do we" It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again "So…Um how was your weekend?"

I tried not to laugh at the grimace on her face about asking me what my weekend was like, even if I admit it was a lame question "It was good, Edward took me to Seattle yesterday and brought me a car"

She rose her eyebrows "A car, really that's so cool"

I frowned slightly at her, since when was she ever excited about cars? She was up to something "Yeah it is, I drove to school today and so did Edward"

Her face changed at his name and I knew then that whatever she was up to had to do with him. She bit on her lip as I watched the emotions play across her face while she tried to decide what to say. I looked around to give her some time

"Cassie…"

My attention snapped back to her "Yeah"

She looked down at her fidgeting hands "Why does Edward hate me?"

I grimaced at her words and curse whatever fate thought this was funny, how curl to but someone like me in this situation. It's not like I could tell her the truth, that wouldn't be doing anyone any favors. Lie, that's all I really had

"He doesn't hate you" She looked up at me blushing as I carried on "It's just Edward is very weird, trust me on that one and he doesn't do very well around girls. He talks about you a lot, he just doesn't know what to do around you and sometimes he comes off like a jerk when all he is, is nervous and doesn't want to do the wrong thing" and doesn't want to kill you, wonder how that would go down with her if I really did say that

She bit her lip again "Really? I'd hate to think I've done something wrong and didn't know it"

I smiled and tired to use my eyes on her, just a little "Don't worry about it, he's a boy that doesn't know what to do around new people"

She smiled herself "Ok and thinks for you know, not getting weird about me asking about your brother"

I laughed lightly "It's Ok, what are friends for? But I think that maybe we should get started on this" I pointed to our work.

In response she picked up her pen and nodded. I looked up at the teacher and blanked out for a bit, thinking about what the hell I was going to do with the whole truck thing, I had to form some plan to get Bella away from her track today and inspiration struck "I just got to talk to the teacher, I'll be right back"

"OK" She said as I made my way over to the front. Mr. Berty looked up at me as I stood in front of him

"Cassie, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head "No Sir" I unleashed the fill force of my compulsion and his eyes instantly clouded over "I just wanted you to forget to give Bella and I our assignment papers so she has to come back after school for it, OK"

"Yes, of course"

I smiled at him and blinked releasing my hold on him. His eyes returned to normal and he looked at me confused "Are you alright Cassie"

"Yes Sir, I just figured out the answer to my own question" With a nod I turned and left him to mutter to himself about us Cullen's being so strange, which you have to admit is kind of funny

Bella looked at me as I sat down "What was that about?"

I used my hypnotizing skills again, this time on her, her eyes clouded over just like the teachers had, it looks like my mind power was the exception to her blocking, thank god "Nothing really. And I need you to forget to grab our assignment paper until I tell you to get it, even when other people mention it"

She nodded her head and I smiled releasing my hold yet again "So what have you got so far?"

She blinked at me with wide eyes for a few seconds before she understood what I had said "Oh I got this…" And the rest of the lesson was devoted to our assignment. I did feel bad about tricking people like I just had, but I did have good reasons to do it and I wasn't about to take them back, not if it worked, this story was going to get on track and if it doesn't, well at least no one can say I didn't try.

Art went by in a blur, with Alice yapping in my ear about some clothes she had and the dresses she was making. I was making my way to chemistry wondering where Alice had got to when I bumped into Bella

"Cassie I forgot to give you my address so that you can come over to work on the assignment sometime" she handed me a piece of paper with her info on it

I smiled "Thanks, I'll give you mine later"

"Sure thing" We were standing outside my chemistry class now and Edward walked up to us then. I tensed a bit before he spoke

"Hi Cassie" He smiled down at me before slowly turning his attention to Bella "Hi Bella, how was your weekend"

She stared in shock and clearly was having trouble even trying to remember her name let alone answer the question; I gave her a quick push that jolted her into awareness, blinking away her clouded look she finally replayed, and about time too, thought she'd never get there

"Oh it was good, didn't do anything great though, what about you"

He's eyes darted to me and I quickly nodded my head hoping he wouldn't run off "It was normal, spent time with my family and took Cassie to buy a car"

She said something else but I was distracted by Alice who popped up out of nowhere "Come on guys the bells going to ring" and it did ring as she said that "Oh hi Bella, bye Bella" She said as she spun around and walked into class. I shook my head and looked at Bella

"I guess I'll call you or something"

"Yeah that's cool, I'll see you later"

She walked off and I turned to a relieved Edward "See it wasn't that hard, she's not that bad" he let out his breath "You weren't breathing were you"

"No I wasn't, but besides that she's fine"

I rolled my eyes and walked into class "Well I guess that's something at least"

Lunch rolled around and I was walking through the snow with Alice and Edward when splat! I got hit right in the face with snow, Alice and Edward started laughing as I glared Emmett down

"What was that for?" I shouted

"Because you're for the wolves"

I frowned and threw a snow ball back getting him when he had turned away "It's just a shirt man, and what are you two laughing at?" I said as I pelted both the evil pixie and unhelpful mind reader before running to the cafeteria in search of safety. The rain would start soon, not long now.

Once again I found myself outside under the shelter waiting for Edward to show up, skipping class had become his thing even though I hounded him about it, I heard his footsteps before he got to me "Right on time wager"

He laughed and sat down "Come on give me some credit I did talk to her didn't I"

I tapped my chin "True but that only counts for today and I swear to god I'm going to get you to go to biology"

"You're a hard creature to please you know"

"And you're as stubborn as anything. Come on let's go to the library, that's a more common place to be then in the cold and rain.

I was walking through the parking lot towards my car when I saw Bella walking to her truck "Guys I just got to see if Bella has our English assignment, here wait in the car I won't be long" Alice caught my keys as I ran over to Bella

"Bella, wait" She turned around and smile when she realized it was me, she was only about half way to her car "I was wondering if you had the papers for our English assignment?"

She stopped and frowned "No I don't, I'll go get it. Can you wait by my track for me?"

I smiled that was exactly what I wanted her to say "Sure, the reddish one right" She nodded and rushed off. I headed towards her truck. It was a sturdy looking thing I had to say, old too, I laughed when I saw the snow chains on the wheels, right out of the book. I looked around the busy car park and saw no blue car or Taylor veering towards me. I sighed not even this was going to happen, the book was so off course, maybe I should just accept the fact that nothing was going to be the same anymore. I saw Edward waiting by his car talking to Alice so I waved and turned back to stare at the car. I wonder what's going on back in my world, did my parents miss me? Did my friends miss me? Had people moved on yet? Were they blaming my parents for my disappearance or was it like I never existed? So many questions and yet no answers, don't you hate it when that happens. I sighed in frustration and lent my head on the truck. I was so zoned out and lost in my own thoughts that I never noticed the screams of people, or the sound of breaks disparately trying to grip onto wheels, or the sound of horns. I did notice however when I was being moved and the air rushed out of my lungs from the powerful push I felt, I heard when glass broke and metal crunched against each other, I heard the calls of people as they ran to the car. I looked down and noticed I was up in the air; I looked up to see Edward frowning down at me

"You really should pay more attention you know"

I stared in shock at him making him laugh "I know, sorry I was just thinking" I said blinking away my confusion

He nodded "I figured that part out"

I poked my tongue out of him "You can put me down now" I said as Mike ran over to us making Edward tense up

"Cassie are you alright? How did you do that?"

I blinked, oh crap that's why Edward was tense "Pardon?"

"I saw you by the truck, and then you were over here"

Edward went to move but I stopped him with one hand "I can deal with this" He nodded his head and I turned back to a very confused Mike

Without thinking I let my compulsion take over and Mike's eyes immediately clouded over and his limbs went slack and everything went quite "Mike I was never by the truck I was always standing over here waiting for Bella while talking to Edward. I never was where you thought I was and I want you to forget that and believe what I just said. Forget you saw me there understand, I was here"

He nodded his head "Yes I understand"

"Good and can you tell Bella I had to leave and I will see her tomorrow"

"Of course"

Edward began to pull me away then towards the car "Jesus that was close, lucky you where here"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to do that"

He looked at me "Don't think like that"

"Ok, Ok sorry"

"How did you do that?"

I frowned "You already know how I do that"

He stopped us by the cars and I knew the family had already heard what we were talking about "Not that Cassie, you had the whole school under your control just by using Mike, didn't you see everyone go stiff"

"No"

Jasper stepped forward and everything went calm "Come on let's just go home, we don't need to worry about this right now and Cassie I think I should drive" I nodded at him hardly aware of what was going on. The whole school, I had done that to the whole school with just one person. How is that even possible? This could really be a dangerous gift and I didn't even ask for it, stupid eyes, well not at this point though.

I was sitting in my room trying to zone out and do my homework when I heard a knock on my door; I opened it to find Alice gleaming up at me, with seven or so flat boxes piled up in one hand and a whole lot of material in the other hand

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as she walked in and started to set everything up

She smiled cheerfully at me "Don't you remember in Art today I ask you if you could help me by being my dress model and you said yes"

I blinked at her "Did I?" I frowned trying to remember when I heard Edward chuckling at my door; I glared over at him to make him shut up, which he did

"Cassie it's true, you did. Anyway the rest of us are going out hunting, we'll be pack later"

I turned around to face him with pleading eyes "Please take me with you"

Alice popped up in front of me then frowning "Oh no you don't, you said you would help" She unleashed her puppy dog eyes on me

With a sigh I nodded my head "Alright"

She jumped up and down and shooed a very amused Edward out of the room. Seconds later I heard everyone leave, Alice pushed a beautiful blue dress at me which was only half done "Put this on"

I went to the bathroom to put it on and came out again to stand in the middle of the room so Alice could start fitting it "Alice what is this for"

She huffed at me "It's your dress for the summer dance silly; by the way who are you taking"

"Um no one, I didn't know I had too. Isn't this a little short?"

She laughed "No you have great legs, so it's just right and it is a summer theme. Now you have to take someone with you"

"Fine, I'll find someone then"

She smiled "Good" She stopped working and stood up to look right up at me "I may not have been able to see much of your future today but I know for a fact that you went to Bella's car on purpose. Did you know that was going to happen today?"

I looked at her shocked a little, but really what was I expecting when she could see the future, and I needed to tell someone, I hated secrets "Yes and no, I didn't know if what happened was going to happen today or not. It was meant to happen last week but it didn't"

She frowned slightly and her eyes trailed to my book shelf "Does this have something with those books?"

Damn she was perceptive "Ok this is going to should crazy but those books there are how I know everything about you guys, they're like your future but the problem is I was never in your future so I was never in the books and now that I'm here I've screwed everything over. Everything that was meant to happen so far hasn't happened or if it has it's been wrong"

"So the crash was meant to happen and you knew about it because of the book"

"Kind of, it was meant to happen last week and Edward was meant to save Bella from being hit by the car, instead of it just destroying the truck like it did. I put myself in the way because I knew Edward wouldn't save Bella and I didn't want him going all animal in front of everyone"

"Cleaver thinking, but why would Edward save her in the first place"

"He's meant to be in love with her instead of just hating her. Her scent is meant to appeal to him not repulse him"

"The future can change you know"

"Not if I can help it, she's Edward's love, the best love he will ever know, read the book it's twilight"

She nodded and handed me I white dress and shoes "I will while you change out of that, it's finished, put these on"

I walked away and put the dress on, it was a strapless above the knee white dress, and I don't wear dresses like at all, nor do I wear high heels, but I was going to wear it if Alice wasn't going to freak out. I walked out and sat on the bed, she frowned up at me

"Cass it's half empty and you are in it"

"What do you mean" I frowned as she handed me the book, she was right, more then half the book was gone when I knew for a fact it had all been there last night, it was like someone erased it. Everything was there up until chapter three, I quickly read it and my heart sunk. Alice was right I was in it and Bella wasn't "How can it change Alice? I was reading it last night and everything was there and _normal_"

"How important was the crash in the book?"

"Very important, it was then Bella realized there was something different about you and eventually lead to the two of them falling in love"

She nodded "That is important maybe because you changed what happens at such an important moment it cause the whole future to shift and change"

"No, that's impossible are the other books different?"

She gabbed New moon and Eclipse and read them "There full and still about Bella and Edward. Did he really leave her? And a new born army was after her? My god she's like a walking nightmare"

"Well that's not what you're meant to think. Why haven't they changed?"

She shrugged "Maybe because we're not up to these events yet"

I put my head in my hands "How can I get things back on track Alice?"

"You don't"

My mouth fell open "What?"

"Look I know better then anyone that the future can change and when it changes the new path is often the better part. You're here now and have changed the future that could have been but listen to me, it seems these books are writing about your life now; it's your story now and you have to accept that, nothing is how it is in the book. The future has changed and for the better, Bella would be no good in this life. Is there another book after eclipse?"

"Um I don't know" I didn't really want her to read that one, it's pretty personal. Could she be right? Is this story to far of track to get back on course? Maybe it is, maybe I should just let things be, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice

"That dress looks amazing on you"

I scrunched up my face "Thanks but Alice I don't wear dresses or heels"

"I know that, that's why I got you seven dresses and shoes. Now you have to wear them because you look good"

I rolled my eyes

"Cass can I ask you something"

I looked over at her "Sure"

"Where did you get these books?"

"Oh I found them in a chest in my house where I use to live"

She went to say something as my phone rang "Hello"

"_Cassie is that you?"_

I frowned "Yes, who is this?"

"_It's Billy"_

I smiled "Hey Billy is everything OK?"

"_It is I just need you to come down to the house. The elder's and I would like to speak with you if that's Ok"_

My eyes widened and Alice looked over at me "Am I in trouble?"

"_No of course not, we just want to talk"_

"Um sure I'll run over and be there in five"

"_Thank you Cassie, see you soon"_

I looked up at Alice slightly frightened "Alice…"

She took my hand and we left the house running "Don't worry Cassie I'll wait at the border line, the boys like you so nothing's going to happen"

"I know that, it's just Sam, I don't think he likes me"

She stopped suddenly and jumped into a tree "I can't go any further, I'll wait here"

I nodded "God damn Alice couldn't I have changed or something first"

She laughed "No you look cute"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks, oh and umm about before can you not tell anyone please, not until I'm ready"

"Sure, now go"

I did as she said and left, looking down I was surprised that my dress or shoes weren't brown from the dirt, didn't realize I was running that lightly. The smell of wolf hit me in the face and it took a second to get use too, there was more then one, their changing faster than I thought they would, won't be long until the rest join. Just like that I was stepping out onto the street Jacob lived on, I started walking then. I was nearly to the house when Sam and two other boys, Jared and Paul I presume stood in front of me. God ok they were hot and it's unfair to have that much muscle and not wear a shirt, even I can drool over a wolf sometimes, but probably not right now. Sam once again didn't look happy, I wasn't going to let him get to me so I did the last thing he expected I smiled and apologized

"Sam I'm sorry for what I said last time I was here, I had no right to say something like that when I know it's hard for new wolves to control themselves. Hi Jared, Paul"

The three of them just blinked at me with the same blank look, Jared was the first one to smile "I don't know what you were on about but she doesn't seem that bad Sam"

"Totally and she's cute, so would tap that"

I stared open mouthed at Paul; did he really just say that? Sam snapped out of it then "Guys seriously. Look Billy's told me what he thinks of you and so I'm sorry too for hurting you, it's just I don't know what you are or how to handle you and when you knew of Emily it just sent me over broad"

I shrugged "Fair enough" I held out my hand "Peace?"

He looked at my hand before he took it "Peace" I grinned up at him before seeing both Jared and Paul winked at me

"Keep dreaming boys that's all you'll get" I laughed as I walked into Billy's and went straight in knowing they were already waiting for me. Billy was waiting by the couch next to a very old, aged man who I assumed was Quil sr. and Harry Clearwater. I felt a lump in my throat knowing that he was going to die, maybe I could stop that, after all I've screwed over so much already.

I smiled "Hi Billy, I'm guessing Jake isn't here" Sam and the others filed in after me

"No he's at Embry's, please sit"

I did as he asked and waited, I had a feeling I knew what it was about already. He cleared his throat "This is Quil Sr. and Harry"

I nodded already knowing that's who they were. Quil sr. didn't seem nervous of me it was more like curious, Harry was more calculated and Billy was just relaxed "Hi there" I extended my hand to both of them, which they took.

"So Billy, I guess you have some questions for me"

The three of them nodded "We do. First of all what are you?"

Human, a very strange human, I smiled "Half human, half vampire. I breath, have blood in my veins, a heartbeat, and can sleep, but then I also have the thirst, can drink blood, strong, fast, good hearing and site, not as good as my family but that's expected, oh and I'm not cold"

Quil Sr. looked excited if anything, and when he spoke it wasn't the muffled voice of an old man that came out but a voice of a man that has seen many things and is still somewhat clued up "How can that be? I've never heard of that before"

So far it's probably my power, but I'm thinking I should stick to the same story the Cullen's know "When I find out I'll tell you, all I remember is my parents being killed by someone, then he came over to me, I think some venom got into a cut when the person left and it was only enough to half change me" Did that even make sense? Too late now I guess

"Remarkable, is what Jake said true, do you have a power"

I nodded "Yep two. Compulsion and anything I want I can make happen or appear, it's weird"

"Did you know about us before you came here?"

I looked over at Harry "Yes, I also know who is going to join the pack"

Billy looked at me "Is Jake…"

I sighed "Yep, he'll make a good Alpha after a few things happen, but it will work out. Embry and Quil will change along with a few others"

"Who?"

"Come on now, I have to leave some surprise pack members. I can tell you that it will be the biggest part you have ever had"

Sam spoke up then "Why did you tell them what you were?"

"You all have your own legends and thought about vampires, like the third wife and all that, and your well within your right to tell them, but it does paint a bad picture of the Cullen's, we are not like the vampires in your stories and I wanted them to know our side before the change so they had all the information, I also told them because I knew they would change and I didn't want them to think I lied to them or something because I never told them the truth"

"So you're not out for something"

"No unless you count friendship. I know you guys have never gotten along but I want that to change, you could learn so much from each other"

It was silent for a few moments and I could hear Jacob with Quil and Embry down the road "Jake is coming, is there anything else? If not we should save it until the three change"

Billy nodded his head "Agreed, and by the way Cassie thank you from getting Jake a master cylinder"

I shrugged "No biggie, if you ever need anything just ask, hopefully we can be friends"

Paul and Jared smiled "Sure" Sam just nodded, it was a start at least he didn't hate me.

"Oh and before I forget, Harry I think it might be a good idea if you got a cheek up, mainly on your heart and if Charlie asks for help in the forest don't do it"

He looked at me confused "Why"

I breathed out "Because if you don't do what I said you'll die" He nodded shocked and I left them to talk about what ever and walked over to Jake

"Hey guys"

"C what were you doing here?"

"Having a meeting with Billy"

He frowned "I knew there was a reason he wanted me out of the house"

I laughed "What are you three up too?"

"Just going to work on Jake's car, doing the last touches now" Embry piped up

I nodded "Cool. Oh guys in a couple of weeks there's a summer dance at my school, you three want to come? There'll be girls you can meet"

Quil smiled widely "We'll be there"

I laughed again as Jake and Embry rolled their eyes, before I turned to leave I remembered there was something I wanted to tell them yesterday but forgot to "Umm guys if you ever need anything at all, no matter what time of the day or night you can call my house, someone will answer"

"Won't that get annoying when you're sleeping"

I gave them a cheeky smile "Actually I'm the only one in the house that can sleep, the rest don't sleep at all"

"Jesus that's weird"

"You're telling me, but yeah you need anything, a place to stay, eat or when you start changing and need help, just come"

They frowned "You're not going to tell us what that means are you"

"Nope, but I should go now"

Jake looked around "Do you need a ride? You didn't bring a car"

I smiled and scratched my head trying not to laugh "I ran here, but thanks. Talk to you later" I called over my shoulder as I ran off, leaving them speechless. I soon caught up to Alice and explained everything to her, it seems that while I was gone she had made a call and everyone was back at the house, and soon I was explaining everything to them. Alice kept her word and never said anything about the books to anyone and I hoped she would keep it that way until I was ready. I was in my room again putting away the dresses and shoes Alice had got me, honestly some of them were very out there and showed a lot of skin, she was out of her mind. I turned to see Edward standing in the door; I felt his eyes rake over me before I spoke

"Hey Edward, what's up?'

He shook his head "Nothing, just seeing if you were ok after today"

I nodded as I put the last dress away "Yeah I'm good, could have been worse though. Thanks for saving me" I yarned

"Anytime, Goodnight Cassie"

"Night Ed"

Things went smoothly after that, I started to accept the fact that maybe the future has changed to accommodate my being here, but I couldn't help feel bad about changing so much. I spent a lot of time going between Bella's house and La Push trying to keep everyone happy, I don't think Edward appreciated me coming home smelling like Bella but oh well he had to get use to the smell somehow but not even that helped, I was slowly giving up on the idea as the days went by. Stupidly enough I think I even started getting feelings for Edward which was the worst thing in the world because Alice, Rose and Esme had picked up on it and wouldn't leave me alone about it, it was embarrassing. Thank god they didn't think about it around Edward, well at least that's what they told me. After the crash Bella's truck was well...needing a good fix so I offered her rides to school to save her from using Charlie's car, which she thanked me repeatedly for. A mouth passed and I thought that everything was sorting itself out now, but I was wrong, very wrong. Little did I know the most devastating event was about to take place soon and there was nothing I could do to change it, _yet._

**Next Chapter Embry turns wolf and then a week later Jake joins the fun and everything is about to change after that. Is it for the best or is Cassie going to have to give everything up to save someone from a horrible future of darkness. Da da daa lol**

**Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any mistakes I couldn't be bothered reading it, I'll do it later that and my vision is starting to blur. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter eight: Losing the story**

"Cassie what are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to see Edward standing back at the house's back sliding door "Well Eddie boy if you must know I'm lying on the damp grass looking at the stars which is a rare event in this place"

Even from this far and in this light I could see him smirk at me, it was usually the two of us at night, the others were well a little busy, if you know what I mean. I shivered at that thought "And what are you doing Edward?" Changing thoughts was a big huge nod in my head

"Nothing just getting fresh air"

"Right, since when do you need air" I laughed "Never mind, do what you want" I said looking up again as a shooting star flew past. Forks sky was breath taking when you got the chance to see it that is, no city lights to block out there light and no factories clouding it with toxic smoke. I let my eyes trail the sky and slowly they found their way over to Edward who was lounging in a sunning chair, don't even ask me why they have a sunny chair, for one there is no sun most the time and for another reason they don't tan. Strange vampires, I couldn't help but appreciate the way his shirt clung to his body defining the muscles he had. Groaning I shook my head and looked away, I can't believe I just thought that about him. Just then I heard the rhythm of paws hitting the forest ground and the panting of a very large animal, sitting up slowly I heard claws digging into the ground and a very large wolf standing in front of me

"Cassie get back" Edward said as he came over to me

I shook my head and held my hand up "No it's ok"

Sitting there I looked up at the large wolf, I had the biggest urge to pat him, he looked so cute, but his eyes showed me how scared he was "Let me see, grey fur black spots, Embry is that you?"

Excitement glowed in his eyes as his big head nodded up and down, pulling my knees up I placed my elbows on them and looked up at him confused as to why he was here "Is something wrong Embry?"

"No he's confused on what's going on with him; he remembered your offer about help and thinks you know what's going on"

I frowned at Edward then stood up "Ok then, Embry are there any voices in your head? Telling you what's going on and everything"

He shook his head "Really? Edward can you find pants for him please; if this is going to get anywhere he needs to phase"

"Sure be back in a sec"

"How are we going to do this" I said to Embry, who honestly looked lost, reaching out I placed my hands on his snout making him jump from my fast movement "Oh come on, don't be a chicken. I have no idea if this is going to work but I'm going to give you all the information I know in one go, trust me" Slowly he nodded his head and dug his claws into the ground, really he is such a baby. Thinking about everything I knew, keeping out who imprints and the rest of the pack to come, I pushed it into one memory and used my power to want the memory to go into him, he yelped in surprise and I let go smiling, proud of my achievement

"Ok well since I can't speak wolf, Embry I need you to think of something that relaxes you, something to calm you down, when you fine that concentrate on it and I don't know try to change. If that in anyway makes since" It took a couple of seconds but in no time I had a naked Embry standing in front of me with his newly formed body, not to bad either. He must have realized he was naked because he quickly covered up making me laugh

"Come on now Embry I'm not going to look"

"Still I have my pride"

I laughed even more "Prides going out the door now my friend"

Edward came out then and handed some pants over for him to put on, looking a little disgruntled

"Wasn't expecting a wolf to show up in my back yard tonight"

"None of us were Edward, is Esme out?"

"Yeah I got her; she's cooking some food now"

"Food oh god I'm starving"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Embry "Of course you are, come on then you're going to need food. You know I think it would be a good idea if I buy a shit load of clothes for you boys for when you need them"

"Sounds good, Alice would have a ball"

We entered the kitchen and like a god send Esme was cooking "Hey Esme, look who wondered over tonight"

Smiling she looked up, surprised for a second at how little he had on before speaking "Hello Embry, please help yourself"

He started eating as I sat down opposite him waiting for whatever question he hand building up, he must have been thinking something Edward found funny because he started to laugh. Out of nowhere Embry stopped eating and stared blankly at me "Seriously, that's all true all that stuff, why would I hate you guys?"

I blinked at him a few times before shrugging "Because that's the way it's meant to be, but it doesn't have to be that way. Now Sam holds more answers and you'll know everything when you two connect"

He nodded "So that's what you meant by we can't know until we join Sam. Does that mean Jacob and Quil are wolves too"

"Yes to question one and no to question two, there not wolves yet, don't tell them that though you're not allowed too and try not to stay away from them to much it wont do any good"

He thought about that for a bit "Ok then, now what?"

I shrugged again "Well that's up to you, you can go back to La Push or you could stay here for the night if Esme says it's ok"

She placed her hands on my shoulder "Of course he can sweetheart"

"Sweet I am tired after all that, thank god my mother didn't see me like that, she would have flipped, I'll have to let her know I'm staying, lucky it's a Friday"

I raised an eyebrow "What coursed you to change anyway?"

He looked down a little embarrassed "I was trying to find the TV remote and when I couldn't I got a little, ok a lot angry and then bang I phased"

"That doesn't sound that bad"

He pushed some more food in his mouth "That's because I wasn't finished, when I started to change I dropped something, it was the remote, I'd been holding it the whole time I was looking for it and I'd forgot"

I felt my lips twitch; I burst into laughter when I started to picture it, it was just so funny. So that's what Edward must have been laughing at "So you're secretly a blonde"

"Kids come now, leave him alone"

"Oh come on Esme, Embry is laughing too" I said pointing at him, he was trying to hind the fact that he was actually laughing, what a cheat.

Pretty much after that we found out why Sam hadn't been there when Embry had phased and set things right, he'd also been busy tha night with Emily and Jared and Paul had been asleep, he wasn't angry that I had given him some of the information because at least it didn't make one side look better then the other. I noticed chances happening in Jacob and both Embry and I agreed he was going to change soon, a week later and it happened.

I breathed in deeply, feeling my surroundings, feeling where Emmett, Jasper and Edward were. A mile away I heard a twig snap, breathing in again I caught the smell of honey making my mouth water. I love honey, snapping my eyes open I ran towards the smell, looks like mountain lion tonight, suck on that Edward. I crouched down, using one hand to hold onto the branch, pushing some leaves out of my face. I could see the lion perfectly as I bent over, I felt a breeze and Edward was next to me, damn.

"It's mine" I whispered harshly at him

His eyes softened "But it's my favourite, I don't have it often"

Argh! "That's unfair and you know it. Fine then be that way, we just need two" I looked back down and instead of one lion there was two "See now we can have one each, Mr it's my favourite"

We jumped down and ate, the whole time I could hear Emmett fighting with some bear he managed to find, rolling my eyes I stood back up, trying to wipe the blood and dirt off me when I felt heavy, hot breathing on my neck, slowly I turned around coming back to my normal self, until I froze, shocked to see a rust-set wolf

"You guys sure do like coming to me don't you. Well Jacob it is great to see you but you've caught me at a bit of a bad time you see" A little embarrassed about the situation

"He says its fine, nothing he wouldn't expect of a vampire. No well he is freaked out by it, but its better then killing humans. By the way you still got blood on your cheek" He pointed to the spot

"What oh sorry" I said as I wiped it off "So Edward why is he here"

"He wants to know if what is going on with him is real, if Sam is telling the truth, he's in denial"

I nodded and looked back at Jake "Well my dear boy it is true all of it, being a giant wolf is like a big indication that it's real. Come on now phase so I can at least hear you"

As he did so Edward pulled on my arm "What?"

"Well I don't know about you but we don't have pants to give him and I'm not comfortable with the idea that you're going to see yet another man's area"

I really hand to try hard not to laugh at that "Why so concerned? Look don't worry ok"

"Guy's I'm back, wow what a rush" I turned back to see Jacob shaking his head, apparently he didn't care about being naked, I knew in the books he was meant to be hot but this was just unreal and the heat coming off he was another thing all together

"Good to have you with us, but here wrap this around your waist Esme won't appreciate a naked boy walking through her house and neither will the rest of us" I handed him the coat I had been wearing

"Are you sure? I don't think you'll want it back"

"Trust me I'm sure, plus I have two more. I have a feeling Embry's back home, isn't he Jake"

He shrugged "Yeah I think so"

"I thought so, he's probably eating the food I'd put in my room just in case one of you showed up. You know Jake you're lucky I decided to buy clothes for you guys in case you needed them, well come on then"

"I'll get Emmett and Jasper"

I nodded and pulled Jake into the right direction and ran, after five minutes the trees thinned out into our back yard "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, before with the animals, not the best thing to see"

"No not really but its ok, if you really feel bad you can take me to a movie tomorrow night"

I rose an eyebrow at him "I mean as friends"

"Ok then" I said smiling "Sometime between seven thirty and eight"

My ears picked up on Emmett as he jumped, before he could lock himself on my back I grabbed him and threw him over myself, before diving on him "What was that for?"

"Training, we got to get you trained in the ways of battle dear sister" He tried to say in a mysterious voice causing me to roll my eyes

"Wouldn't Jasper have all the knowledge in that area?"

"He would but I'm stronger" He said as he flexed his muscles, I shaved him a bit more into the ground and got up

"That's your down fall too Emmett, you think that strength is everything when it's not" Jasper said as he stood solider like in front of us, Edward came out of the trees then shaking his head

"Guys let's not talk about that, I mean look at Jake" I saw his lip twitch before I looked at a very shocked, shaking Jake

"Jacob come on man, calm down, none of us are hurt" I said with a reassuring smile, slowly he calmed down and smiled

"Sorry, you just surprised me"

I nodded "Fair enough, come on there's food and clothes in my room" Edward, Jasper and Emmett disappeared as I jumped from the backyard up to my rooms balcony "Come on Jake you can make the jump" I said as I walked into my room to see Embry watching TV

"Hey Embry, how long have you been here for?"

"Um I think like an hour or something, when Jake went wolf"

Nodding I walked over to my closet to get Jake's clothes as he jumped into my room "Here put these on" I threw his clothes at him and sat on my bed. Looking at the time made me tired tonight was my first hunt in weeks and it took a lot out of me. I grabbed a packet of chips and started eating them

"Say Cass, why do you hunt and then eat?"

I came out of my thoughts and looked at Jake "Oh because eating only satisfies the human half and stops me from going hungry, hunting satisfies the vampire half and keeps the thirst away but I don't really like hunting. Anyway you two can sleep in here tonight, there's plenty of food, and I'll sleep somewhere else. See you in the morning"

"Ok night"

I walked out of my room and closed the door, as I went to the stairs I could hear Edward writing, wonder what he's writing about, everyone else is currently busy and he's writing. I knocked on his door before walking in; I sat on his couch and smiled at him "What you doing?"

"Nothing really" I looked around his room and stood back up

"Is this what you always do at night, don't you ever go anywhere"

He shifted in his seat before speaking "No I've never had anyone to hang out with since everyone paired up, so I just do this"

I frowned feeling sorry for him "That sucks, well you got me now, I've kicked myself out of my room for tonight so let's watch a DVD and break you out of this sad habit for tonight"

He smiled before nodding "And where will you sit?" I thought about that for a second his couch was too small for two and it would just be weird if he stood up the whole time, then within a blink a bed was behind me, I did plan on sleeping

"Right here, oh don't worry my friends and I back home would share beds whenever we watched a movie and it wasn't always girls so don't freak out"

"I wasn't going to freak out"

"Good, dear god have you ever used this TV?"

"Um well no, it was more for show then anything else"

I shook my head, what a sad lonely man. I turned on the TV and put Sherlock Homes on. After getting changed, I hopped on the bed ready to watch the movie "Edward you can't sit that close to the TV, plus you're in the way, hurry up I won't bite" I laughed as he sat down and before long I fell asleep.

I had the weirdest feeling that I was falling, I was snapped awake by someone grabbing me and putting me on the bed, I sat up fast and looked at a very amused Edward "What happened?"

"Well you were going to fall of the bed but I saved you"

I rolled my eyes "My hero, what time is it?"

"Time for school, you got the day off though to look after the wolves, I suggest you get something to eat now before they wake up" I nodded at him as he turned away "Oh and by the way Jared is here too, see you later"

I really did fall out of bed this time "See yah and try to go to biology today" Shaking my head I had a shower and headed down stairs already having had a look to see if Jake and Embry were up yet, they weren't. I walked into the kitchen to find Jared sitting there; I took some food from Esme and sat down

"Jared what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on the fresh meat"

"Right, where's Paul then?"

"Oh he's umm...coming"

I ate the rest of the food and spoke to Esme "Did you let me have the day off"

"I did dear is that Ok?"

I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "It is, thanks mum" I walked out of the room already seeing the smile on her face, I walked into the lounged and found Carlisle leaving for work

"Now Cassie don't be mean to these boys ok"

"Don't worry Dad I won't, have a nice day" I watched him share a look with Esme as I walked up the stairs, I pushed my door open to see the guys still asleep, wonder what time they went to bed "Guys wake up" Nothing "If you don't hurry there'll be no food left" That got their attention, they were out of the room before I could do or say anything else, what is it with boys and food? I cleaned up my room, hearing when Paul came in. Shaking my head I walked down stairs to the guys just finishing eating

"So what's the plan today Cass"

I stood over by the window and saw Esme in the garden "Well Jared because you guys like this place so much we're going to help Esme with the gardens"

As boys would they naturally moaned until I mentioned that it was Esme that kept making the food. We spent all day helping Esme, if I'd been at school this would have been my free period by now. The smell of dirty blood filled my nose; I looked around looking for the source, just like Esme was. I looked over at Jake who was holding his hand and yelling at Paul

"Esme just get some water to clean it, he'll be fine" I walked over to Jake who hesitated "Oh come on, I'm sorry to say that your blood has no appeal to us, we won't bite"

He gave me his hand and I poured the water over it cleaning the blood off "How did you do this"

"I had my hand on the ground and Paul thought it would be funny to hit it with the shovel" I growled at Paul making him back away when Esme gave me the look that said 'no more' before she started to lecture him. We all burst into laughter at his face

"Serves you right" I said to Paul "You know Jake if Carlisle was here he would be taking blood samples so he could look at your DNA and blood type" I froze then, with my back towards them, my mind mentally flicking through the book before it changed and freezing on the blood test in Bella's Biology class, I never heard Alice say anything about it, but what were the chances that Edward would even go, still I should make sure

"Cass you ok?"

"Huh?" I turned around trying to keep a smooth face "Oh yeah I just forgot that I was meant to meet Bella right now, she was going to take this period off so we could work on our paper before I went to her house after school for awhile. It's a stupid paper on Wuthering Heights" I put everything away and went back outside "I'll be back later Ok, I'm just going to do this paper with Bella and then go to her house after school, I'll be back in time for our movie"

I left without waiting for an answer, I had the worst feeling in the world, but then wouldn't Alice have seen something and called us to let us no, surely then nothing could have happened if she sees nothing. Thinking that made me feel a little better, but yet as I ran the growing feeling of dread grew in the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right, I flew into the school grounds unseen and slowed to a walk down the hall, I was going to Alice first, this meant a whole lot of compulsion on my half today. I walked to her English class to see her waiting outside for me

"I saw you coming, I've been trying to see Edward's future but I'm getting nothing just chaos, he isn't making any decisions"

I closed my eyes and swallowed "That's not a good thing is it"

She looked up at me helplessly "I don't know, I'll help find him though"

I shook my head "No, it will look too weird if you leave class too, I'll do it and call you if I find anything, just keep looking"

She hugged me "I will" Turing I headed for the library, I wanted to make sure he wasn't in some place besides biology, I would look really stupid if I ran to his class and he hadn't shown up yet again. Just as I'd feared he wasn't in the library "No" I left walking faster then I should to his class, the good sign was that they were alive, so no need to panic there, the bad news is I couldn't hear Bella. Knocking on the door I walked right over to the teacher

"Mr. Banner has Edward been in today? I need his help but can't find him"

"No I'm sorry"

Smiling I left, where the hell is he, pulling out my phone I tried to call him but only got his voice mail, this was not good. On my way I bumped into an unhappy Mike "What's wrong Mike" I asked as I started to follow him

"Cullen, I mean Edward is my problem"

Relief washed over me, he was still in school "What has he done now?"

"We had blood testing the last half hour of biology and Bella was getting sick from being there but she still did the blood test, but she pricked too far and when the blood didn't stop she practically fainted, so I took her to the nurse, Cullen bumped into us, then went all rigid and took Bella the rest of the way" I stopped outside the class once again, the dread I was feeling earlier was spreading

"Mike you will forget you took Bella anywhere, she left by herself, you will forget Edward or I ever spoke to you. You never left class Ok"

He nodded and I pushed him into class, putting the whole class under my compulsion as I went "I was never here, I never spoke to anyone and Bella left by herself" I turned not needing there answer and ran to the nurse

"Where is Edward?"

"Oh Cassie you just missed him, he was kind enough to take poor Bella home, is something wrong"

"Shit, forget you saw me, and my brother with Bella, she drove herself home" I ran out the door and into the forest heading to Bella's house, I pulled out my phone and call Alice and filled her in

"No stay there until school is over then go home, I'll call soon"

I ran through the forest faster then I thought I could, my only thought was to stop Edward, I'd never prayed before but right now I prayed he did hurt her. I kept to the forest so no one would see me, making sure to use my power to get rid of the vampire smell along the way. No one was in the other houses so they would have never seen Edward with Bella, I ran through the back door and into the lounge pushing Edward, he jumped around and knocked me back before I could have done anything, I crashed into the wall to have him jump on me, angry, blood thirsty snarls ripped through him, making my growls nothing but a whimper, he was going to kill me, my only hope was to plead to his rational side

"Edward please don't" I choked out as his hand tightened on my neck, his red eyes told me everything and my heart dropped "Please you know who I am, don't do it, remember who you are" Everything was started to get black edges to it, funny stars were appearing everywhere and I needed more air, this is it. And just like that he let go, I fell to the floor gasping for air, trying to blink past the stars

"Cassie I'm so sorry" He looked away shamed

"Don't be I'm fine, forget it" I stood up and look over on the floor, I nearly screamed as I ran to her, she was on the ground cover in blood and no heart beat, she was dead

"What have I done?"

My survival instincts kicked in and my need to protect those I cared about ran through me, I knew that Edward was either going to run away and never come back or he wasn't going to move and the blackness would crash him, I needed him to leave, unwilling if he had too and I knew I had to do that. I ran over to him and stood in front of him, putting my hands on his face when he wouldn't look at me "Edward stop! You need to listen to me, I need you to go to your meadow and wait there for me, don't leave when you get there and don't stop anywhere before you get there, I'll come to you, understand" He didn't do anything and I knew he was fighting me, I strengthened my compulsion "Edward"

His now crimson eyes clouded cover "Yes"

"And turn your phone on" School was going to be out in half an hour and if I wanted this to look like a robbery come murder I had to get to work, the power I had use to get rid of my vampire smell I used again making sure it took out Edward's trail, I left the wall the way it was and went around throwing everything both upstairs and downstairs around the place, making sure to make different things disappear. I walked over to Bella and sat down; I didn't want to look at her but I forced myself too, tears ran down my cheeks at her peaceful face, she was a good friend and I hated myself for not being fast enough. I walked to the kitchen, got a knife and walked back over to Bella, my vision was blurred but my plan was clear

"Bella please forgive me and Edward, I'm so sorry" I squeezed my eyes closed and pushed the knife into Bella, once, twice and a third time before I staggered away making the knife disappear too. I was shaking all over, Edward's words playing through my mind 'what have I done' I pulled my phone out and called Alice

"I got here too late, I've cleaned everything, we won't need to move and the wolves won't know it was any of us, take Edward's car with you it's still at school, keys are now in the car" I closed the phone not waiting for an answer and ran into the forest going to the end of the street and walking up it, calling the ambulance as I went, I sat with Bella and wanted. Then the worst sound in the world at this point came, a very weak and very slow heart beat.

"No, this can't be. I stabbed a living person" I couldn't believe it, I felt so sick with myself, I moved away from her and threw up. Snap out of it, pull yourself together, a voice in a head spoke and I did just that, not long after the ambulance pulled in and took us to the hospital. On the way I realized I hadn't called Charlie, I looked at my phone crying more because I had to tell him his daughter was going to die. Slowly I called the police station and Charlie answer

"Chief Swan speaking how can I help you"

"Charlie it's me, Cassie" I said with a shaking voice

"Cassie is everything Ok?" Is everything Ok, what a question to be asking me, in a matter of minutes I'm going to know that you're not ok

"No Charlie there's been an accident…

It seemed like forever when I found myself in the arms of Carlisle. My whole life I wished to have loving parents, you know the kind that don't beat you and say they hate you, everything I wanted in a mum and dad I saw in them, you didn't have to biologically be related to be a parent, anyone that takes you in weather it's from a young age or not, that loves you, gives you the things you need and help you are parents and in the two mouths I've been here there've shown just that, my only wish is that I was biologically their own. He left for a few minutes to deal with Bella as I sat outside her room, I heard Charlie as he ran up the hall

"Cassie where is she"

"In there" I pointed to the door, unable to look at him, if I felt this bad for stabbing her I can't imagine what Edward must be feeling

"Cassie dear, what happened? She was bit"

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, about all this, I tried to get there in time, I - I can't talk about it" I sob into his shoulder, for the life of me I couldn't say it

"Shh it's ok, but I need to know what happened"

"Then watch" I hiccupped, doing what I did with Embry I showed him what happened, thank you Neisse for this idea, Neisse… How was that ever going to happen now?

"Is Edward OK?"

I shrugged "I'll go and see him" Just as I stood up Charlie come out. The man that always struggle with his feelings, always trying to hide them yet show them at the same time was totally devastated, he didn't hide anything, I could see clearly the pain, horror and lose in his eyes

"She woke up and wants to see you" Panic ran throughout me, how the hell can she wake up? You know I don't think I want to know

"Umm ok" I walked in unsure of what was about to happen or what she wanted to say, telling me she was awake wasn't true, only barely conscience "Bella, I'm sorry" God I was saying that a lot today. Charlie walked in which I understood he's need to ne here

"It's ok I know who did this and I'm fine with it, I forgive him, look after dad for me" Her voice was barely a whisper but I heard her clear as day

"I will, I have to go, Charlie, Bella I'm sorry" I turned and left walking right into Carlisle

"Can she feel the venom? Will it save her?"

He looked down at me sadly "It will not save her, but she can't feel it. I've made sure to give her enough morphine so she can't feel it"

Just then the heart monitor in her room hit a flat note and she stopped breathing, nurses ran in and all I could hear was Charlie begging her not to leave him, not now, not before him

"Carlisle I have to go" Without another word I left, to find Edward. I had no idea where the meadow was but I followed his scent until I found it, Alice I trusted would have already told everyone the news. I didn't have time to take in the site I just ran straight to Edward and pulled him into a hug, after awhile we both sat down and I waited for him to talk, I know the way I would console a human would not work the same as it would on a vampire, but hey old habits and I have to get credit for trying, so I put my arm around him and waited... for a long time

Then he spoke, his voice broken, his will weak. If he was human he would have been crying "I could see what I was doing the whole time, but I couldn't stop myself, some part of me didn't want to stop either. Her blood was just too much for me" He put his head in his hands and carried on, completely defeated "When the opportunity come along to be alone with her I took it, it was so easy to get her to come with me, I think she noticed something change in me as we got closer, she didn't even put up a fight, it was like she knew" I took his hand and held it in my free hand, resting my head on his shoulder "I tried to kill you and left you to clean up and do god knows what and still you console me, why? I'm a monster"

"No you're not Edward the fact that what you have done is having such an effect on you just proves you are not a monster, no monster would ever care if they hurt someone so don't ever say that again or I'll beat you up and while I'm here I won't just stand by and let you fall into a hole of self pity, I understand why you attacked me and it's completely fine because anyone of us would have done it too"

"Thank you"

I looked up at him and frowned "For what?"

"Helping me and cleaning up my mess"

"Oh that's ok any time and that's not permission for you to do it again, you're a good person no matter what you think and just so you know I've done everything so we don't have to move and the wolves will never know"

"What exactly did you do?"

I shifted a bit and looked away "Ask Carlisle, I don't want to talk about it" He put his arm around me

"If you want to cry you can"

I shook my head "No I'm fine"

"Cassie you two were good friends, it's ok"

I remembered what Bella had send to me and it set me off, I didn't want to make him feel worse over what he had done, but the lose and turmoil inside myself was too great, all my family and friends were immortal or going to be, I'd never thought I would lose a mortal friend "She told me to look after Charlie and I will, she also told me she knew who did this to her and she was ok with, Edward she forgave you"

"That was kind of her, but it doesn't make up for what I've done"

Eventually I stopped crying and nearly fell asleep on his shoulder "Come on we should go"

I was too tired to move so he picked me up and started to run "Edward promise me something"

"Sure what is it?"

"Don't leave, if things get hard don't go, you need us and we need you"

"I promise" With that I fell asleep, not that long after snoring woke me up, I was startled to find myself in Edward's room again, sheepishly I looked around to see him writing "Edward, why am I in here"

He looked over at me "There are some wolves in there; Jacob wants you to know he'll be back tomorrow to see if you are ok and that you'll go to a movie another time"

"Ok then" I said with heavy eyes, I rolled over and relaxed into the pillow "Don't be lame watch a movie" and like that I had another movie going, when I opened my eyes Edward's face was in mine

"You didn't have to do what you did for me today, I asked Carlisle so thank you, what you did wasn't easy and would affect you greatly, if you need anything let me know"

I smiled and when I went to pat his cheek I accidently hit him too hard "Oh sorry didn't mean that and right back at yah, if you need anything at all I'm here. Don't mope and be boring watch the movie" I feel asleep seeing a tight smile line his face before I was drawn into a nightmare filled with the day's events...What have I done? And what was I going to do to make this right. I remember waking up screaming once that night, right before Edward helped me fall asleep again, the next while was going to be hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello there, here is what I like to call another chapter, don't be too upset that Bella died it so wasn't my fault, these things just happen. Anyway so I don't like dwelling on bad things, so hopefully these people won't mope around too much, slows the story down. Any who enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes and what not, my eyes are sore so it hurts to read a lot at once lol Review if you won't. :D **

**Chapter nine: The Funeral **

The next few days were tough on everyone, the news of Bella's death had spread like wild fire, I handled school the first day but after people kept questioning me about what I saw I couldn't go back, not until after the funeral. I spent a lot of time with Charlie helping him clean up, making sure he was alright; the hardest thing I had to do was tell Renee that her only child had been killed; Charlie had failed dramatically at telling her so I had taken the phone

"Hi Renee you don't know me but my names Cassie-

"Oh I do know you, I've heard so much about you from Bella, and you're a good friend to her"

I choked up then, why did she have to say that? The image of Bella's broken body flash in my mind and I had to swallow back the bile that rose to my mouth. Taking a deep breath I carried on "She is a good friend to me too, but Renee the thing that Charlie wanted to say to you is this...You need to get down here today, there's..." How am I meant to tell a mother she has to come down to bury her child?

"What's going on is everything ok?"

I glanced at Charlie, it was like he had aged 10 years in just a day, his heart was broken again with the loss of another woman he loved "No its not, I umm I was meant to study with Bella yesterday but when I found her...someone had broken into your house and she needed to go to the hospital-

"Is she ok?" Worry spiked in her voice, if only I could say she was ok

Tears started running down my cheeks but my voice remained strong "I'm so sorry, she-she died last night, the injuries she had sustained were too much for her body to handle"

Silence and then the worst sound I have ever heard, the scream of a mother in pain, it's like I could hear her heart breaking. I could hear her in the background screaming that it can't be true when Phil picked up the phone and I explained everything again. They arrived later that day, after my being there for an hour I excused myself and left to go home, to give them privacy. It wasn't as morbid back home but Jake and Billy were there, he'd known Bella since he was a kid; this was hard on both of them too.

"Jake I'm so sorry" Fresh pain for me to look at, more tears to spill over, did tears ever run out? I was starting to hope they did. Jacob sat down and cried, I fell down beside him and pulled him into a hug, I looked over at Billy and tears were in his eyes though I could see he was trying to control them

Jake wiped his tears away "I shouldn't be crying, it's not me"

I put both my arms around him and the heat he was giving off nearly killed me "It's ok to cry Jake, you were Bella's friend, you have to let it out sometime"

And he did, resting his head on my shoulder, he looked so young, like the Jacob I first met, a child not a wolf, a boy in pain "How are Charlie and Renee?"

"They still can't believe it; they're taking it as best they can, but they'll never be the same, no one will. Billy I'm sure Charlie could use a friend"

"Of course, we wanted to stop here first to see how you were, after finding her like that, it must have been hard"

I smiled weakly "It was hard but it's harder for Charlie and Renee"

"Show me"

I stared over at Jake "What?"

"I want to see what she looked like when you found her"

I shook my head "Jake I don't think-

"Please"

I sighed "Alright then" I did the same thing I had with Embry and Carlisle, showing him a version that didn't have me cleaning up what had really happened

"I'm sorry Cass"

I shrugged "I'll be fine, now you guys should go over and see them and take them this" Using my power I conjured up dinner for them. I gave Jacob another hug and kiss, and hugged Billy before they left. I took a deep breath, composed myself and walked inside and right into the arms of Esme

"Cassie dear I'm sorry"

"It's alright mum"

She hugged me tighter then let go "Thank you for all you are doing, now are you hungry?"

I smiled up at her "A little"

That was the first day, after that more people arrived at Charlie's and I kept to Bella's promise as much as I could, I did look out for him and made sure he always had something to eat and the house was clean. Edward was another case, Charlie was at least functioning, and Edward wasn't. It was harder for him, he was the reason Bella was dead and it was harder still because he could read the thoughts of all the people closest to Bella, how much pain they were in and it made it worse for him. I was giving him sometime but he hadn't come out of his room or anything since that day, he's eyes were still crimson and he wore the same clothes, tomorrow was the funeral and if he didn't snap out of it the wolves were going to notice something, so that was it I had cleaned up too much to let it go to waste and I wasn't going to let him stew any longer.

I marched into his room and stared at him, hands on my hips, I was going to get him showered, changed and hunting and I didn't care if I had to make him do it myself. His pained crimson eyes looked at me and I felt so bad for him, I walked over to him and bent down to his level

"Edward this is enough, you have to start doing things or the wolves are going to notice. The funeral is tomorrow and god help me I'm getting you there. Don't hold everything in that never works, you have to let people in"

He nodded his head, god I wanted to slap him; he wasn't going to do anything. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Just like I'd thought he was going to make this hard

"Well go on" I turned around and waited for him to undress when I didn't hear him move I turned back around and sighed, I was going to have to take his clothes off

"Oh come on you are not a baby" I ripped his shirt clean off and that seemed to spark life in him, he stared at me in shock "What?"

"Why are you doing that?"

I smirked at him "Don't get any ideas now, I told you to take your clothes off to have a shower, and I'm not leaving until you get in it, now off with the pants please" I saw a slight smile on his face as I turned around again and this time I heard him take his pants off

"Here you go" He handed his pants over me and I took them looking at them lost as I heard the screen door shut and the shower turn on. You couldn't see through the door so I was safe now, what the hell am I going to do with these pants?

"I'll be right back" I walked out and was meet by Alice. I smiled at her

"You got him moving"

I shrugged "Yeah somehow"

"Well keep it up; he'll only listen to you. Now give me those I'll burn them and I can already see you pick good clothes out, for once" She laughed at me and left the room, I entered his closet shaking my head, you got to love Alice. I grabbed what he would usually dress like and took them back into the bathroom, setting them on the bench with a towel

"Cassie"

I looked up and over at the shower "Yeah what is it"

"I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with everything"

"Its fine, I'm happy to help"

"It's not right though I have to do something for you"

I looked in the mirror and started playing with my hair "Having a wash is good enough, but it would be better if you didn't hide up here all day"

He got out of the shower then and got dress without me looking "Ok then no more hiding"

"Good, now Jasper and Emmett are going to take you out hunting for tonight, don't worry about anything" I said as I gave him a hug and walked out.

"Alice, Rose do I really have to wear this, I mean it's a funeral and cold out"

Rose looked at me like I'd lost my mind "The ceremony is inside and yes because it's the only things black you have"

"Well I'm not wearing those shoes, if I have to wear this I at least get to wear my black chucks"

Alice huffed out in exasperation and Rose threw her hands in the air "Fine but you can't change anything else"

"I swear I won't Alice I value my life too much" Honestly I couldn't believe what they had me in, it was nice but for a funeral? I don't know. I was in a black dress, that was tight up the top and loosened up at the bottom and went all wavy, and they had me in a leather jacket that I did like, my hair was in a ponytail with a few pieces at the front out, and that was about all I let them do to me, this was in no way meant to be a fashion parade, but if I said that to Alice or Rose I think they'd beat me up.

"Come on everyone time to leave" Esme called from downstairs, we went down to meet her and Carlisle

"Hey squirt, where's Edward?" I looked up at Emmett and punched him in the side, how many time do I have to tell him not to call me squirt? I looked around me and sure enough Edward wasn't here

"You guys get going or we'll all be late, I'll bring Edward" I knew where he was, I'd found him there a few times lately, I was just happy he hadn't been going to the meadow because that would have been a longer run. He was down at the river sitting on a rock

"Edward what are you doing?"

He looked over at me and said nothing, he stared for a few moments before composing himself "Nothing, just thinking"

I walked over and sat down "Thinking about what?"

"My feelings about different things, do you think it would be a good idea for me to go today"

"Of course I do Edward, speaking of which if we don't leave now we'll be late"

We arrived just in time and I was pulled to the front to sit by Jake and Bella's parents, half the town had turned up and some of the pack too. It was a beautiful ceremony there wasn't a dry eye in the whole room, well unless you count my family but they acted well enough that you couldn't even tell that they weren't crying. So many people got up to speak so I was surprise when Renee asked me to come up and sing a song, someone had told her I could sing, or it could have been the time I started singing to some song on the radio when I was at Bella's, she might have told her but still, I was not ready for this. They even had a guitar, how the hell could I say no, I hate public speaking, I closed my eyes and breathed out, slowly getting up. I stood at the front looking over Bella's casket, there had to be like a hundred or more people here. I swallowed hard, feeling nervous

"Hi I'm Cassie and I was new here too just like Bella was, I didn't really know her at first but even so from the first day she was nothing but nice to me and when we were assigned to work together I got to know her even better. I had no idea I had made such an impact that she would write to Renee. She was the most kind and self-conscious girl I ever met and the best thing about her was that she was forgiving and I know she would forgive whoever did this to her because that's the type of person she was. Charlie, Renee there is nothing I could say that will make this any easier just know she talked about you both equally and loved you more then anything. I really hate public speaking" There was a slight hum of laughter from everyone as I blushed, I looked over at my family smiling at me "I don't normally sing in front of people but for Bella I will. If you know the song please sing"

I closed my eyes and started strumming, I hated lying to everyone about what really happened, but if people found out no good would come of it and I've already screwed so much over

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please 

I looked down at Bella and my heat fell, looking away I saw the faces of everyone, and I smiled, Bella had made a bigger impact then she every knew

_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven_

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

"Thank you"

I nodded and hugged both Charlie and Renee. The priest said a few more words before people left, only those closes to Bella stayed and went up to her casket. My family said their condolences before leaving, Edward stayed in his seat, looking like he wanted to go over to her casket but it was like he was either too scared or just couldn't face her.

"Edward go see her, it'll be alright she won't bite and it might do you good" I stood back up and held out my hand "Come on I haven't been up either" He took my hand and together we walked over to Bella's peaceful body, you couldn't even tell that she had been attacked. She would have hated the big gathering she was causing she would have been embarrassed

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more Bella, if I could change everything I would" I whispered down at her, I stepped back and put both my hands on Edwards one "Go on, it's ok" I used my power to block out our voices so it just looked like we were standing here "No one can hear us"

He nodded his head and looked at her "I'm sorry, sorry for being weak and doing this to you, if I could go back I would, I never meant for this..." His voice was weak, fill of pain "Let's go"

"Ok" We said our goodbyes and left, the car ride home was slow even for me. How would I ever be able to fix this? Everything that had happened so far wasn't too bad I mean at least everyone was still alive but now this wasn't the same story at all, how do I go about bringing something stable back, the world was right with Edward and Bella in it but now what? It's just Edward, where does his story go? And Jake he has no Neisse, where does he's story end? I really did need someone to talk to

"You look nice today"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward said that, I had been so caught up in my thoughts I'd forgotten he was driving, I blushed slightly when I realized what he had said

"Thanks, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it was all I had and you know how Alice can get"

"I do which is why I've always been thankful I wasn't a girl or that Alice wasn't a gay guy"

I laughed confused a little "A gay guy"

"Well I just figure she'd be gay if she was a guy"

I laughed again "You know for someone that is incredible intelligent that wasn't very smart"

He looked over at me, smiling a real smile "I have my moments"

I shook my head, it felt weird being all happy after what's happened, but it felt right. I think the family needs to get away for the weekend, do something to take our minds off all of this, and maybe take some of the pack too, if Sam lets them. My phone started buzzing then I frowned and pulled it out, Alice

"Hey Alice what's up"

She squealed on the other end before even saying anything, I had to pull the phone back a bit because she was that loud. I gave Edward a funny look and shrugged

"Cass you are a genius"

"I am?"

"Yes I only saw it for a second before everything went blank, but your idea to go away for a while is already being planned, so pack your bags when you get back" Then she hung up, leaving me speechless

"What was that about?"

"Well I only thought about how it would be good for us to maybe get away for a few days" I looked over at him to see what he thought

"That's a good idea"

"Yes well like you I have my moments"

He didn't seem like he had in the story, he seemed more relaxed and open, instead of held back and unsure. I could see him trying to hide his pain but he couldn't trick me, I knew all too well about hiding pain thanks to my wonderful parents. We arrived home soon after and sure enough everyone was ready

"Cassie come on you only have to pack a few things, we'll buy the rest there"

I followed Alice up the stairs "Why do we have to buy clothes?"

"Because we're going to Alyeska resort in Alaska, forecast for the next few days is cloud and snow"

"Oh that's great, when do we leave?"

"In the morning but it's always good to pack early to be on time. Jacob and Quil are coming too"

"Cool, are they coming tomorrow or tonight?"

"Tomorrow, Jacob is spending the night at Charlie's with Billy and Sam wouldn't let Jacob come alone so Quil gets to come, they drew straws"

I finished packing my bags and sat on my bed looking out into the forest, I could see some of the river from here, sparkling when the moon appeared from behind the clouds for a few minutes, something about that was drawing me there. Jumping up I ran to my closet and pulled out the togs and shorts I had gotten and put them on, hoping out the window I ran down to the river, and put my towel on the rocks. I didn't feel like a cold swim so sectioning off a part of the water, I willed it too heat up and it did. With a smile I drove in, the water was just right and refreshing; I was there for a few minutes when it felt like someone was watching me. I looked into the forest when something flash past startling me; curiously I got out and walked to where I saw the flash

"Is someone there?"

Nothing not a sound, turning around I froze, not three feet away from me was a wolf I've never seen, the fur was dark brown and I tried to remember who had brown fur but no one came to mind, who was this? Slowly the wolf walked around me and into some bush, I couldn't hear a sound it was making which was unusually, but there was something else different about it the form seemed pale like it was transparent. A boy staggered out from behind, his tan was lighter then that of the pack, his brown hair and eyes reminded me of someone, well everything reminded me of some but I could figure out who, it was like I'd met this boy before

"Do I know you?"

"Aunty I found you"

I stared in shock and stepped back "What! Aunty? I'm sorry that's impossible"

"No it's very possible, we may not be blood related but you're still my aunty, I just don't know for how much longer"

This was totally not normal "Who are you?"

"That's not important, you have to save us"

I frowned looking around "Us?"

He nodded his head "Yes me and my siblings. We need you to save our family to bring them back together; we know you have the power you just have to decide if saving us is worth a life"

"Who's life? Who do I have to save?"

"You know who you have to save, save my parents please...I can't stay here long, I'll try to come back, and tell no one, please your our only hope" He pleaded with me, his transparent look grew and I could see right through him, what was going on? He reached out his hand to me and I automatically did the same right before he disappeared

"Wait!"

"Cassie who are you talking too?"

I jumped around nearly coming out of my skin, holding my heart I glared at a very amused Edward "You scared the shit out of me! And I wasn't talking to anyone; I just thought I saw something"

For some reason I don't think he believed me, but even if that was true he didn't say anything more about it. I looked back to where the boy had been to make sure he was really gone, was I losing my mind or did that really happen? "Yeah ah anyway I'm going back in" Flustered I walked past him and dove back into the water, seriously who was that guy. I know a lot of weird shit has happened here but that was the tip of the iceberg. I resurfaced and shock my head, at least I had a written record of this in the book, and maybe I could get some clues or just get more confused

A splash brought me out of my thoughts, I looked around for the source but couldn't find anything when something grabbed my leg and pulled me under, my first thought was that it had to be Emmett and I was going to kicked his ass, so I was very surprised to see I was fighting against Edward, I pushed back up to get some air, unlike him I needed it. He was holding me around the shoulders when we came up, steam was pouring off both of us. I was caught off guard by the fiery look in his eyes; it was a look of hunger that I didn't recognize or maybe it was his red eyes, well either way there was something there that caused me to suck in a breath and blush. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I don't know if this was meant to be happening or not with everything that's been going on and that had just happened. Emmett came screaming down the lawn and into the water, automatically making Edward and I break apart, I don't know how much more I can handle of all these unexpected things.

I gave Edward another look, another blush and got the hell out of there, I needed to find Alice. I hadn't really talked to her about anything since Bella died and I guess now was as good a time as any. I got to my room and changed, running though the house I found Carlisle

"Carlisle, do you know where Alice is?"

He looked over the book he was reading and smiled "She just took her car out, but if you need her she'll see it"

"Thanks" I walked back out and into my room to wait. While I waited I took out what was once twilight and read what had just happened. I still didn't get it, who was I meant to save? No one needed to be saved, that was Bella but that's too late, so who could it be? And whose life would be on the line if I did do that, argh why couldn't he have said more. Save his parents I didn't even know his parents. My ears picked up on Alice's car as she parked it, by the time I'd put the book away she was in my room

"You needed to see me; I've got Jasper keeping Edward busy. So what is it you need?"

I rolled my eyes "Like you don't know"

She bounced over to my bed and sat down "That's true, but it's always good to let the person actually tell me, makes them feel better"

"Right then, tell me where I start from"

I laid down next to her and waited "Start with the story Cass"

"Well we both know that's going nowhere, even if I wanted to change it back I can't, the most important character was killed, and it's all my fault, but hey I'm not going to dwell on that too much in front of you guys, who likes a person who mopes all the time?"

"Cass what happened is just as hard for you as it is for Edward. What you did to cover up would have scarred you in some way, it's alright to talk about it, and I would think it's weird if you didn't"

I shrugged "I know but I don't want to make this harder on Edward then it already has to be. He's doing so well I'd hate to bring him back down, that's why I think getting away for a couple of days will be good for everyone"

I heard her giggle and sat up to look at her "Why so concerned for Edward? I saw what was going to happen if Emmett hadn't shown up, why to do keep fighting it?"

"Because it's not right, it's like I'm stealing someone's happy ending which is never going to happen and besides I don't want it to look like I'm taking advantage of him"

"Trust me it won't look like that to anyone but you. Cass I don't want you doing anything silly to try and get things back to normal"

I frowned at her "Why have you seen me do something?"

She shook her head

"Oh um did you see anything happen to me before the Edward thing?"

It was her turn to frown "Nope should I have"

"Na just wondering, anyway I'm starving I'm going to get something to eat" I stood up to leave

"Cassie is that all you won't to talk about"

I swallowed and smiled "Yeah it is" I knew she didn't believe me but she let it go, they always let it go, thank god.

I was running though the forest as fast as I could, so fast that I was sweating, my breathing laboured. Flashes of the boy face appeared all around me no matter how fast I ran he was always there ahead of me, never leaving my site

"You have to save my parents"

He repeated over and over again "But I don't know who they are" I screamed back, tears in my eyes, why wouldn't he listen to me?

"Why don't you want to save us?"

"I don't even know who you are though"

"SAVE US" The scream filled my head and disorientated me, I wasn't looking were I was going and tripped over something. Looking around I wasn't in the forest anymore I was in a house, a messy house, looking at what I tripped over I stumbled back from Bella's blood ridden body. I looked at her in horror when her body snapped up and her lifeless eye looked at me

"You let me die, you didn't save me! Why?"

"I did try Bella, I did, and I wasn't fast enough"

"You should have been, this is your fault"

I back away from her has she came closer, feeling hysterical and knowing she was right "I'm sorry"

"Sorry won't bring me back! You should have done more, why didn't you save me?" Her face distorted and changed turning into rotting flesh, insects crawling in her face. More tears filled my eyes and I screamed out, tearing myself from my dream. Someone was holding onto me and I tried shaking them off but I couldn't

"Cassie stop, it was just a dream it's over now"

The image played over in my head as my breathing evened out, I clung onto Edward like he was my life line and sobbed until my tears ran out and my hands were hurting from holding on so tight.

He started rocking me backwards and forwards "Shh Cassie, it was only a dream, she won't hurt you here, I promise"

I hiccupped into his shirt "How do you know it was a she"

"Because you were screaming out her name, God Cassie I'm sorry"

I shook my head "Don't be, I chose to do what I did and I'll deal with the consequences"

He breathed in deeply "I will never stop thanking you; I'll make it up to you. For now sleep I won't let her come back, we'll deal with this together"

I nodded my head as he started to hum and I unwilling started falling back to sleep in his arms, fearing I would see her again or to even see him again, why did everyone need something from me? There was only so much I couldn't do, this is going to rip me apart, and I can't do this alone.

"Sleep Cassie, it will be ok and then we'll all be away from this for a few days" Had a good point, maybe getting away from here will do me some good, it was a early fight tomorrow too

"Is she ok?" I heard Alice whisper

"In time she will be, but not now" I didn't hear the rest then because I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep I know it's been age's lol all I can say is SORRY. I haven't had the time but this chapter to me is a little lame, next chapter will be better I just wanted to get something posted lol. Sorry for any mistakes and what not and sorry again for taking so long. **

**Chapter ten: Twins **

"Ahh! Jasper, watch out!" He flicked out of my way and looked at me amused as I rushed past him out of control, I sighed in relief and waved at him, not seeing the rock until my skies hit it and I went tumbling over getting a face full of snow. Spitting it out, I looked around as Emmett come speeding over to me, like he did this every day

"You know squirt both watching where you're going and knowing what you're doing may help you ski"

I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up which just resulted in me ending back on my butt

"Then again this is more entertaining"

"Oh ha-ha, I've never done this before ok"

"You don't need to tell me that, maybe you should get lessons"

I shook my head finally standing up "I'll be fine, I just need practice"

Emmett came up behind me "You know I think your right, you just need a push start"

I smiled nodding "Wait what?" too late Emmett had already pushed me and I was once again speeding down the slop out of control, this time it totally wasn't my fault, I screamed out in panic as I dodge a low lying branch "Emmett I'm going to kill you if I live though this" My legs were going this way and that way, nothing like how everyone else was doing it. My arms were totally useless o help me, the only comfort I got from this was seeing that both Jacob and Quil were just as useless as me, well that was until they somehow picked up what to do and were basically pro now and went past me in total control. I glared them down until I realised that a huge jump was coming up, at least ten meters high.

"Oh come on" I moaned, this would only happen to me. I tried pulling my feet in, to bring the skies closer but doing that caused my balance to shift as I flew off the jump and flipped over, heading for the fast approaching snow, I closed my eyes and waited for impacted hoping the snow would be soft. I hit a solid object and the air came rushing out of my lungs, I felt myself being flipped the right way around, looking up I smiled sheepishly

"Cassie"

"Hey Carlisle, nice catch"

He smiled down at me "Yes, lucky for you anyway, I think you may need lessons"

I sighed "Yeah I've heard that before" I looked down for my skies as he set me on my feet "I broke them, I'm sorry"

"Cassie dear that's ok as long as it wasn't you, we can buy new ones" Esme said as she started brushing the snow off of me

"I hate to waste money, anyway...umm I think I've had enough for now. I might go hang out in the games room" Grudge

I ran over to the ski lift and slowly it started taking me back to the top where the enormous loge was situated, I waved down at Alice and Jasper as both of them went down the hill. We were staying at Alyeska Resort which was about 40 miles from Anchorage. Alyeska Mountain was absolutely breath taking; the sun was setting now sending a wonderful orange glow over everything, few trees were around, but further down there was plenty. Alice had seen that for the next three days it was going to be over cast with snow, perfect for them. This was our first day here and already everyone was beginning to recover from the events of the week. Rachel, one of Jacob's sisters had come down to keep Billy company, and as I hadn't told Jake to keep Paul away things were going to get interesting for them, I only had to get Jared to go to school and he'd be set with Kim. I would never stop feeling bad for the fact that Jacob might never imprint but I was going to do my best to try. I was never truly going to get over what's happened but then again I don't think you're meant to get over it, you only learn to live with it and that could take some time.

I got off the lift and started to make my way to the doors

"Cassie where are you going"

I turned around and nearly hit into Edward "Ha oh I'm just going to the games room, I've had enough of nearly killing myself, but just wait until I think of something to get Emmett back. He could have killed me"

Edward frowned down at me "What are you talking about"

"Go find Emmett and ask, he thought it was funny"

"You know I think I might just do that"

I nodded and turned to leave before stopping again "Hey Edward how are you doing?"

He shrugged "Right now I'm fine, coming out here was a good way to help me think things over"

I smiled pleased with his answer "That's good. I'll see you later then" Turning I walked inside happier knowing he was sorting things out for himself. Smiling I walked into the game room and found a seat by the fire place, I pulled my legs up and hugged them to me and gazed into the fire with a smile on my face for the longest time

"Hey there smiles you seem happy"

I jumped frowning at the unknown voice "What?"

I looked up at the tall dark headed boy, who was smiling brightly at me, a glint of humour in his aqua eyes. I stared startled at him, I had to admit he was pretty cute and his smile was infectious, he sat down next to me "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just curious as to why you are so happy"

I smiled right back at him "Because I think things are going to be ok with my family"

"That's a reason to be happy. I'm Jordan by the way, so smiles what's your name"

I shook his hand "I'm Cassie, nice to meet you Jordan"

"That's a nice name. How long are you and your family here for?"

"Just till Sunday, we got in this morning"

It was quite for a moment while we sat there "Why aren't you out with your family?"

I laughed and shook my head "Because I failed dramatically at skiing and was probably nearly killed by my brother Emmett when he thought it would be funny to push me down the hill"

He chuckled at me "You know I could give you lessens if you want. My parents own this place so I'm pretty much a pro at it"

I stared at him in shock "Your parents own this place, that's impressive" He simply smiled at me as I thought. I did need to learn and it would be interesting and helpful "You know what; I think I'd like that, tomorrow then"

"Sure, what room are you staying in?"

"Umm why"

He laughed at me "Don't worry I only wanted to know so I could meet at your room to take you out"

I relaxed a little and smiled "Room 217"

"Cass here you are" I looked over the couch at who called my name and saw Jake and Quil

"Oh hey guys, come over here"

I watched my new friends eyes widen as he took in the big sizes of the two; anyone would feel intimidated with them around, or it could be his subconscious trying to tell him none of us were normal, but I'm no professional when it comes to this stuff

"Guys this is Jordan, Jordan these are my friends Jacob and Quil" They each acknowledge each other before the guys attention turned back to me

"Cass, we're going to get dinner now, you coming?"

I nodded my head noticing that I was famished "Sure I'll meet you there"

With a nod they turned and left. I stood up and smiled as Jordan stood with me "You know it was nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you in the morning"

He laughed and shook his head "It was good meeting you too, it can get lonely up here sometimes, kids my age don't tend to come up here at this time of year"

I was about to say something when I heard footsteps behind me right before I felt the air move and a hand hit my butt, I spun around, a low growl in my voice as I grabbed the offending hand, ready to rip his head off when I had to do a double take

"A wild one, I like that in a girl" I turned around again to face Jordan making sure I wasn't seeing things. This new guy looked exactly like Jordan but the vibe coming off him was all wrong, I mouthed to Jordan 'You're a twin?' he nodded back looking sad. I let go of his twins hand and glared at him

"Well gorgeous, what's your name?" He went to grab me again but I stopped him

"Touch me again and you will lose your hand and my name is none of your business" I squeezed his wrist but that didn't seem to bother him, I pushed him away in disgust and moved closer to Jordan as he spoke

"I'm sorry smiles, my brother is an asshole. Zack just leave her alone"

"Be quite pip-squeak, it's not like you have a chance"

I rolled my eyes, thinking of making an exception to the vegetarian diet "Don't talk about me like I'm not here, and Jordan has more of a chance then you do, in fact he is coming to dinner with me" I was really getting pissed off at his arrogant ways. I turned again and pushed Jordan to go forward, to come with me when I felt hands on me as I was being pulled back. I turned around again growing tired of this; I got a hold of his nuts and held them tight

"I swear to god you do not want to make me angry, you will regret it. My last name is Cullen and you wouldn't try this if you knew who my brothers were. Try anything again and this pain you feel now will be heaven compared to what I will do next" I whispered in his ear, growling lightly before I pushed him back again and stormed away from him and the onlookers, Jordan following behind

"Cassie I'm so sorry about him"

I paused and smiled again, letting go of my anger "Jordan its fine, as you saw I can handle myself besides you don't need to apologize for your brother, it wasn't you who did it"

"I know but...Zack is basically my evil twin, what you did to him...boy you won't see the last of him"

I shrugged and put my hand on his shoulder "I can handle it, besides once you meet my brothers you'll see why I'm not afraid"

I continued to walk along, hearing him follow "It was funny what you did"

I shook my head "I hate being mean, but he is an ass, no offence"

He held up his hands "None taken, by the way am I actually coming to dinner?"

"Yeah dummy, you'll like my family. Oh by the way you should know we're all adopted so when you find out that some of them are together we're not actually related"

"Oh that's cool"

"And one more thing, don't mentioned what happened, they're really over protective"

Dinner went down great, Jordan didn't find it weird that none of them ate, or that some of them were together, if anything he fitted in quite good, it was very impressive I mean most people are nervous because there subconscious is trying to tell them something isn't right, but this guy seems to lack that or something.

Zack brushed past me as we all walked out of the dining hall, doing a cat call as I walked past. Man did this guy ever get the hint? Edward's head snapped to Zack then to Jordan and back to me with what could only be called anger. Aw crap they were thinking about what happened, damn it all. I tore my eyes away refusing to make eye contact with him just knowing he was going to find me later to get all the details, stupid mind reading vampire

"Hey Cassie thanks for asking me to come to dinner, your family is pretty cool"

I blinked my eyes a few times realizing he was talking to me "That's all right, any time. I guess I better get going so I'll be ready for my lessons tomorrow. Night"

"Night" He waved good bye as I walked into the elevator. I had a shower when I got back to my room and was now relaxing watching TV from my massive bed. I was nodding off to sleep when I heard a knock at my door, groaning I got up to answer it

"Didn't wake you did I?"

I smiled and shook my head, stepping back "Nope not really, come in Edward"

He stepped in and was sitting on my bed before the door had shut. I walked over to the fridge to grab a drink and waited for him to say whatever he wanted, when he didn't say anything I tried to prompt him

"So Eddie is something wrong"

"That boy Zack, did he touch you today"

I sighed and fell back on the bed "Yeah he was a prick, but as you would know I handled it myself"

A slight chuckle ran through the bed "That you did, grabbing any man's parts would have been very painful, I'd hate to imagine what you could do if he does it again"

I shrugged and closed my eyes "Honestly I have no idea what I'd do"

"Just be careful ok, there's something about him that I don't like, and touching you like that" he growled out

"It's ok Edward; I know I have all of you looking out for me, but thanks for caring. I don't think Zack would be dumb enough to try anything"

"You'd be surprised; I should rip him apart for doing what he did"

I smiled weakly but kept my eyes closed "No you shouldn't that's not why we came here. Promise me you won't kill him"

"I promise"

He was silent as I slowly started to drift to sleep "But I'll keep an eye on him" was the last words I heard before I was completely out.

_Knock knock..._

I rolled over and mound trying to block out the continuing banging that was intent on making its presences known. Don't people know it's rude to wake someone who is trying to sleep?

"Smiles come on open the door"

Smiles? Oh crap.

"I'll see you later Cassie"

I watched Edward leave through the window in a flash, sighing I pushed myself off the bed and was at the door in a flash opening it up with a sheepish expression on my face. Rubbing my eyes I look up at Jordan

"Gosh I'm so sorry"

He shrugged and stood awkwardly at my door shifting from one foot to the other "I guess you're not ready yet"

I grinned up at him "What gave it away? Come on in it won't take me long to get ready"

He 'hummed' and looked at me sceptically "I have an older and younger sister who say the same thing yet it takes them over an hour to get ready"

"Well I can grantee I won't take that long"

Within half an hour we were heading up the slop on the ski lift. I stood at the top of the hill and looked down not too sure if I really wanted to try my luck after only an hour of practice, but I'd picked it up pretty fast and Jordan had assured me that I would be fine. Ok I wasn't really worried about getting hurt because I wouldn't, I however was worried about making a dick of myself especially because I could hear Jasper, Emmett, Quil and Jake making little bets if I would make it down without falling.

"Smiles you ready?"

I stopped glaring down the hill and looked over at him, swallowing I saw the light reflect off his eyes making it appear as if they had a greyness to them, there was something different about him and his twin but I couldn't put my finger on it

"Hello?" He waved his hands in front of my face and I blinked at them "Where is your head today?"

I laughed "If I figure that one out I'll tell you, now let's go"

"Right about time too"

"Oh hush. Three, two, one, Go!" I pushed off and left Jordan behind

"Take it easy Smiles" He called after me as I began to pick up speed, bending my knees I lent my body forward just a bit, like he had shown me, I swerved out and missed some lady in front of me. I dodged in and around trees and other people that were on the hill; impressively enough I even managed to clear a couple of jumps after I had a panic attack about it. I could hear Jordan following behind me cheering and Emmett swearing at the bottom cause I hadn't fallen over yet, he had bet with Jacob that if I didn't fall he would get him a motorbike. A little girl popped up out of nowhere making me lose my balance a bit as I quickly changed my direction, now heading the wrong way towards a pole. I put my hand out to help me swing back around and into the right direction allowing Jordan to catch up with me

"Jesus girl you got talent"

"Why thank you it comes naturally I like to think anyway" we both continued on without further problems and eventually I skidded to a stop right in front of a disgruntled Emmett who unfortunately lost out on his little bet. He wouldn't let it go all the way back to the lodge.

"Alright so she figured out how to ski, that's no big deal. I knew she could do it"

"Yes Emmett which is why you made a bet that I couldn't do it"

He looked at me in mock shock "I was only joking" Jacob and Quil's eyes widened. Slowly I backed away pulling Jordan with me

"Only a joke!" both boys exploded in unison

"You know it wasn't a joke. We want what we win" Quil yelled

Emmett winked at us and shot off down the hall we were in, closely followed by Jake and Quill. Shaking my head I lent my skies against the wall and brushed off the snow that was on my shoulder

"Smiles what were they betting with?"

I turned, answering as I took his skies "Emmett has to buy them new motorbikes because he lost the bet. Jasper was smart enough to not bet"

He looked at me in surprise "New bikes? Why not money or something"

I shrugged "Our family has money; it doesn't make sense to bet with the thing we already have"

"Yeah that's what doesn't make sense" We starting walking down the hallway, I was looking down at the ground when he spoke back up

"Hey Smiles, do you want to go to a party with me tonight?" I looked up when I heard his heart rate increase. He was nervous but then that would mean...Does he like me? He's not a bad guy or anything; actually he's a great guy who wouldn't want to date a guy like him? But he's not Edward. I groaned in my head why should I be so focused on someone that isn't meant for me and besides it's not like I was going to see Jordan again after we leave here. I shook those thoughts out of my head; I was making a big deal out of nothing. With a smile on my face I nodded

"I'd love that, when and where"

He breathed what he thought was a silent breath of air "Meet me outside the elevator in the lobby at 8 and I'll take you to the party"

We said our goodbyes and I headed back to my room to get ready for the party and of course Alice was waiting. It was lucky that I'd gotten to my room at four because Alice and Rose somehow managed to take four hours to get me ready.

The events of the party blurred through my mind after my family made a quick exit due to someone falling over and cutting themselves, luckily they were going to go hunting anyway. After my third drink that I had gotten I started to feel strange and it's not like I was drinking alcohol but my sense left me and my body became heavy, like led, I didn't feel as if I was in control I was there back hidden in myself and where was Jordan?

"Cassie? Are you ok?" Something didn't feel right as I looked over at the voice, but my head was too clouded to concentrate

"Jordan I think I want to go back to my room"

Confusion swept over his features for a brief moment before a light flicked on in his eyes "Come on then. I'll take you, what room was it again?"

"217" I don't know how long it took or even remember the trip up but eventually I was opening the door to my room and stumbled in, believing that Jordan was gone. The way I was feeling I knew someone had put something in my drink but who that someone was, was unclear to me at this point. I took off my shoes and flopped onto my bed really wanting my head to stop spinning when I heard my door shut and breathing. Opening one eye I saw Jordan standing above me

"What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge for what you did to me?"

I blinked in confusion "What are you talking about Jordan?"

There was a sharp knock to my head that I couldn't block, sending white hot pain through my body. My visions focused in and out of consciousness. I tried to fight back but my mind was too muddled, my limbs too weak. I couldn't even scream because he'd covered my mouth with tape. Why was he doing this to me? Tears streamed down from my eyes, his grin evil and knowing. He started ripping at my clothes, igniting my will to want to fight back but it was no use, whatever was in my drink was affecting me like a normal human would, here in this place even my strange abilities wouldn't work. My heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour and I wondered how he wasn't able to hear it, my family would have been able to hear it, I wish they hadn't gone hunting tonight now, I never thought this could happen. If Edward was here he would have saved me, Edward he'd been right.

_Flash back_

"_Cassie, can I talk to you?"_

_I looked up at Edward as he walked in, I was just about to leave for the party but I hadn't seen Edward all day so Jordan could wait_

_I smiled "Of course you can, you don't have to ask"_

_He sat on my bed, more relaxed then I'd seen. Looking into his eyes I noticed how black they were, he needs to hunt, I wonder if that's what they're doing tonight_

"_I'm just letting you know_ _that we're going hunting tonight" A grin spread across my face, I had been right "But I wanted to tell you to be careful of those twins, there's something off about them but I'm more worried about Zack"_

"_Has Alice seen something?"_

_He shook his head, frowning "No but I don't trust them, none of us will be here and I'm worried you're not safe"_

_His worry was touching but I think I could handle myself "Thanks Edward, I'll be careful just have fun hunting and don't scare Jake and Quil to much with it" Jake and Quil had expressed interest in seeing us hunt earlier today so I'd told them to talk to Carlisle they had and eventually they come running to me telling me how Carlisle had actually said yes to them._

_A cheeky gleam flashed across his eyes "Of course not"_

Slowly his face faded from my mind. God Edward I wasn't careful enough. I shut my mind down as he forced my legs apart "Please Jordan don't do this" A scary thought crossed my mind, since when was it Jordan?

I was aware of everything that had happened but my mind was blocking it, trying to protect whatever was left of me. Was this karma for what had happened with Bella? Was this some sick and twisted revenge that the universe had for me for being here when I shouldn't? I didn't know because I blacked out then.

It was pitch black, like I'd been blindfolded and denied the right to take it off and I could just feel the space closing in on me. I was dimly aware of myself moving, but was I moving? Was I even awake or was this some strange dream? I could hear shouting around me, but I thought I was alone, wasn't I? After awhile it stopped and I was taken back into the silence, allowing me to continue to float, how long have I been floating for? I shrugged the thought off not really bothered by it. Slowly I acknowledge a powerful throbbing coming from the back of my mind , my eyes shot open as the pain hit, and the cold I now realised had been there for awhile, chilled my body, freezing me. Snow was everywhere, it was covering different parts of me as it feel from the sky, at what I could see of myself I hardly had any clothes on, bruises covered my upper tights there were cuts in different places all over me, ropes tied my hands and legs together and where they had rubbed together now had blood dripping down off it.

Slowly and carefully I adjusted my position and pushed myself upwards, my head was still foggy and my body ached, it hurt to move. Groaning I tried to clear my head by shaking it which didn't help at all, focusing I looked around trying to see if anything was familiar and it wasn't. The light in the sky was turning the clouds a yellow-pink colour, it would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the situation that I was in. Panic stated clawing its way into my mind as I realised I didn't know where the hell I was or what I was going to do, I was to injured to really move and my head was still unclear. Slowly I managed to get the ropes off my legs and wrist but the damage there was already done, blinking I finally registered that there was a heck of a lot more blood surrounding me and I knew it hadn't all come from me, what happened here? Foot prints where all over the place but the snow had covered most of it up. I wanted to get away, to move and find help, but I couldn't. There was a horrible throbbing in my left ankle making it hard to breath as I tried to walk up the snow bank; there was a stabbing pain in my side that I pushed past to reach the top of the hill. My heart sunk, snow went on for miles with no site of anything, a sob escaped my lips before the tears fell and I collapsed on the ground, tired, sore and broken.

Cold, it's so cold. How long can someone stay out in the snow in a tattered dress before they freeze to death?

"Stop thinking like that Aunty, after everything you've been through your going to give up? You have to carry on; you have to save my parents"

I barely opened my eyes, not really carrying about this figure coming back again "How can I save your parents when I don't know them and I'm not in the best situation"

My vision blurred again "You have to live, you have to!" What did I care what he thought, I didn't know him. Besides my head hurt, but the cold was going away again. It felt like I was floating again, like freedom, though I'm sure this boy was carrying me, but to where? Then I wasn't floating anymore, I was alone again

"Cassie, I found her!"


End file.
